Dark Queen
by Violet Eagle
Summary: Many years have passed since the defeat of the Dark Lord Morgoth. But the servants of darkness are not easily destroyed. Sequel to Falling Into Darkness. Rated T for possible cursing.
1. Homecomings

**Okay, I know I said that the last fic was the end of Feywen's story, but I got another idea while working on another Lord of the Ring's fic and decided to start another one. This takes place 13,000 years after Feywen was sent back to Middle Earth by Eru. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Feywen and her tale and her children. Names and or characters that appear from the actual trilogy are the property of J.R.R. Tolkein.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She looked down at the dark mountains that formed the borders of the land of Mordor. No life has been seen it if for the last twenty thousand years, since Morgoth had been vanquished. She sighed as she looked at the castle and then rode down the rocky hill and to what was once the Black Gate. It had never closed after the defeat of the first dark lord. _"Almost as if it's been waiting for me." _She shuddered at the thought. After the War of the Ring, she and her husband had sailed to Valinor as she had chosen to be Elf kind and live among them. Then, she had been called back in the middle of the Fourth Age to fight a new evil that had risen in her absence, an evil she had not known about. It had been Morgoth, an evil that her grandparents had faced during the First Age. Her grandfather, Celebrant, had only managed to seal him beneath Mount Doom long before she had even been conceived. When she had returned, she had to take her grandmother's place and live in Morgoth's castle to give the people of Middle Earth a chance to live, and her a chance to destroy him. She had been forced into a dark marriage and turned into a full blooded Elf and bound to a poisoned jewel. She and Morgoth had both died at the end of the war as she had to destroy both jewels in order to rid the land of Morgoth's magic. Eru had sent her back to take her place as High Queen, a position given to her by the people of Middle Earth, and to her husband.

She shook her head to bring herself back to the present and dismounted the horse she was on and walked into the castle. It had been a hundred and thirty centuries since she had walked its halls. _"What drove me here? You would think that I would never want to step foot into this place again." _She mused, not caring that her spirit companions would say something. They didn't and she wandered the halls in silence, lingering in the throne room last. She took a deep breath and walked to the sword that she had once used. The hilt was still gold and the blade was almost black. She stooped to pick it up and the blade turned to a bright silver. Though, she thought that she saw a small hint of a dark tint still on it. She had used the sword to kill a Dark Elf and to fight Morgoth. After her marriage to Morgoth, it had started turning dark. Gandalf had told her that the blade had reacted to the purity in her and that it had started turning when Morgoth's dark magic was beginning to gain a stronger hold on her. She sighed and looked around again. The shards of metal were near her feet. The metal had been his crown. The dust from the Silmarilli had long since blown away. She looked at the thrones. Two still stood, his and the one meant for his heir. She had destroyed hers in the fight. _"Why am I here?" _She walked through the halls again, this time ending in the library where she had found the answers she needed to destroy the jewels. She found the ones she had read often and the one that had told the history of her family. She gathered them and a few others and walked out of the castle and to her horse. She found her husband waiting for her. _**"How did you find me?"**_

_** "A guess." **_He answered. _**"What are you doing here?"**_

_** "Not sure. Maybe feeling nostalgic. I haven't been here since I died." **_A chill ran down her back. She still wasn't comfortable with the fact that she had been brought back to life by Eru and the Valar. _**"And for these, I think." **_She nodded to the books and the sword in her hands and placed them in her saddle bags, carefully wrapping the sword in an extra blanket she had brought with her. _**"I'm ready to go home though. Being here, there's too many bad memories. For both of us." **_He nodded and she mounted her horse and they rode back out of the gates. By the look of him, she knew that she had been in the castle far longer than she had thought. Time hadn't mattered in Mandos and she had spent six thousand years there and then another thousand sleeping in the forests just north of the Shire. Even though she had been alive for thirteen thousand years now, she still found herself forgetting that she was alive and that time mattered.

* * *

_**"Naneth! Ada!" **_Two voices greeted them as they rode into the courtyard of their home. They smiled as they looked at their children, two, a son and a daughter. Both children had their father's blue eyes and their mother's dark hair. She was named Gilraen after her grandmother and he was Elrond. The names had been their father's idea and she had gone with it. The parents caught their children's hugs. They had been born five thousand years ago after a war had broken out between Gondor and Rohan. She had needed to intervene in order to stop further bloodshed.

_**"Lady Feywen!" **_Feywen turned to see Elrohir, Lord Elrond's youngest son, running to her. He was the last of the three children and had still not yet decided if he would sail like his brother and parents or stay and live a mortal life as his sister, Arwen, had done. They were in-laws as her brother had been the first King Elessar and Arwen's husband during the Fourth Age.

_**"What is it, Elrohir?" **_She asked, hoping there wasn't another war brewing. She and Glorfindel had just returned from Gondor on a political mission. The king had asked for her guidance on the matter of trade with the Eastern Peoples.

_**"I am never watching your children again." **_He huffed.

_**"Elrohir, they're hardly children. They do not need looking after when Glorfindel and I leave."**_

_** "Tell that to my house!" **_She chuckled. Before she and Glorfindel had left, she had left a present for Elrohir. It had been revenge for a prank he had pulled on her when Carolani and Legolas had been visiting the month before their departure. Gilraen and Elrond helped her whenever they could.

_**"I can safely say that whatever happened to your house was not their handiwork. Though, maybe it will teach you not to pull pranks on the High Queen." **_She tried to be serious, but the sound of Elrond, Gilraen, and Glorfindel struggling to control their laughter set her off. Then Elrohir was laughing as well.

_**"Oh, it is good to have you home, Feywen."**_

_** "It is good to be home." **_She answered, feeling the contentment from her spirit companions.

* * *

"My Lord!" the circle of wolves looked down the slope at the man that was sprinting up to them. He had been sent to Mordor to watch the castle of their king. The body of their queen had been taken from it when they had died side by side. Her sword had been left in the throne room and the blade had become black while the hilt had stayed gold. One of the wolves in the circle changed into a man and stood as the other man reached the circle. He had shaggy gray hair that made a mane around his face and yellow eyes. The man bowed to him. "My Lord, I bring news." The chief motioned for the man to continue. "She lives. She returned to the castle a few months ago."

"Which she?" one of the wolves growled. The chief raised an eyebrow, indicating that he also wanted to know the answer.

"The Dark Queen. She returned and claimed her sword. The blade is silver again."

"So the dark magic that created her is not what returned her." The same wolf said.

"You didn't let me finish, Egan. I watched her as she walked the castle and picked up the sword. The sword isn't as bright as it had been when she first claimed it, before her marriage to the Dark King. There is a dark tint to the blade. Some of the darkness that made her the Dark Queen before their deaths is still there."

"You are sure that it is her?" The chief questioned.

"It is her. I would never forget the scent of my charge. His Majesty put my family in charge of keeping an eye on her before and after their marriage. It is her. What do we do?"

"The Wolves have always been the most loyal to the Dark King. After his death, we were forced to scatter and then regroup. It is plain to see that it was not the king's dark magic that brought the queen back to this world. But she is the one who has the ability to bring him back. As his most loyal servants, it falls upon us to bring him back to the world he conquered. What else did she take with her?"

"Some books. One of them was the history of Arda and the jewels that kept them alive."

"I know that book." The chief said. "Her ancestor was one of the four who helped make the jewels that she destroyed. She alone has the power to remake them. And if she can remake them, we can use the darkness in her to bring the king back and he can take complete control of this world." The chief lifted a stone from around his neck and placed it around the tracker's. "This is a call stone. I want you to follow the queen's scent and find her. Once you have, use this to call me and we will come to you and we will return the queen to her castle. And then return her husband to her as well." The wolves howled in agreement and the tracker changed and disappeared into the night. "To Mordor!" The chief changed into a large gray wolf and bounded to the east, his wolves followed.

* * *

She placed Nardin back on the wall and gently touched Nardil. Nardin had been her grandfather's, Lord Celebrant's, sword. Nardil was her grandmother's bow. They had died and their weapons had been left in Lorthlórien for when her father, Threndon, came of age to claim them. He never did and so the Lady Galadriel had given them to her when she and the Fellowship of the Ring had rested in Lórien after Gandalf's death.

_"Why do you hang up your sword?" _Alu questioned. They were all ancient and the voices of the spirits betrayed their strength and age.

_"It is no longer my sword, Alu. It is my family's sword. When Gilraen or Elrond are ready, they can take it up."_

_ "Then what will you use?" _Naur asked from the nearby fireplace. Even though she had the power to manifest herself and speak without the flames alive, she preferred the fire as it took less energy. Feywen looked at the sword in her hand. No one had noticed the dark tint to the blade that she was sure was there. It was a reminder that no matter what she did, what she had done and what had happened in the past would never leave her.

_"I will use this. I claimed this sword while in Mordor. It bonded to me. It changed as I did." _The elemental spirits said nothing in response. They had been with her when she had gone back to the castle in Mordor. They had joined her five hundred years after she had walked into the Black Lands. She sighed and looked up at the mural. It was of her and her final battle, the battle with Morgoth. Her eyes were drawn to the jewels on their foreheads. His had been in his crown. Hers had been placed on a circlet of black gold and so had hung much as her shard of the Arkenstone now hung on her head. _"I know why I had to go back." _She said to her companions.

_"Why?" _Vilya asked.

_"This sword. It's a reminder that the fight is never over. I was not brought back to govern the people of Middle Earth. I was brought back to be their champion against darkness. There is always going to be an ancient threat to these people and only my family has ever had the strength to fight them. It's time I tell the children what really happened in Mordor the second time. This sword is a reminder that we will always have to fight. When I finally cannot go on, one of them will have to take my place as the Champion of Middle Earth." _She grabbed the abandoned sheath from the floor and sheathed the sword. The sheath had still been on her belt when she had died. Glorfindel had removed it before they had burned her body and had placed it beneath her old weapons. She was glad since it meant that she would not have to get another one made. She belted on the sword and walked out.

* * *

**I hope that is a good start to what promises to be an awesome (hopefully awesome) fic. Thanks for reading and please review. I would like to know your thoughts on this.**


	2. The Past

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She jumped out of bed and to the desk where she had laid the sword. She grabbed it and walked outside into her private garden. Once she was alone, she drew it and looked at it. There was no mistaking it now, there was a dark tint to the blade. One that she knew reflected what was inside of her.

_**"Feywen?" **_Feywen didn't turn to face her husband. Glorfindel walked up to his wife and saw the tears streaming down her face. _**"I woke up and you weren't next to me. I got worried."**_

_** "I had a nightmare." **_She answered, not looking away from the sword.

_**"Tell me,"**_

_** "Glorfindel,"**_ she interrupted, _**"look at this blade. What do you see?" **_Glorfindel took the sword and moved out of her shadow and looked at the blade. He saw what she was looking at, but decided not to say it.

_**"I see a silver blade, the blade of the High Queen of Middle Earth." **_He answered.

_**"Don't play games with me, Glorfindel." **_She said from where she stood. She hadn't moved. _**"What do you see on the blade?" **_Glorfindel sighed.

_**"There is a dark tint there." **_Feywen sank to the ground, the tears falling in a steady stream. _**"Feywen, that does not mean that you have darkness inside you. It was black as night when you found it, remember? It could have a taint from the castle."**_

_** "No, Glorfindel." **_She sobbed. _**"The taint that is there is not from the castle. I drove that taint away when I picked up the sword."**_ Glorfindel sat next to her, placing the sword in front of them. _**"This is the sword I used when I was in Mordor. I claimed it from the armory. When I did, the blade turned into a bright silver. After my marriage to Morgoth, it started to darken. And it continued to darken as the years passed. Morgoth's darkness was supposed to have died with me. I think it may have come back when Eru brought me back."**_

_** "But Feywen, that would only happen if it had bonded to you."**_

_** "It did bond to me, Glorfindel. That is why I am using it instead of Nardin. That taint is a part of me."**_

_** "But how would the taint have come with you. According to the books we've read, the taint only returns with the soul that it is bound to." **_Feywen struggled not to run as she remembered Morgoth's last offer. _**"Feywen?" **_He placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away.

_**"Don't touch me! Oh, Glorfindel, you should have found another." **_She cried, crawling away from him and the sword. _**"I am not worthy of you."**_

_** "Feywen, don't be silly. Of course you are worthy of me. We are worthy of each other."**_ He walked over to her.

_** "That may have been true before Morgoth."**_

_** "What do you mean?"**_

_** "The taint on that blade is what is in me! It's been there since I returned. It never went away." **_Glorfindel looked at her and she decided that it was time to tell him. _**"The last day that I was alive, the day you held me as I died, I went to Morgoth to kill him. He made me an offer." **_She took a breath. _**"He told me that, if I joined him, if I became his queen, he would leave you alive. That he would give you to me to have as a husband. I would have two husbands. The curse had been gone for five hundred years. I won in either case. Morgoth would be destroyed and Middle Earth would be safe. But, if I left him alive, I would have you. And we would have our family. I-I considered it. I nearly agreed to his demand. I would have if not for my grandfather. He told me that you would not want me if I took Morgoth up on his offer. That I would lose if I accepted. That I would be turning my back on the people I swore to protect, and the people I love." **_She turned to look at him. _**"Even though I had made the choice to die, part of me still wished that I had taken Morgoth up on his offer. That hesitation, that moment, tainted me forever. Eru should never have allowed me back. What if this taint has gotten into our children? Maybe, if I die, they'll be safe. They know what is expected of them, whichever one chooses to take up my mantle." **_She looked away again.

Glorfindel grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him. _**"Listen to yourself! What has gotten into you?" **_She opened her mouth to answer, but he didn't let her. _**"So you have a dark taint on your soul. That doesn't make me love you any less. You had a chance to have me with you while you lived. But you would have been a Dark Elf, bound to Morgoth even though you had me. You turned away from that. You heeded your grandfather and found the truth in his words and the lies in Morgoth's. Don't you see? You deserve what you have been given. I know the reason you went back. I had seen it months before we ever went to Gondor for these political talks. You had been thinking of going back and seeing if this sword was there. When you found it, you took it and saw the truth about yourself. You can't tell me that you expected it to glow silver like it had when you first claimed it. You expected it to be black as night because you thought yourself evil because you knew that there was a darkness in you!**_

_** "Feywen, no one ever returns whole. Even with you and the children, I still feel that there is a part of me that is missing from when I was returned to this world. I am sure that Gandalf is a little broken inside as well. Just because you have a darkness inside you does not mean that we are going to turn from you. And I'll never turn from you. I will always be by your side." **_He lifted her hand and faced her wedding ring to her. _**"Do you remember what you told me about your quest with Frodo? When you were in Mordor, we met in a glade in our dreams. I told you that if you had to be controlled that you needed to be controlled by this ring." **_He shook her hand. _**"This ring is a symbol of our love. Let our love control you. Let it be what tells you that I am never going to turn from you. Even if you fall under some spell left by Morgoth, I will always fight for you. I love you, Lady Celebrant."**_ She smiled at the use of her old title.

_**"And I love you, Lord Glorfindel."**_

_** "Good. Now that we have that settled," **_he stood and pulled her up, _**"let's go back to bed." **_He tucked her under his arm, and guided her inside. At that same moment, horns sounded in the distance. Feywen looked sharply towards the gates. She stood a moment before turning sharply, grabbing her sword, and racing back through their bedroom and into the hall, Glorfindel on her heels and his sword in hand. What she saw in the courtyard made her stop in shock. Dozens of wolves had broken through the gates and were currently attacking the Elves that had already run into the courtyard to fight them. Feywen said nothing and jumped into the fray, killing the first wolf that came at her. She knew these wolves. One of them had been another guard of sorts when she had been in Mordor. They had come for her. She had been seen when she went back to Mordor to get the sword.

She looked around and saw her children surrounded by at least six of the wolves. The only thing that was keeping the wolves back was the fire coming from Gilraen. Elrond had yet to summon any aid to him. Feywen growled and weaved her way through the wolves to her children. She used the wind to knock the wolves out of her way as she went. Naur strengthened Gilraen's shield while the other elementals protected and fought with Feywen. Once she was close enough, Feywen used her sword to kill the wolves that threatened her children. The battle didn't last long. By the time Feywen had killed the wolves surrounding Elrond and Gilraen, the rest had either been killed or fled. She breathed through her mouth as she looked at the carnage. A few Elves had died in the fight. One thing was for sure, the wolves had not been here to kill them. She turned to face her children.

_**"Are the two of you all right?" **_She asked them, checking them to make sure nothing was broken.

_**"We're fine." **_Elrond said. _**"Gilraen managed to get the shield up in time."**_

_** "I'm not sure how much longer it would have held. It flared after a while."**_

_** "That would be because Naur strengthened while I fought my way to you."**_

_** "One is still alive!" **_They heard Elrohir call. Feywen pulled her sword out of a dead wolf and walked over to where Elrohir and Glorfindel stood, watching the dying wolf. It attempted to sit up when she neared it.

"Majesty," he wheezed and Feywen sneered.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I had to see if it was true. I didn't believe the scout when he told us that you lived again. My queen, you do not belong here." He wheezed a last breath and then fell onto the stone. Feywen was shaking when Glorfindel wrapped an arm around her.

_**"What manner of Warg is this?" **_Elrohir hissed. _**"None of the others have talked."**_

_** "These are not Wargs, Elrohir. And they are not normal wolves either. These are Wolves out of Mordor. More correctly, they are werewolves. They can talk because their ancestors were once men. When Morgoth first walked the world, he went to the Men of the East and made them an offer. In return for their service, he would give them power and protection. They agreed and he turned them into wolves, but let them retain the ability to shift form, making the excellent spy. Out of all of his creations, the Wolves are the most loyal to him. I thought that the power to shift had left them when we had died. I guess not."**_

_** "You are said they are from Mordor." **_Elrond pressed. _**"What are they doing all the way over here? What brought them here? What did they want?"**_

_** "They came for me." **_Feywen answered her son before turning to Elrohir. With Carolani in Mirkwood, he was her highest captain. _**"Elrohir, double the guard on watch. Burn these bodies. And scout the area. I want to know if the rest of the pack is out there."**_

_** "And if we find them?"**_

_** "Kill them." **_Feywen pulled herself from Glorfindel's grip and walked away. Gilraen made to follow her, knowing that something was wrong, but her father stopped her.

_**"Let her be."**_

_** "Why? She shouldn't be alone when she's like this."**_

_** "Gilraen, listen to me. For your mother, it is like her past is catching up with her again. When she was in Mordor with Morgoth, he forced her to marry him. To his people, he was a king."**_

_** "Which made her the queen." **_Gilraen finished. _**"So, that is why he addressed her so."**_

_** "You understood that?"**_

_** "Naneth has been teaching us Common Tongue." **_Elrond answered. Glorfindel chuckled.

_**"I think," **_he said, _**"it's time we all went back to bed." **_He guided his children inside and left Elrohir to carry out Feywen's commands.

* * *

**hehehe, I think I will leave it at that for now. Thanks for reading and please review. Really interested in your thoughts.**


	3. Answers

**Sorry! But I am here.**

* * *

She looked at the statue of her mother. A Mortal woman who loved her Elandili child no matter what happened. She had been used to lure that child from the safety of Imladris during the War of the Ring. It had resulted in her death and the child forever scared in more ways than one. She looked at the sword that reflected her soul. _"Why did Eru send me back? He had to know that I had this taint on me. This taint is Morgoth's evil."_

_ "You deserved happiness." _Alu answered. _"You deserve everything that you have. This taint is just a part of you. It may be from his evil, but you control it. It doesn't control you and so you have still defeated Morgoth."_

_ "But you are not worried about the taint." _Kemen said suddenly. Feywen looked at the white rose. Glorfindel had planted it when she had been buried after the war with Morgoth. _"You are worried about why the wolves attacked."_

_ "They came for me. But I don't know why they ran. I kept expecting to be picked up and carried away by one of them. But they tried killing my family first and hardly paid any attention to me. They didn't even try to defend themselves when I attacked them. It seemed as if they were protecting me."_

_ "They think you are their queen. You are alive and so have command over them." _Vilya suggested. Feywen scowled in response.

_"If I had command over them, they wouldn't have dared attack my family. No, they were here to find me and see how well I was guarded. They want me to rule from Mordor and that damned castle. Well they have another thing coming."_

_ "You think you know what they want?" _Alu asked.

_"I'm not sure. I need to talk to Gandalf." _Feywen stood.

_"But he lives in Isengard now." _Kemen said. _"The journey there will take you a month alone."_

_ "I know. But he is the only one who can tell me what they want and if I can do it. Besides, it will keep my family safe."_ Feywen stood from the ground and walked back towards the house. She didn't go inside, but stopped in the garden and grabbed the discarded sheath and then left again. She wasn't going to tell anyone that she was leaving. It would only delay her and she needed answers. She went to the cottage she and Glorfindel had shared before everything with Morgoth had happened and grabbed spare clothes. She had left some in there just in case she would have to leave suddenly. She changed and hurried to the stables, stopping briefly in the Hall of Fire to look at the walls and her grandparent's weapons. She touched them gently a moment before taking the dagger her brother had given her and continuing on her way.

_**"Where do you think you are going?" **_Elrohir's voice came from the shadows as she was saddling the horse.

_**"I need answers, Elrohir. And there is only one person I can get them from."**_

_** "You are needed here. What if the wolves attack again?"**_

_** "I doubt that. They were here to see how well I was guarded. They want me in Mordor. They'll follow me to Isengard and try to waylay me. Did you find the rest of the pack?"**_

_** "No. They must have fled when the scout pack didn't return."**_

_** "Or they were never in the area. I don't like this Elrohir. You should have been able to find some trace of them." **_Feywen mounted the horse. _**"I should be back in a couple of months. Protect my family, Elrohir."**_

_** "Feywen, your crown." **_Elrohir whispered. Feywen looked at him. She often slept without her crown and so it was in her bedroom with Glorfindel.

_**"Gandalf knows me. I won't need it. And it would be safer if I wasn't wearing it on this type of journey. This isn't political. I don't plan on going and meeting any kings."**_

_** "Very well. What do I tell Glorfindel when he wakes up?"**_

_** "That I love him and not to follow me. And don't let Gilraen and Elrond follow either!"**_ Feywen dug her heels into the horse's side and they galloped out of the stables and the eastern gate. Elrohir watched a moment before closing the gate and returning to his own bed.

* * *

He reached out to the other side of the bed, looking to pull his wife closer to him to ease the nightmare that she was gone, again. His eyes snapped open when he felt only cold sheets. He sat up and looked. The sun was starting to peak into the bedroom. He sighed and figured that she must have risen early after the attack the night before. He got out of bed and to their bathroom and splashed the cold water on his face. He walked out drying off and stopped after a moment, most of his face still dripping wet. On her bedside table was the gold circlet with the teardrop shaped Arkenstone shard. He knew that she was rarely without it as she had worn something on her head after her marriage to Morgoth and then while in Mandos, even though she hadn't known about the second. He turned sharply and went to the doors that led to their garden. He knew that she had left the sheath to her sword there when they had been attacked. The sheath was gone. He grabbed his robe and hurried down the hall to the stables, passing through the Hall of Fire. He stopped as he looked at her grandparents' weapons. Nardin and Nardil and the arrows were there. But there was a blank space where the dagger King Elessar had given her should be. _"No, no, no!"_ He hurried out into the stables and found her horse gone. _"Elrohir. He was supposed to be patrolling last night." _Glorfindel turned on his heel and ran past his stunned children to the hall where Elrohir was living and banged on the door. _**"Elrohir, I know you are in there! Open the door!"**_

_**"What do you want, Glorfindel?" Elrohir yawned from behind him. He had risen early to check for signs of the wolves in the daylight.**_

_** "Where's Feywen gone? You were awake last night after the rest of us went to bed."**_

_** "She's probably still in her glade."**_

_** "Elrohir, don't play games with me. Her dagger is gone and so is her horse. Where has she gone?" **_The Elf sighed and turned to look at Elrond and Gilrean who had come up to them. They knew she was gone to.

_**"She said she needed answers, Glorfindel." **_Elrorhir looked at the family. _**"She also said that she loves you and that none of you were to follow her. This is something she has to do alone."**_

_** "The last time she had to do something alone, she ended up dead at the end of it." **_Glorfindel hissed.

_**"Do we go after her, Ada?" **_Gilraen asked softly. Glorfindel sighed.

_**"No. We will respect her wishes and not follow. I am sure she will tell us what she finds when she returns." **_Glorfindel crossed his arms and returned to his room to get dressed. Once again, she had gone on a journey without him because she believed she was sparing him the worry and distress. _"Feywen, we are in this together, you and I. I know you have a suspicion about why those wolves attacked. Why won't you share it with me?"_

* * *

She checked her pace as she neared the gates of Isengard. Gandalf had done much to repair it and she felt at ease passing beneath the boughs that formed the gate. Gandalf had decided to stay in Middle Earth to be her advisor in times of trouble even though the Valar had permitted him to return to Valinor if he so chose. Right now, she was glad that he had not gone since she needed him. The Ents let her pass without harm and she stopped at the foot of the stairs to the tower, telling the horse to wait for her in the meadow. Gandalf had brought life to Isengard, something that the Ents were grateful for.

She hurried inside and up the interior stairs to the balcony where she had seen him waiting for her. He always knew when she was coming, something that scared her sometimes. She put her fears aside as she reached the balcony and he turned to face her.

"Ah, Queen Feywen." He said with a smile. She returned the smile.

"Mellon, you know that when we are alone you can just call me Feywen. I prefer that."

"I know. But it is also who you are now and you cannot forget it."

"I will never be able to forget it, which is why I am here. The wolves did not perish."

"What wolves?"

"The Wolves of Mordor, Morgoth's werewolves. They attacked Rivendell last month. One said that he hadn't believed it was true that I lived."

"You went to Mordor." He looked at her sternly. "I told you not to go back there."

"I had to go back for this." She drew the sword and handed it to him. He immediately noticed the taint. "I told you about it, remember?"

"I remember. This taint,"

"Is from me." She gave him the short version of Morgoth's final offer and waited for him to say something. He looked at the blade and then at her.

"Why did the wolves attack?" He asked, tactfully changing the subject back to why she had come.

"They wanted me. I think they were seeing how well I was guarded. They surrounded my children. If Gilraen didn't have the ability to command the elements, I fear they would have been killed before Glorfindel and I made it out into the courtyard. Gandalf, do they want what I fear they do?"

"What is it that you fear they want from you?"

"I am alive where Morgoth is dead and I bear Morgoth's taint. My grandfather had a hand in creating the Silmarilli and I destroyed them. I killed Morgoth."

"You fear that they want you to undo what you did." She nodded.

"Can I do it?"

"You can remake the jewels, only they would not be what they once were. They would not be the Silmarilli as we knew them. As for resurrecting him, I don't know, Feywen. Only you know the answer to that." She looked in his eyes and saw the answer that he refused to say and that she had feared. She could bring him back and he was afraid that the taint would lead her to do it if she were in Mordor. "I will say this, again, however." He said, breaking her train of thought. "Do NOT go back to Mordor. No matter what, don't go back. If the wolves capture you, kill them and get back to Rivendell. You will be safest there. Do you understand me? Do not leave Rivendell on any account."

"I understand, Mithrandir. Thank you." She turned to leave.

"Feywen,"

"Yes?"

"Stay the night at least. You are tired and I would feel better if you stayed the night. I would rather you stay here in Isengard until this problem with the wolves was resolved, but then Glorfindel would be after my head if you hadn't taken it first in getting home." He chuckled. She smiled and nodded her acceptance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Together

**Review Response: Elves are Awesome, you've no idea how much harder it's going to be. hehehehehe**

**Disclaimer: Can't remember if i put this in the first chapter or not so, I do not own any of the places, races, or names from the actual Lord of the Rings series. I only own Feywen, her Elemental Guardians, and her children (except for their names), as well as my extremely evil plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"Gilraen," **_she looked up at her name. Her brother, Elrond, was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, his arms crossed. She marked her place in the book and closed it.

_**"What is it?"**_

_** "I'm worried about Naneth. We should go and look for her."**_

_** "She didn't want us to. Remember? And Ada told us not to follow her."**_

_** "We don't even know where she has gone. What if she was captured by those wolves who attacked last week?"**_

_** "Naneth is too strong to be captured. Look what she did to the wolves."**_

_** "She is only one." **_Gilraen began to feel uneasy as Elrond made his argument to go after their mother. He was right. She was just one and the last time she had to fight a pack of something alone, she had almost been taken to Isengard and the fallen wizard Saruman. It was also when her mother, their grandmother, had died. _**"She is in danger of being taken back to Mordor. The last time she was there, she died while fighting for the good of Middle Earth. Morgoth forced her to marry him. If Ada and Naneth had not fought, we may very have been his children instead of Ada's."**_

_** "What are you afraid of, Elrond?"**_

_** "That she'll be forced into another marriage to some other dark being."**_

_** "There is no other dark being for her to be married to. Not to mention that she would never willingly give up something again, not the ones she loves."**_

_** "There is the chance if she is captured when she is alone."**_

_** "The guardians are with her."**_

_** "They won't be enough either. They weren't last time."**_

_** "Last time, she left them with Ada to keep the shields from failing."**_

_** "Is that a risk you are willing to take?" **_Gilraen looked at the book in her hands. It was the account of the War of the Ring they had been told, but she still found it interesting reading. In it was the events that had started their mother on her path. If she had not followed the Hobbit on his quest to destroy the Ring, Morgoth would not have needed to force her into a marriage because he wouldn't have known about her. She would have been safe. But if she had not gone, Sauron would have won and all would have been laid to waste because the Hobbit would have failed. Frodo knew it and knew that it was her presence that had saved him. Her mother had done the right thing even though her brother and friends and love did not want her to. She put the book down and grabbed her sword.

_**"Let's go. Elrohir said that she wanted to get answers. She will have gone to Gandalf. If we hurry, we can catch up to her."**_

_** "Why not Gondor? Surely the answers she wants are there."**_

_** "Gandalf is on the way to Gondor. With Saruman dead and Gandalf living in Isengard, the Gap of Rohan is safe to travel through. Naneth will have gone through there. From there, she could turn home or continue to Gondor."**_

_** "Alright, we'll go through the Gap of Rohan."**_

* * *

She sighed in relief as she rode into the courtyard of the Homely House. To her, it was home and she was loath to leave it again. Gandalf's advice was sound and since she was the Lady of Rivendell, she had the power to summon the rage of the Ford of Bruinen to protect herself and those with her. Not to mention she also had her Element Guardians. She smiled as she dismounted her horse and waited for her children to run to her and greet her like they always did. She had sent Vilya ahead with word of her coming when she had entered the valley. Worry gnawed at her when none of her family ran out of the halls to greet her.

_**"Feywen!"**_The Elf queen turned sharply at her name and saw Elrohir running towards her from her glade. It was where she and Glorfindel had built their house before the war with Morgoth. _**"You must come quickly! There is something wrong with Glorfindel. I can't get through to him."**_

_** "What's happened?" **_Feywen threw the reins to waiting stable hand and followed Elrohir to her old house.

_**"I am not sure. But he locked himself in the house shortly after you left. About a week later I think. I haven't been able to get through to him."**_

_** "And Gilraen and Elrond?" **_Elrohir's brow furrowed.

_**"They're not with you? I thought surely they would have caught up with you or you would have met them on your way back."**_

_** "Elrohir, no one rode in with me. And I left instructions not to follow. Why did you let them follow?"**_

_** "I didn't know until they had already left. And then Glorfindel," **_Feywen growled him into silence and opened the door to her house and found Glorfindel staring at his weapons on the table. She walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. _**"Melamin," **_she whispered. He looked at her and her heart broke. There was loss in his eyes that she had never thought to see again. The last time she had seen it, she was dying in his arms in the halls of Mordor.

_**"You're back. The children,"**_

_** "I didn't meet them on the road."**_

_** "Gilraen left this." **_He handed her a note in their daughter's neat scrawl.

_Ada, Elrond and I are going after Naneth. She is counting on the Wolves following her towards Isengard. I remember the tale you told us and what happened. We are unwilling to let that same scenario happen again. The only reason she wasn't taken to Saruman then was because you went back for her. This time, there is no one to go back for her. Please don't be mad. We'll be with Naneth and return when she does. Gilraen_

Feywen looked up from the letter. _**"You told them about the Orc pack." **_He nodded. _**"Where's your armor? Your light armor."**_

_** "Our rooms."**_

_** "Then go and put it on."**_

_** "Why?"**_

_** "We are going after our children. That's why." **_Feywen grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, grabbing his weapons at the same time. "We are in this together. We always have been. I left you here this time because I needed you to be safe from the Wolves. The fact that I didn't meet Gilraen and Elrond on the road means that they were taken by the Wolves. We'll go over Redhorn Pass and work our way to Mordor from there. The Wolves have dared take my family from me while I am away. They will pay for it with their lives."

"Before we go," he said, stopping her from turning to the door, "you have to tell me why you went to Gandalf." Feywen looked at him before sitting and motioning for him to do the same.

"The answers I needed weren't easy for me to hear. They won't be easy for you either." She took a breath and made sure that no other Elves were around and continued speaking in Common Tongue. "When the Wolves attacked, I had a feeling they were here to see how well I was guarded. They want me back in Mordor because I have the power to remake the jewels I destroyed. According to Gandalf, they won't be the same as before, but I have the power nonetheless. I also asked him if I had the power to do what they wanted me to do. He didn't answer me outright. But I saw the truth of it in his eyes." She didn't say it, but he knew.

"I'll go after them. You can't be allowed anywhere near Mordor again." He stood and grabbed his weapons.

"You are not leaving me here to worry over the lives of my family. I am going with you. The Wolves will listen to me when I demand our children back."

"Gandalf told you not to go back to Morodr. But you went back and got the sword. What if it was something deeper that drove you back to Mordor when you got the sword? What if this taint is what is drawing you back there? That is where you killed Morgoth. That is where you got the taint. It is there that the taint can infect you. I can't lose you again, Feywen. Especially to Morgoth. He took you from me once. I am not willing to let him take you from me again."

"And I am not going to let him take you from me either. When I tried to escape from his castle, just after Lithwen arrived, I was beaten and he got into my mind. He made me think you were there with me and he killed you before my eyes! He killed you and there was nothing I could do! We promised each other that we were in this together. If we go into Mordor, this time, we go in together." Glorfindel smiled.

_**"**__**Amin mela lle." **_He whispered, pulling her into a hug and kissing her. "Okay, we go together. And if we're to catch them before they reach Mordor, we have to go now. They have a two month head start on us."

"That two months will get them to Mordor by the time we travel a month. But we do have to hurry."

"What else are you worried about?" She bit her lip. "Feywen?"

"Elrond is the oldest, yet he doesn't have command over the elements like he should. He is a son of Celebrant's house. I'm worried that part of this taint is in our children. If you are right and this taint is connected to Mordor, then the longer they are there, the greater chance that we will lose one or both of them."

"Then we've no time to lose." She smiled.

_**"Elrohir!" **_She called and he appeared at the door.

_**"Yes, Feywen?"**_

_** "Ready our horses and supplies. We are going after our children." **_He nodded and left followed closely by the couple. _"Those Wolves messed with the wrong family and they will pay for it." _Feywen vowed and felt the same anger and commitment from Kemen, Alu, Vilya, and Naur. _"Again, I am at war. But I am not alone." _She squeezed her husband's hand and he squeezed hers in return.

_**"Together." **_He promised and she nodded.

* * *

***insert evil laugh for future plans* **

**Translations: melamin=my love; amin mela lle= i love you**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. May It Be

**My evilness is not yet done, Elves. This is just the beginning.**

* * *

He slowed his horse to a stop as he entered the only Homely House in Middle Earth. He needed to see Feywen. He needed to tell her that there was a way to remove the taint from her. He had noticed it as he had looked at the sword the night she stayed and then had thought about it. The longer she had been near him, a force of good, the taint receded from the sword. He knew that if she stayed in Rivendell long enough, the place where she had grown and where the wisest had lived, she would be cured. Lórien was also an option for her as that was where the ring, Nenya, had been with the Lady Galadriel. It was a chance that he knew she would take. The taint was like a growth. If untreated, it would grow until it consumed everything good, like the darkness in Mirkwood had done many years ago. He stopped an Elf and asked for Feywen and was directed to Elrohir who was sitting in the Hall of Fire.

_**"Gandalf," **_he greeted, _**"a pleasure as always to see you."**_

_** "I must see Feywen. The Elf who sent me to you looked worried. Where is she?"**_

_** "A situation has come up."**_

_** "What sort of situation? It can't be as bad as the one she's already in, that she had to come to me about." **_Elrohir closed the book in his hand and gestured for Gandalf to follow him into his father's private study.

"Gilraen and Elrond went after her when she went to see you. They were a week behind and Feywen should have met them on her way back. But she didn't. She feared that the Wolves captured them to lure her to Mordor. She and Glorfindel left a month ago to rescue them."

"They took the children?" Elrohir nodded. "That is no small feat. Feywen was trained by a Dúnedain woman and Glorfindel and I know the two of them trained their children in the same way."

"We don't know what happened? Any signs of it had been erased before Feywen even reached where they might have been taken from."

"I didn't pass them on the road. I would have known if hostages had been taken through the Gap of Rohan."

"Then they didn't go through the Gap. And neither did Feywen and Glorfindel, then. They went over the pass."

"That'll take her into the heart of evil. Why didn't she let Glorfindel go alone? I told her not to go back there!"

"What would you have her do, Gandalf? Leave her children and Glorfindel to the wolves' mercy?"

"She is in the most danger if she returns to Mordor." Gandalf turned on his heel and hurried out of the study and to his horse, stopping in the Hall of Fire to grab Celebrants' weapons, and raced after the couple. He needed to catch them before they reached Lórien. If he could convince her to stay in the Golden Wood and wait for him and Glorfindel to return with the children, then she would be safe and begin healing. But he had to hurry. There was no telling how quickly the taint would take hold once she stepped into Mordor.

* * *

A soft and clear voice echoed over the trees of the Golden Wood. "May it be an evening star, shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls, your heart will be true. You walk a lonely road. Oh! How far you are from home. Mornie utulie. Believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. May it be the shadow's call, will fly away. May it be you journey on, to light the day. When the night is overcome, you may rise to find the sun. Mornie utulie. Believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantie. A promise lives within you now. A promise lives within you now." Feywen let her voice fade into silence as she finished the lullaby. She couldn't believe that she had let the darkness from her past attack her life.

"Don't cry, Melamin. We'll get them back."

"But at what cost, Glorfindel? Gandalf didn't want me to go back to Mordor because he's afraid of what Morgoth's lingering darkness will do to me. What if he's right? What if that darkness takes control of me?" Glorfindel stopped their horses and grabbed her shoulders.

"It won't, Feywen. It won't because I love you. And our children love you. And your dead family loves you. That is your light in this darkness. Mornie alantie, Feywen. The darkness has fallen away twice now. And you are the one who drove it out both times." He took her hands in his. "This time will be no different." She took back her hands.

"But it is different Glorfindel. Both times, I walked willingly into the darkness as the light to defeat it. This time, the darkness has taken my light from me. I am a blind beggar in a lit room. Unable to find my light in the everlasting darkness that is my fate." She nudged her horse forward. "And it's all because I didn't have the strength to fully resist my greatest desire." She tried to blink away the tears, but they kept falling and Glorfindel didn't know what to do to make them stop this time. He knew that she would always blame herself for what had happened to their children.

"It may be different, Feywen. But you have to believe that, just like with Sauron, and with Morgoth, you will find a way to win. You threw the One Ring into the fires of Mount Doom. You gave your life to save Middle Earth from Morgoth."

"And who is going to save the world from me, Glorfindel?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the trees in front of her. "Who will be the one to stop me if I become the dark queen I was turning into before I killed Morgoth?"

"No one because I won't let it happen. When we left Rivendell, I promised you that I would not let Morgoth take you away from me again. It's a promise I intend to keep." Feywen hung her head and they rode in silence for the rest of the day. She didn't even talk to her guardians who were her friends. There was nothing anyone could say that would comfort the High Queen. She blamed herself for the fates of her children. She feared for Elrond and the taint that may already be starting to claim him the closer he got to Mordor. If Glorfindel was right and it was being close to Mordor that allowed the taint to grow, then Elrond was in more danger than Gilraen. He had been born in Gondor, when she and Glorfindel had stopped there to rest and talk with the king. Nothing special had happened at his birth, no crazy movement of the elements as new ones were created to look after the newest child of Celebrant's house. Gilraen, on the other hand, had been born in Rivendell and her elemental guardians had made themselves known when she was born. She was afraid for her children. She didn't know enough about her taint to know what it would do to those she loved.

Alu didn't leave Feywen's side the entire day. Of the four of them, she was the closest to the Elf. It was a rare thing for one element to be closer to their Elf than the others, but it happened sometimes. Especially when the Elf was under great emotional stress and the trials Feywen had gone through during the course of her long life had caused her much grief. The others didn't mind. Alu being so close to Feywen would only mean that Feywen was that much more protected. Of the four of them, only Alu had fought for Feywen's honor when she was a prisoner of Morgoth.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Feywen said as they camped just outside of the Golden Wood. They had taken care not to alert Celeborn's Elves that they were passing through as they would waste time by staying in Lórien.

"For what?" Glorfindel looked at his wife and noticed that she was looking a little pale. He didn't know if it was the taint or if she was ill. She hadn't been sleeping much since they had left Rivendell. He feared that it was the taint trying to turn her now that they were out of any influence from her past life.

"For not being careful. Gandalf had told me before not to go back to Mordor, but I went back for this anyway." She held her sword in her hand. "I think you are right and that it was the taint that drove me back there. The only reason I didn't stay was because I felt you near. If you _and_ I hadn't gone to Gondor a few months ago, I think I might have stayed." Feywen twisted her wedding ring, not looking at her husband. "If I hadn't gone back to Mordor, I wouldn't have been seen by the Wolves. They wouldn't have followed us back to Rivendell. Maybe Elrond would have healed from the taint." The last part she said without thinking. Glorfindel looked at his wife, unsure of what to say. He hadn't been thinking about what would happen to their children in Mordor. Those were thoughts that he didn't want to allow into his mind. It was obvious that those thoughts had crossed her mind more than once.

"What makes you think that Elrond is the one in danger of being turned?" Feywen only stood and walked away in answer. Glorfindel sighed. When she was like this, he could rarely get through to her and it left him helpless. He stood and walked over to her. "Feywen, we'll get them back. You said that you can't find your light. Well they are your light. They are the reason you are fighting this time. You can't let yourself be taken by despair." He turned her to face him and he almost let her go. Her eyes no longer had their usual warmth. They were dead, and cold. "Feywen? Feywen. Feywen!" He shook her and she pushed him off and drew her sword which was noticeably darker. He drew his to defend himself. "Feywen, come back to me! This isn't you. Feywen!" He dodged another attack and stepped inside her reach, knowing the risk he was taking in doing so. He wrapped a strong arm around her and kissed her. She struggled to get away, but he didn't let go until she started returning the kiss and he heard her sword clatter to the ground. He pulled back and was glad to see the warmth had returned to her eyes. "Thank the Valar."

"What happened?" He released her and she saw the bare sword on the ground and her eyes widened in fright. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Glorfindel grabbed her and held her close again and she cried into his chest.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, Melamin. You didn't hurt me." He began rocking her.

"It shouldn't have happened. Glorfindel, something is terribly wrong. The last time I was like that, I was sparring Ether in Mordor and I killed him. I was around other Dark Elves."

"Then there must be some around here somewhere." She looked up sharply.

"They're supposed to have been destroyed, Glorfindel. Every last one of them. And I don't know how to make them."

"We should go to Celeborn."

"But,"

"No, Feywen. We are going to Caras Galadhon. Celeborn will have answers for us. If the last time this happened to you was when you were surrounded by other Dark Elves, there may have been a sighting. Come on." Glorfindel broke camp on his own and then threw Feywen onto her horse, keeping her sword with him. He was worried about her. She was changing when she was nowhere near Mordor. To him, it meant that beings of Mordor were loose, and nearer to them than he liked.

* * *

**Hehehehehe**

**Disclaimer: the song Feywen sings is "May it Be" by Enya and belongs to her, not me.**

**Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)**  
** Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. To War

**More twists and evilness to come. Enjoy!**

**Just a reminder, _Bold Italic font is Elvish_**

* * *

Glorfindel, Celeborn, and Orophin waited as Feywen examined the ground where the wolves had been spotted. She saw where her children had been thrown to the ground and then forced to stand. She moved to stand in the spot where she knew her daughter had stood and looked in the way the feet were pointing. She walked into the trees and examined the ground there, freezing when she saw footprints she knew well. On the several occasions she had wandered the land of Mordor, she had used these tracks to determine the use of the road she was on. She returned from the trees, her face pale with worry and something else that the other three could not identify.

"It's okay, Melamin. They went around the wood. We can catch them if we hurry. They shouldn't be too far ahead." Glorfindel said, looking at the ground himself.

"They are on animals that are not natural, Glorfindel. And those wolves are now on open ground."

"Then we will just have to push on." He looked toward the east. "Maybe you should stay here with Celeborn." He whispered. "You'll be safer and less likely to change within the borders of Caras Galadhon." She pulled away and looked at him, a fire returned to her eyes.

"No, Glorfindel. I have to go with you. If I don't, you'll just be one more pawn that they can use against me. We go together." He smiled, finally able to recognize his wife. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Then we had better get going if we want to catch them before they reach Mordor." Feywen nodded and went back to studying the ground. She walked back and forth several times, trying to find the way they went. Finally, she stopped and looked southward.

"It's hard to tell which way they've gone. Some tracks go north along the Anduin and the rest go south. I don't know if they've split up, one group taking Elrond and the other taking Gilraen or if they've split up in an effort to separate us by taking both of them one way and using the other as a distraction."

"Either way, they'll have to go until they can cross the river." Celeborn said. "The only place to cross southward is Osgiliath. They'll have to travel in the mountains until they reach Gundabad and come south from around Erebor."

"They won't want to risk being killed and getting their captives rescued." Orophin said, having learned Common when his brother died at Helm's Deep. "The ones that have the captives will go through Gundabad. Your best option would be to navigate the river until the falls. We can send messengers to Gondor to get you horses." Feywen walked over to their horses and removed the saddles and the saddle bags, whispering to them. Once they were free of their burden, they ran southward.

"They will meet us at the falls. They'll be able to reach it before us even with boats. Messengers won't reach even Rohan by the time we reach the falls. If they can, they'll meet us in Emyn Muil, or outside it. The boats will have to be our way. It'll be ten days to Parth Galen if we are lucky."

"Feywen, I would like to send Orophin with you." Celeborn spoke up. "Just to the rapids."

"No, Celeborn. This is a quest for me and Glorfindel. This is my fault and my children are paying the price for it. No one else can come with us. I refuse to let anyone else pay for my sins."

"Feywen,"

"No! Celeborn. No one else comes with us."

"Very well. Come, we'll go back to Caras Galadhon and prepare you a vessel to leave on the marrow." Feywen nodded and fell back to walk with Glorfindel. He said nothing and she didn't mind it. She feared that if she spoke, she would say something she'd regret later. She hoped the tracks she had seen were made by the wolves in their human forms. She didn't want to think of what it meant if they had been the footprints of Dark Elves.

_"We can scout for you, Feywen." _Kemen spoke up. It was the first any of them had spoken since the children had been taken.

_"We know where they are going, Kemen. There is no need to separate. Besides, I don't know if I can be separated from you again. Five hundred years the five of us were apart and even though we became stronger, I always feared the Morgoth would discover the connection and use you to turn me. Now I fear that if I turn and we are separated, the five of us will cause chaos and no one will be able to stop us."_

_ "Gilraen will be able to." _Vilya whispered. Feywen sighed.

_"I hope it doesn't come to that. She shouldn't have to kill her own mother to make up for my sins. I should have gone back to Valinor when I had the chance."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "The threat of Morgoth lingers because I am still here. If I am captured and turned, I will bring Morgoth back from wherever I sent him and the two of us will destroy this world. If I had left when Gilraen was ready to handle things on her own, none of this would have happened."_

_ "Feywen, you can't blame yourself."_

_ "Then who do I blame, Alu? It seems to be a never ending cycle. A child pays for the sins of their ancestors. I paid the price for my grandparents and now Gilraen and Elrond are paying the price for my stupidity. When will this cycle end? Our family is still young in terms of generations. Will Gilraen make a mistake that her children will have to pay for?"_

_ "Feywen!" _Naur shouted from somewhere as there was no torch for her to light. _"Enough of this doubt. You are the Champion of Middle Earth. You've slain Sauron and his master, Morgoth. You died so that the people of Middle Earth would live. The way you are talking now, it is shameful. So your family has a habit of paying for the sins of the generation before. If that is how it must be, then it must be. Gilraen and Elrond won't have to pay much more if you can reach them in time. Now get out of your own head and start being the warrior your mother raised. You are the sister of kings. Act like one!" _Feywen scowled as she walked beside her husband, knowing the fire spirit was right. Not to mention that she hated having to be talked out of a depression she drove herself into.

* * *

Ten days later, Feywen and Glorfindel were sitting on the grass of Parth Galaen. Feywen had told him what had happened here during the War of the Ring and the life that had been lost to both the Ring and the Uruk-hai. It was here that much had been decided in that war. Here, she could have been captured with Merry and Pippin and taken to Saruman. Then the war would have been lost, and Morgoth may have been freed and she would have been killed instead of forced into a marriage with him. She shivered at the thought. Glorfindel looked at her. She shook her head and looked across the river. This is where she had crossed to go after two Hobbits whose lives had been in her hands. Now the lives of her children depended on her.

_**"We should wait a day before we cross." **_Glorfindel said as he looked across the river and then to the sky, seeing the dark clouds. _**"The rain will make the crossing difficult."**_ Feywen looked up and thought. She knew that with Alu, they would be able to cross, then she remembered how hard it had been for her to cross alone on a fair day with Alu's help. He was right. They would have to wait a day. She nodded before standing and walking away from the lawn. Glorfindel got up and followed her until they reached an area he didn't recognize, down river from where they had camped. She looked at the ground with sadness in her eyes, remembering what had happened here. _**"Feywen?"**_

_** "This is where Boromir fell and Merry and Pippin were captured. It was here that I made my choice to go after Frodo for the last time. I could have gone with my brother to rescue the younger Hobbits. But I stayed true to my oath, my promise that I had made to Gandalf." **_She didn't say anything else, she didn't need to. Glorfindel knew why she had come back to this place. She didn't want to forget why she was fighting. She knew that after they saved Elrond and Gilraen, they would have to war against Mordor in order to defeat whatever was left there. But that's what he was worried about as well. He wasn't sure what would happen when she stepped onto the cursed ground again. All he knew was that he would be with her no matter what happened.

Feywen looked up suddenly and pulled her bow from her back. Celeborn had noticed that she didn't have Nardil with her and had given her a bow of Lórien for her to use. Glorfindel had given her sword back to her on the third day of their river journey, confident that she wouldn't change again. After another minute, he heard what she did, horses. He thought maybe they were their horses, the ones that Feywen had sent ahead. But Feywen had told him that she had sent them to the other side of the river. They were on their way to the shallowest point, or even Osgiliath to cross the bridge there. Feywen didn't relax as the men came into view, leading their horses through the undergrowth. They had been following the river.

"That's far enough." Feywen said, pointing an arrow at them. "Who are you and what are you doing this far up the Anduin?" The men stopped and held up their hands. The Elves recognized the crest on their jerkins. They were men of Rohan. Glorfindel sheathed his sword and Feywen lowered the bow. The older of the two spoke up.

"We are men of Rohan. We have been sent by our king to ask for aid from the High Queen Feywen."

"What for?" Feywen asked.

"Our people are being forced to Helms Deep. For the past few months, Orcs have been attacking the villages. We do not know where they are coming from. The king fears an attack and is moving the people in order to keep them safe."

"And why does he want the help of the high queen?"

"We have been given reports that a large host is being amassed somewhere in the White Mountains. Our numbers are too small compared to those of the enemy. During the War of the Ring, many ages ago, the Elves came to our aid. We are asking for their aid once more."

"How do you mean to send for the queen's aid?" Glorfindel asked.

"Our king told us that we can ask the Lord of the Golden Wood to send word to her and she would come through the Gap of Rohan." The younger answered before his companion could say anything. Feywen sighed.

_**"Feywen, we have to help them." **_Glorfindel whispered to her.

_**"But Elrond and Gilraen. If we go and help Rohan, we won't have a chance to intercept them. We had to have gotten ahead by now."**_

_** "Feywen, listen to yourself." **_She glared at him. _**"If we don't help Rohan against these Orcs, the Orcs will lay waste to the kingdom before moving on to Gondor and the north. What's the point in saving our children if there is nothing good for them to be saved for?"**_

_** "But,"**_

_** "Feywen, you are the Champion of Middle Earth. This is why you were sent back after you and Morgoth died. If you turn your back on Rohan, you turn your back on everything you believe in. The children will be fine. We have taught them well. And, like you said, if they are hurt, that would bring the wrath of their queen upon them. I doubt they want that." **_Feywen sighed in defeat.

_**"How are you able to do that?"**_

_** "Do what, Melamin?" **_He smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. She turned back to the Men.

"You need look no further for the High Queen Feywen. I am she." Feywen told them. "Though, my army in Rivendell will not arrive in time to be of any help." She put her bow away and began walking back to Parth Galen. The others followed. She and Glorfindel pulled their boat onto the back and hid it next to the one her brother had hidden during the other war. Feywen looked at the younger and took her family crest from around her neck. "Take this to Lórien and to Lord Celeborn. Tell him that the bearer of this crest has need of his army. Lead them to Helms Deep."

"But,"

"Do not argue with me. You have said so yourselves. You are outnumbered. Take your horse and carry this message."

"Yes, my Lady." The man bowed and left. Feywen and Glorfindel picked up their packs and began walking back the way they had come with the other man. He didn't need to be told that he needed to lead the two of them to Helms Deep.

_"And so begins the war." _Feywen said grimly to the elements. They couldn't argue. They had often discussed the possibility that the kidnapping of her children was a preemptive war strike. Now to learn that Orcs were preparing to attack the people of Rohan, the war had begun. And Feywen had a sickening feeling that it would not end with her rescue of her children.

* * *

**Thought to add some action between the kidnapping and the rescue. Though, I do have plenty of other ideas. hehehehe. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. The Fellowship

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

They reined in their horses as they crested the hill that stood above the keep. They had reached it at the same time as the people had, having moved swifter once the Elves had gotten horses to ride instead of walking. The Man next to them looked anxious as he looked at the refugees. Feywen didn't like what she was seeing either. Women and children made up most of the crowd that was slowly entering the keep. She couldn't see any men except for children and the elderly. She didn't even see the king. Though, she hadn't been to Rohan since before her children had been born. She knew that the soldier would not be so worried if he was able to recognize his king among his people.

Feywen spurred her borrowed horse down and rode to the guards at the gate. "Where is the king?" She demanded.

"Who are you to make such a demand, Elf?" He countered. Feywen took a breath, sitting upright in the saddle.

"I am the High Queen Celebrant. Your king has sent for my aid and I have come."

"Where is your army?"

"They come. But tell me, where is your king? Has he passed through these gates." The guard turned to the rider who had led them to the keep.

"Is she truly the High Queen?"

"She is." Glorfindel and the rider answered at the same time. "She gave her crest to Gamling to take to the Lord of the Golden Wood on another errand. Else she would show it to you."

"Where is the king?" Feywen pressed.

"He has not arrived, Majesty." The guard said. "From what some of the refugees have said, there was a Warg attack on the way here."

"Wargs?" Glorfindel questioned. "Are you sure?"

_**"I don't like this, Glorfindel. This is becoming too much like the War of the Ring. The people of Edoras fleeing to the keep. An attack on the road. The same happened then." **_Feywen muttered.

_**"So you believe him?"**_

_** "I believe what my eyes show me. If they had not been attacked, where is the rest of the Rohirrim and the king?" **_Feywen looked back along the line of people a moment before spurring her horse forward, back the way the people had come. Glorfindel spurred his horse after her and they ignored the looks from the people. Their guide didn't bother to follow, knowing that his horse would not be able to keep up with those the Elves were on because of their Elf magic.

_"What do you fear, Feywen?" _Kemen asked as the Elves raced along the worn path.

_"I fear that which was prevented during the War of the Ring. The Wargs were sent to kill the people and Théoden. I fear that this time, they succeeded in killing the king, or at least fatally wounding him. Perhaps I can save him." _

The two Elves rode in swift silence. From what Aragorn had told her, it had taken them two to three days to reach the keep. He couldn't be sure because he had fallen over the cliff with a Warg during the battle. When Legolas had related the tale for Bilbo, it had been two days, maybe three. Either way, they had been attacked during the middle of the second day. The hours passed agonizingly slow for the two Elves as they pushed their steeds to the brink of exhaustion. Finally, at nightfall, they saw campfires and Men around them. The two Elves slowed their horses as guards approached them, injured but not seriously.

"Name yourselves." One demanded.

"I am High Queen Celebrant. This is Lord Glorfindel. We come from Helm's Deep."

"Hama and Gamling found you then. Tis great news. And we are fortunate you come now. We were attacked by Wargs and the king has been wounded. We have sent Riders to Helm's Deep for healers for we dare not move him lest he perish." The second guard said.

"Many of the men believe he will not last the night."

"I will see what I can do." Feywen said and the four of them rode into the camp where she was immediately taken to the king. He was deathly pale and a fatal wound had been hastily bandaged just below his heart. Carefully, she removed the bandage and inspected the wound. It was small, but deep and had almost punctured the king's lung. Also, she could feel the morgul poison. _**"Glorfindel, in my bag is a supply of athelas. Fetch it for me." **_She whispered. Glorfindel obeyed without comment, knowing what it meant. He only hoped that the king would last the night.

* * *

"Majesty," the guard said, shaking the Elf's shoulder. She mumbled something in Elvish and turned over, wrapping an arm around the Elf Lord next to her. The guard smiled a moment before shaking her again. "Majesty, you must wake. The king requests your presence. She still didn't wake up, but the shaking woke up the Elf next to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The king is awake and wishes to speak with the High Queen. But she is refusing to wake."

"She labored until dawn. It is good that he is feeling better. But can't the meeting wait until she has rested some first?"

"The king does not wish to remain on this cursed plain longer than he has to. He wants to know if he can be moved and taken to the Keep." Feywen mumbled something about impatient men before sitting up, pushing her black hair out of her eyes.

"We will be there shortly." She said. The guard nodded and left to relay the message. Feywen turned to Glorfindel. _**"Since when have I been at the beckon call of the king?"**_

_** "His concern is valid. His men were attacked here. It was dangerous enough staying the night. He would be safer in the Keep."**_

_** "Not for long if things keep going like they are. We are walking straight into a trap by walking into Helm's Deep. It's the War of the Ring all over again."**_

_** "That's the second time you've said that."**_

_** "That is because with each passing second, it becomes more true. Except this time I am following Aragorn's path instead of Frodo's. The only thing we can be glad for is that Gandalf has not become corrupted and is creating the monsters that are bound to attack Helm's Deep."**_

_** "You saw them to, then." **_She nodded.

_**"Come, we must see to the king. I want to make sure that he is fit to travel lest he travel without us." **_The two Elves rose from the furs that had served as their bed and gathered their things. Once they were ready, they stepped outside and noticed the preparations to move out. Feywen looked at it with grim eyes. She didn't like what she was seeing. When she had last seen the Rohirrim, they had been many strong. Now, a quarter of their number was dead and of those that lived, half were injured. Those injured were not as severely wounded as the king had been, but they would need healing once they got to the Keep. The two of them hurried to the king's tent which was still up even though the rest were being taken down. It was a risky move on the Men's part, but they wished to keep their king comfortable. The two Elves entered and the king looked at them, his squire, a Hobbit, helping him to sit up. Feywen knew him to be one of Meriadoc's sons. She did not like it at all. Two much was becoming too similar to her brother's war. "Majesty," she greeted. The king looked at her.

"The men tell me you are calling yourself Queen Celebrant, your house name, rather than your actual name."

"It is the one name that not many know of. Too many can claim to be me by using my first name." The king nodded. "You have me at a lost, King. You know my name and yet I do not know yours. It has been many years since I have been to Rohan."

"I am Théoden." A chill ran up Feywen's spine and she turned to the Hobbit.

"And you, Shireling? What is your name?"

"Meriadoc, my Lady. But most call me Merry."

_**"It's happening again, Feywen." **_Glorfindel whispered. _**"This happened when you were taken to Mordor. The Fellowship had been reborn save for Legolas and Gandalf."**_

_** "So Pippin is in Gondor with Aragorn. Gimli in Erebor. I wouldn't doubt there was a Man of Gondor named Boromir alive as well. They are all being brought together again. This does not bode well, Glorfindel." **_Feywen turned to the king and inspected his wound and nodded. "You are fit to travel, my Lord. My army marches towards Helm's Deep as we speak."

"My Lady," Théoden ventured, "what are you worried about, if I may ask."

"It is nothing you need concern yourself with." Feywen assured. "You need to focus on keeping your people safe." Théoden nodded and his attendants began helping him to his feet and back into his armor. Feywen and Glorfindel left the tent to ready their own horses. Feywen looked to the east and her heart fell and her blood grew cold. A darkness was gathering. She hoped that it was not corrupting her children. She wanted them to be strong enough to resist. Feywen drew her own sword and looked at it. It was darker than it had been on the river journey. It was gathering strength and she could only hope that her light would be strong enough to fight it. She sheathed the sword and mounted her horse and guided it so she rode next to the king.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Ten Thousand

_"May it be an evening star; Shines down upon you;" She sang softly to the baby in her arms and the child tucked against her side. He was older by two years than the baby girl in her arms, but he still loved to listen to the song she sang as their lul-la-bye. "May it be when darkness falls; Your heart will be true; You walk a lonely road; Oh! How far you are from home; Mornie utulie; Believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantie; A promise lives within you now." The baby's green eyes closed and she could feel the steady breathing of her son against her side. She watched her children sleep while singing softly. Lindir had composed the song in her honor when she had defeated Morgoth. She refused to let it be a reminder of what she had to go through and instead used it as a child's song. "How long are you going to stand there, Melamin?" She asked without looking up from her baby girl._

_ "I could stand here forever in this moment." Glorfindel answered and continued to look at his family, imprinting the moment in his mind._

_ "Why don't you come and pick up your son and put him in his bed so I can put my daughter in her crib." Glorfindel chuckled and walked forward and picked up the black haired two year old and carried him across the room to the small bed while Feywen carefully stood from their bed and walked to the crib and laid the baby girl down. _

_ "Feywen," she turned to her husband and waited for him to continue. "Feywen,"_

* * *

_**"Feywen, wake up." **_She opened her eyes to find herself looking into her husband's green ones. She looked around and found herself in a stone room with her weapons on. She quickly remembered where she was and sat up.

_**"Is something wrong?"**_

_** "Nothing, Melamin. Celeborn's army is approaching. A messenger just arrived and says that they are an hour away. Théoden wants you there to greet them. He has not had dealings with Elves before. Besides, you summoned them to fight for the Men of Rohan. You should be there to greet them. He would also like your guidance in war since we have lived through many of them."**_

_** "Not that many." **_She answered as she pulled the blankets off her legs and stood.

_**"I know. But there has not been a war for centuries now and Théoden does not want to let his people down."**_

_** "Was he not First Marshall of the Mark when he was younger as all princes have been? He knows how to lead. He just does not know it yet. But he is right that I should be there to greet the Elves as it was I who sent for them." **_Feywen grabbed her sword and belted it on as they walked. _"How close are the Orcs?"_

_ "They are not Orcs, Feywen." _Kemen replied. _"They are Uruk-hai. Orc bred Uruk-hai."_

_ "Uruks? You are sure about this?"_

_ "Unfortunately, it is hard to mistake them. The land remembers them and therefore so do I."_

_ "So, there are Orcs that survived the Ent attack on Isengard. I've no doubt that Gandalf has no idea about them. It is too late to send for the wizard now. He cannot help us. But I have a job for you and Vilya, Kemen."_

_ "What is it?" _The two of them asked.

_"Follow the Uruk's trail back to where they march from. Should we survive the night here, I will take Celeborn's army and destroy their base. Kemen, I need you to go into the forest and find Treebeard. Tell him that more Uruks may flee beneath his leaves."_

_ "It will be done." _The two answered and left.

_"Are you alright, Feywen?" _Alu asked. Feywen had taken to keeping a flask of water with her at all times so she would never be alone. Of the four spirits, there was no doubt that Alu was the closest to Feywen.

_"No, Alu, I'm not. Each day, my children get closer to the Black Land. Each day, the darkness in me grows stronger. Glorfindel doesn't see it because I don't allow him to. Each time I feel it is controlling me, I hide myself. But tonight, I will not be able to hide. I will have to fight and I have no idea how being near these Uruks is going to affect me. I'm afraid."_

_ "Feywen, you shouldn't hide from your husband. He vowed to always be with you and to help you through your hard times. This is one of them. Don't block him out."_

_ "But Alu,"_

Glorfindel looked sideways at his wife as they walked. He could tell that she was talking with the elements again. Ever since she had left them with him while she went to Mordor, he had gained the ability to talk to them, but it was harder for him. They usually had to talk to him first. But he was able to tell when not all of them were around, he could tell that Vilya and Kemen had both left on some mission or other. They walked in silence to the wall to watch for the army that Feywen had called to help them. On the way, they both counted the men who would be fighting. The numbers did nothing to bolster their hopes.

* * *

"You are not coming through." The Rohan Man said, holding his spear at an angle so as to keep the Elf from entering the keep. "We did not send for help."

"The queen sent for the aid of Lord Celeborn's army. We have answered that call."

"There is no queen here. Only Lady Celebrant and the King of the Mark. And only the king has the authority to call for aid."

"What is going on here?" Two voices cut off the reply from both men and the Man and Elf looked into the keep to see the king and Lady Celebrant walking towards them.

"Orophin,"

"What is the problem here?" Théoden demanded.

"This Elf claims to have been sent for by the queen. But there is no queen here."

"I am the queen he seeks." Feywen said. "I am Queen Celebrant and I have asked for Lord Celeborn's army. They have come to honor the alliance between Men and Elves. Let them pass. We don't have much time. The Orcs will be here soon. We must prepare." She scanned the Elves for the Rider she had sent to Celeborn. _**"Where is Gamling?" **_She asked Orophin quietly. _**"Where is the Rider I sent to you?"**_

_** "He is here, but injured. We were attacked by a pack of Warg Scouts. We suffered injuries, but no losses. And of the injured, he is the worst. Is there anything you can do for him?"**_

_** "I can try. Don't let the others see and take him to the caves where they have gathered the women and children. Have them tend to him until I can get there."**_

_** "I understand." **_Orophin said and nodded to the Elves. Feywen selected one and sent her back out on a horse to scout the Uruks and sent Glorfindel with the Elves. She herself walked with the king onto the wall to check the defenses with Orophin. He said they had seen the Uruks on their way. They were closer than most had hoped. There was no escaping from Helm's Deep now.

* * *

"Ten thousand," he whispered, falling into a chair. Feywen paced, trying to think of a solution. "My namesake stood against that many two ages ago. He and the Elves."

"They had three extra warriors." Feywen spat. "Now, you only have two. Ten thousand against five thousand. Maybe six. It is too late to send for more help. The Elves barely arrived here today." She and Théoden were alone in a small study. They had just gotten the news of the numbers of their enemy and she had just divulged what breed of Orc they were facing.

"The Men of the Mark will defend this keep to their last. This keep will not fall while my men defend it." Théoden was on his feet. She looked at him, resisting the urge to draw her sword. What she had feared was happening. The Uruks were turning her, or the thought of them were. She hoped she would be able to fight them instead of the defenders. It was a fact that she had kept hidden from the king. "Perhaps the Wizard will come, just like he did for Théoden in the Third Age."

"Prepare for battle, Théoden King." She said. "No one else is coming."

* * *

**A shortish chapter, I know. But I wanted to save a whole chapter for the battle. Not sure what I'm going to have happen yet. I'm open to ideas. Thanks for reading and please review**


	9. The First Battle Begins

She took deep breaths as she allowed two Elves to dress her for battle. It had been long since she had been in a war and she had not been a queen in the last one. The Elves insisted that they prepare her. She knew that elsewhere in the keep, Théoden and Glorfindel were also preparing for battle. She looked at her blade on the table. She had not drawn it since they had come to the keep, fearing what it would reveal about her. She wanted nothing more than to leave the Keep and all the defenders inside just to protect them from her. But if she left, they would lose. _"They might lose anyway. Our numbers are small compared to theirs and there is no lost company to come to our aid. There is no one to come to our aid. Should this darkness overtake me in the middle of battle, there is no hope for Men."_

_ "Feywen, you can't think like that. There is always hope. How can you say there is no hope when you know that is false? You are their hope. No matter the darkness, there is always light." _Alu whispered. Vilya and Kemen had yet to return from their scouting mission. Feywen said nothing as the Elves continued to fit her for battle, pulling her black hair into a tight bun which was covered by her helm. The armor was a gift from Elladan before he sailed for her birthday. Emblazoned on the front was her family crest and the armor itself was silver. It hid her among the ranks of Rivendell's army who also wore silver. The last time she had needed it, she had left it in Rivendell and now never traveled without it and was glad that it was light enough to carry. Glorfindel was being provided armor that Celeborn had sent him with the army. They hadn't expected to be going into a war when they left and so he left his behind.

_**"You are ready, Majesty." **_One of the two Elves said and they stepped away, one of them holding her helm in their hand. Feywen looked in the mirror. The last time she had worn armor was the day Elladan had wanted her to try it on. She looked at the helm. The only thing that was missing from it was her crown. She had not retrieved it when she and Glorfindel had left to go after their children. She hadn't been expecting to get involved in a war. She just wanted to rescue her children. It was probably better that she didn't have her crown anyway. If the enemy saw it, they would target her. She put the helm on and dismissed the Elves and continued looking in the mirror. She took a breath and turned, almost drawing her sword. Standing in the doorway was Glorfindel.

_**"Glorfindel, how long have you been standing there?"**_

_** "Long enough to know that you are beginning to doubt yourself." **_He answered. _**"I know that you are afraid of turning on the people we are fighting for. But you did not turn when we were surrounded by the wolves. I don't think you will turn now."**_

_** "You can't be sure of that."**_

"_**Then I'm not leaving your side for a moment." **_Feywen smiled. They both knew that wouldn't be possible. The fighting would drive them apart, no matter how much they tried to stay together. _**"Your helm is missing a piece." **_Glorfindel said and produced her crown. _**"Found it in my pack while looking for clothes to go under my armor. Elrohis must have put it there when we weren't looking." **_Glorfindel fit the crown into place and then placed the helm upon her head. He smiled. The helm wasn't like his nor Elrohir's. Feywen's helm was small in terms of height even though it fit her head perfectly. The sides were back an inch giving her two inches from the eye and giving her a better view of the battle field and then cupped her cheek making a small space for her nose and mouth to be protected. The top of her helm lacked the large arch that adorned most Rivendell style helms. Instead, folded sparrow wings rested atop her head, the wings folded over each other so as to protect her head. In place of the forehead guard of most helms, Feywen's allowed for the Arkenstone Teardrop to shine in the middle, guarded my metal even though the crown was on her head and not in the helm itself. _**"Now, you are ready. Come, Théoden wants to talk to you before the battle begins. Something about placing troops."**_

* * *

Feywen stood among the other Elves and took a deep breath as she watched the Uruks stop just yards from the wall. There was more than she could count. She was sure there were more than ten thousand like they had been told. She could tell that Glorfindel saw it to by the way he tensed up. There wasn't much she could do now except kill as many as she could before they killed her. They might last the night. But then again, there was the chance that they wouldn't. She didn't say anything as the lead Uruk stepped onto the stone jutting out from the ground and roared. She heard it as a battle cry and took another breath, readying her bow, wishing she had Nardil and Nardin with her, her grandparents' strength. But she was alone now with only her strength and that of her parents. The Elves followed her lead. _**"Aim for the head if they have no helm. There is no armor at the neck. Shoot there if the head is defended."**_ He command was passed along the ranks and down to the Elves below. From the corner of her eye, she could see the Men were aiming arrows as well. The two forces watched each other and waited for the other to make the first move. Feywen took another breath to steady herself. Alu and Naur stayed quiet, waiting to be called upon. _**"No mercy,"**_ she sighed and put her bow away and stepped back, drawing her sword. She had to lead, not fight, not yet. She looked towards Théoden. He held up a fist. _**"Release arrows!" **_She called. The twang of several hundred bows being released filled the air. After a few volleys from the Elves on the wall, Feywen repeated the command to the Elves below and arrows flew over them into the Uruks. She lit her own arrows on fire and fired them into the army of Uruks that surged forward. He eyes flicked to the battlefield and she saw them carrying ladders. She called out the word and ordered the Elves on the wall to draw their swords. No one except for Glorfindel looked at the darkness on her blade. It was darker than it had been in Lórien and caused them some concern. But soon, Uruks were climbing over the wall and the fight took control of their minds.

Feywen jumped back as the first Uruk up the ladder tried to attack her. She slit its neck and moved on. Several more Uruks tried the same attack and all died. They were seeing her crown, the Arkenstone, and recognizing her as a leader. After about ten more Uruks, she was back to back with her husband and they guarded each other as the Uruks swarmed up the wall. The Elves managed to push the ladders down, but as soon as they did so, another would take its place, full of Uruks. She could see Orophin holding his own with another Elf woman. She looked like him and Feywen hoped it wasn't his daughter. Feywen was loath to see them share the fate of Haldir. Too much was still happening that was too similar to the War of the Ring. An Uruk swung his sword at her and her armor blocked it and she killed it. She turned to look at the causeway in time to see Uruks carrying a battering ram to the gate. She ordered her archers to shoot. She looked back at the battlefield, remembering everything her brother told her about his battle. She was in time to see several Uruks carrying strange devices towards the wall. She guess they were bombs of some sort and pulled out her bow, lighting the arrow as it reached the Uruks. The fire arrow lit the short fuses and blew up a whole section of Uruks. But Feywen's victory was short lived as the section of wall she was on shot upward and her with it.

She heard Glorfindel call her name and she got to her feet, calling her archers to swords and charging the Uruks coming through the breach. The Elves rallied to her and she led them into the enemies.

* * *

He listened for the Elves that usually patrolled the city. He had noticed the lack of patrols when he entered the wood. He did not like it. It meant only one thing. The Elves had gone to war. He entered the city and was greeted by Celeborn who was sullen. He had never been himself since Galadriel had sailed, but he normally put on a brave face. But the mask was not there this time.

_**"Greetings, Gandalf."**_

_** "Lord Celeborn, I've noticed that your trees are silent."**_

_** "Many have sailed and many have wandered."**_

_** "And those that wander are the ones who wander to war. What is going on in the world? I have let myself become blind."**_

_** "Feywen and Glorfindel came through here, looking for signs of their children. They found them and then left. Twenty days later, a rider from Rohan arrived, bearing Feywen's crest and saying that she has need of my army. So they went."**_

_** "Did the young man say anything about the enemy?"**_

_** "Only that their forces were not strong enough and that Théoden was taking his people to Helm's Deep."**_

Gandalf did not answer the Elf Lord. They both knew what it meant. Another war had begun for Middle Earth. Only, there two forces weren't fighting over a Ring of power. They were fighting over Feywen, the most powerful person in Middle Earth aside from Tom Bombadil. If they lost Feywen, they would lose. Feywen was the key to winning or losing and neither man liked it.

* * *

**I hope that last bit didn't sound corny, but Feywen is literally taking the place of the Ring from the War of the Ring as history is going to repeat itself to a point. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Won and Lost

**An evil Feywen would be interesting to see. Hmmmm ;) Thanks for the reviews! Glad the end of the last chapter didn't sound corny. Enjoy!**

**and in case anyone has forgetten. _Bold-italics=Elvish tongue_**

* * *

She relied on her sword as much as she did on her use of the elements. It didn't matter who knew it now either, as long as it helped them win the battle against the Uruks. She wanted to believe that Gandalf had not created these monsters, in her heart she knew he hadn't. But something was nagging at her, telling her that her wizard servant had picked up where Saruman had left off when he was killed in the War of the Ring. Feywen avoided using her power over the earth so as not to trip up the defenders who were fighting unto their lasts in order to defend the keep. She thought she had seen Théoden on the battlefield a time or two. She had lost track of Glorfindel after the wall had exploded. All around her, Elves and Uruks died and black blood was smeared across her sword. Every so often, she would notice a red splash and hoped it was an accident and not something else.

Throughout the battle, she had noticed the sword becoming darker as she fought. She didn't like what it implied, especially as more red stains appeared on her blade instead of black ones.

_"Who is my enemy?" _She couldn't stop herself from wondering as she killed first Uruks and then an Elf before killing more of the Uruks. _"The wizard who made these Uruks served Sauron who served Morgoth, my master and my husband. I should be fighting with them. Not against them."_

_ "Feywen!" _Alu shouted. _"Come back to us. Do not go down this path."_

_ "I'm fine, Alu. I'm back. I'm okay."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "No, but we have to last the night. Will you help me?"_

_ "Always."_ Feywen nodded and surged forward into the Uruks and their black blood covered the red stains on her blade. She made her way back onto the wall and to the gate where the defenders were attempting to barricade it. She found Théoden and pulled him aside. The Elf woman she had seen with Orophin joined her.

"How long do you need, Théoden?" Feywen panted.

"As long as you can give me, Majesty." He answered. Feywen nodded and pulled the Elf with her into the hornburg and through another door that led outside. They were a jump from the causeway and the gate. They would have to jump. The women looked at each other and nodded. Feywen jumped first and the younger Elf followed. They immediately began hacking away at the Uruks, Feywen using fire to destroy the battering ram. She heard Théoden call her name after about fifteen minutes and got the message. She looked up in time to see Orophin drop a rope down to them. She pushed the other woman up it and made to follow before she got dizzy and stopped. The Uruks swarmed around her, but didn't touch her as her skin became pale and her blood stained sword became dark at the hilt. She looked at the Uruks.

"Don't just stand there" She yelled in their tongue. "Get another ram. This gate must come down."

Atop the wall, Orophin and the Elf woman looked down at her in shock and fear. He had heard tales of what had happened to her in Morgoth's castle, but he had never believed them, until now. She had turned into a Dark Elf before their eyes. Orophin turned to the Elf.

_**"Go down to the king and tell him to retreat."**_

_** "What about you, Ada?"**_

_** "I'm going to meet the queen at the gate and hold her off for as long as I can. You need to get everyone to safety. And then find Lord Glorfindel. Tell him he is needed at the gate. Tell him that she's changed. He'll understand. Go!"**_ She ran off towards the keep and Orophin ran to the gate. He was glad when he heard the command to retreat and drew his sword. Feywen would be the first to come through the gate. He would have to meet her. Besides Glorfindel and Elrohir, he was the only one who could hold his ground against her. The gate burst open as he reached it and Feywen, pale skin and cold gray eyes, almost black, stepped through. She easily parried his sword and ignored him until he attacked again. Most of the defenders had hidden in the keep and he was alone with her. The Uruks swarmed past to the door of the keep where the people were trapped in the caves.

* * *

"Théoden, where is Feywen?" Glorfindel asked as they watched the defenders, Elves and Men, block the door.

"I thought she was with you. Last I saw her, she was on the causeway pushing back the Uruks."

"The causeway?"

"Our barricade didn't last long. They just broke through. But there is an Elf woman looking for you. She seems scared."

"Where is she?"

"Lord Glorfindel!" Glorfindel turned to see a young Elf woman running towards him from the caves where she had been searching for him. She was covered in blood and her sword was being held loosely in her hand. He faintly remembered being told by Orophin that she was Orophin's daughter and had come with him to help and to explore. He couldn't remember her name.

_**"What is it?" **_He asked in Elvish, not liking the scared expression on her face and the lack of her father's presence.

_**"Ada says he needs you at the gate. Something's happened to her. She's changed." **_Glorfindel didn't have to be told who she was talking about. He had begun to worry the moment Théoden had told him that Feywen had been fighting the Uruks alone with this Elf woman.

_**"Where?"**_

_** "The gate."**_

_** "I understand." **_Glorfindel turned to the king. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" He shouted as he ran for the doors.

"What about you, my Lord?"

"The queen needs me." Glorfindel called back. _"I just hope that I'm not too late."_

* * *

The Elf in front of her pressed against Feywen's blade in an attempt to keep her from killing him. Distant bangs signaled the Uruk's attempt to break the second door and get to the people inside. He knew that by now, someone will have ordered for the women and children to be evacuated. Feywen looked at him in disgust, laughing at his attempt to stop her from leading the Uruks to victory in the pile of rubble they called a keep. She could destroy it with one thought, but she also knew that it would also be a good place for her armies. They would be needed once she brought back her lord from the abyss where she had foolishly sent him.

"I tire of this." She whispered and flipped her sword away from his, catching it deftly enough that she was able to swing it and cleanly cut the Elf's back. She figured that he could be a great asset, but he would also resist and fight back. She couldn't have that. Without blinking, Feywen swept her sword between the Elf's head and shoulders and left the corpse to rot while she climbed to the top of the wall to watch the progress of her army. Above her flew Morgoths' flag, signaling his control over this outpost.

Within the shadows, Glorfindel was struggling to control his emotions. He had just watched as his wife cut down an Elf, a friend, in cold blood. Orophin's daughter was right. She had changed. She was the Dark Queen she had been afraid of turning into. It had happened on the causeway, he knew it. He knew that she would have sent the Elf up the rope first and stayed behind to give them more time. But that had been her undoing. She had been left alone, a single, small, weak light in the darkness. A light that had been snuffed out. He had to heal her, but he didn't know how. He didn't know what to do. "There is only one thing I can do." He whispered to himself. "I have to remind her." He stepped onto the walkway and approached her. "Feywen!" He called and she turned to face him, a sick and cold smile upon her lips.

"Glorfindel, I was wondering if you would show up. Are you going to try to save me again? You failed once and look what's happened. I've become the one thing you feared. I am the Dark Queen and these Uruks obey me. Once I return to Mordor, I will bring my Lord Morgoth back from the abyss and all of Middle Earth shall tremble before his onslaught. We will not be defeated again." Feywen laughed, a mad gleam in her eyes.

"Feywen, come back to me."

"You are more trouble than you're worth." She drew her sword and attacked him. He could only block as he could not bear to attack his own wife. He had failed her again. She had turned and he didn't know how to turn her back. She was lost to him, not even reminding her of her children would bring her back to him. He glanced at the sky and noticed the sky was turning red. Dawn was coming. They had lasted the night, but it wouldn't do much good. Feywen was gone. Feywen spun them as the sun peaked over the hill and shone into her face. The Arkenstone reflected the light into his eyes and he turned away. The light hit the Uruks and Feywen's sword fell from her hands as she screamed in fear. Glorfindle watched in amazement as fire shot from her hands into the Uruks that were crowded in front of the door and Théoden and his men charged from the deep as the horn sounded. Outside the wall, the earth opened and Uruks fell into it and closed once the king's horse reached the ground. But by then, most of the Uruks had fallen into the canyon that had been made. Feywen's scream subsided and she collapsed on the ground, her helm falling from her head, leaving her crown in place, the Arkenstone glowing with the light of the dawn.

After a few minutes, Glorfindel sheathed Feywen's sword and picked her up, placing her helm on her stomach so he could carry it, and walked down from the wall as the Men of Rohan replaced their flag upon the battlements. Théoden met him at the gates and looked at Feywen in wonder. He wanted to ask what had happened, but decided against it and instead led Glorfindel to a room where Feywen could rest.

* * *

**Hehehehehe, thanks for reading and please review. I really want to know what you think of the Dark Queen and if she can be darker.**


	11. Uncontrollable Darkness

**Glad you guys liked the Dark Queen. She is definitely going to be coming back. Just not exactly sure when. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Orophin's head fell from his shoulders and she laughed in triumph. He couldn't hold his own against her. Any that fell in battle would die by her hands. She looked to the Uruks attempting to breach the door. She called something to them in the black speech and looked back over the land, plotting out sentry posts and watch towers. _

_ "Feywen!" A voice called_ _and she turned to face him, a sick and cold smile upon her lips._

_ "Glorfindel, I was wondering if you would show up. Are you going to try to save me again? You failed once and look what's happened. I've become the one thing you feared. I am the Dark Queen and these Uruks obey me. Once I return to Mordor, I will bring my Lord Morgoth back from the abyss and all of Middle Earth shall tremble before his onslaught. We will not be defeated again." Feywen laughed, a mad gleam in her eyes._

_ "Feywen, come back to me."_

_ "You are more trouble than you're worth." She drew her sword and attacked him. He could only block and babbled something about children. The only child she had was a son, who was the heir to Morgoth. An Elf who would rule Middle Earth while she and Morgoth took Valinor and from there, Mandos. They glanced at the sky and noticed the sky was turning red. Dawn was coming. They had lasted the night, but it wouldn't do much good. Feywen spun them as the sun peeked over the hill and shone into her face. Glorfindel turned away as the sunlight reflected off of something and into his eyes. The light hit the Uruks and Feywen's sword fell from her hands as she screamed in fear. Fire shot from her hands into the Uruks that were crowded in front of the door and Théoden and his men charged from the deep as the horn sounded. She didn't hear the horn. Inside, she felt she was being torn apart and the light was wrenching out some darkness she hadn't known was there. She remembered the Arkenstone sliver shaped into a drop on her head. The Light was filtering through the stone and she could hear two women singing to her. One voice was ancient and she remembered it from another life. The other was much younger and she remembered hearing it from the inside. Feywen's scream subsided and she collapsed on the ground, the Light surrounding her being, protecting her and beginning to heal her. From what, she didn't know. She just wanted to sleep._

* * *

A scream tore through the keep pulling the Elf lord from his talk with the king down the hall to the room where he had hidden his wife. Somehow, word had spread that some dark spell had come over her and the Men feared her. The Elves were preparing to leave and report the incident and deaths to Celeborn. They wanted to take Feywen with them, allow the Light of the Golden Wood to heal her. But Glorfindel knew that she would not stay, not when her children were in danger. She would argue that if she had changed half a world away from Mordor, there was no telling what would happen to them.

He reached the door at the same time the screaming stopped. He put his ear to the wood and heard whimpering and knew that she had woken up and that she remembered what had happened on the causeway and the wall. He placed a hand on the door knob when Orophin's daughter, Raina, blocked his way with her sword.

_**"What are you doing, Raina?"**_

_** "You can't go in there, my Lord. She is dangerous."**_

_** "She is my wife. She needs me right now. She knows what happened last week. Or do you forget?"**_

_** "I can't forget." **_Raina hissed. _**"She killed my father and laughed about it. She killed him in cold blood. How can you justify her living after she's done that?"**_

_** "Raina, were you alive when Feywen became the High Queen."**_

_** "I was young, but old enough to know what had happened to her. That she had been turned by Morgoth. She hasn't changed. She is still serving him."**_

_** "You think that was willing for her?" **_Glorfindel's eyes clouded with anger and the young Elf stepped back. _**"This was the one thing she feared. She feared turning into a Dark Elf while fighting here! But I let her fight because I thought I could keep her from changing. You saw yourself how the tide of battle forced us apart."**_

_** "She has to die. To save us all."**_

_** "Raina, do you remember what her last act was before she turned?"**_

_** "She pushed me up a rope that my father had lowered down for us. We had been on the causeway buying time for the Men to put up a barricade on the gate. I thought she was right behind me, but she stayed below to allow herself to be turned." **_Raina spat the last part, not caring that the Elf before her was shaking in anger. She had just lost her father, the only person who ever took care of her. Her mother had been killed in the siege of Mordor when Feywen had died destroying Morgoth._** "She must die for what she has done. She turned on the people she swore to protect. How can you—"**_ she stopped midsentence as a slap rang through the air and saw Glorfindel's hand raised on the other side of his body.

_**"Join your fellows. They will be leaving soon. You must accompany your father home." **_Raina bowed stiffly and walked away. Glorfindel gave himself a moment to calm down and then entered Feywen's room. She was sitting up, her chin resting on her knees, looking at him. He smiled, she didn't smile back.

_**"You didn't have to hit her." **_She whispered and he could see the tear streaks.

_**"Don't mind her,"**_

_** "She's right. I killed her father in cold blood. She has every right to be angry with me."**_

_** "Feywen, you changed in the heat of battle. It wasn't something you could have controlled."**_

_** "But that's the thing. I could have controlled it. I was controlling it. I let myself lapse when I was in the most danger. I was alone among those Uruks, Glorfindel. I shouldn't have been there in the first place. I should have been with the king, among the forces of the Light."**_

_** "Fey, none of this is your fault."**_

_** "It is my fault." **_She hissed. _**"I went back into Mordor for this damned sword." **_She threw the blackened sword onto the stone floor. Glorfindel didn't say anything. _**"The wolves saw ME in Mordor. They followed ME. They took our children to lure ME back. Don't you see? If I had never gone back into that cursed land, if I had never felt the need to get that sword, none of this would have happened. Mordor would have remained dormant. Uruks wouldn't have attacked Rohan." **_Feywen buried her face in the blankets and started crying again. Glorfindel said nothing as he looked at her. He could see that she was broken. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

_**"You could go back to Lórien. Heal while I go and save our children. Gandalf told you to stay in Rivendell. I think he may have meant that so you could heal and possibly rid yourself of this taint."**_

_** "I can't go back, Glorfindel. Not with what I have done. Celeborn has to think about his people."**_

_** "Feywen, he can keep you isolated while you heal."**_

_** "No! I am going to Mordor with you. Once I have my children back, then I can heal. Not before. I don't deserve to be healed before I save them. It's my fault they were captured in the first place."**_ Feywen laid back down and turned her back to him. Glorfindel said nothing and just watched her as she fell asleep again. He wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully until his family was safe and Feywen was healed.

* * *

She looked straight ahead as they walked back into the trees that served as their home. She was walking right next to the enclosed litter that held her father's head and trunk. He had been murdered by the High Queen. Everyone was blind to the fact that she was loyal to Morgoth. Blind to the fact that his death was planned so that she could gain strength. They were blind to her darkness. They felt sorry for her and didn't blame her for the scores of Elves she killed herself during the battle of Helm's Deep. Raina knew that if the queen had accompanied them to Lórien, one of them would have arrived dead and Raina would have made sure she was the one living. She took a deep breath to calm herself again, her cheek still stinging from the blow she had received from Lord Glorfindel. He was the most blind of them all. He couldn't see that Feywen wasn't his wife anymore. He couldn't see that he had lost her a long time ago.

Celeborn and the White Wizard met them at the entrance of the city. Celeborn's eyes filled with sadness when he saw that Raina was alone. They pulled her aside and she looked at them with anger in her eyes.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked in Common, fearing the worst and not wanting others to over hear them.

"She killed my father in cold blood. She laughed as his head fell from his body. And Glorfindel is blind to her changed loyalty. He can't see that this is just a ruse to get her to Mordor." Celeborn grabbed Raina's shoulders and shook her.

"Don't ever say that about Feywen." He hissed. "She is in no more control of this darkness than we are."

"Darkness?" She questioned and looked at Gandalf.

"When Morgoth stripped Feywen of her mortal blood and forced her into marriage, he left his mark on her. It was mark that went unnoticed by all, even Eru. She didn't notice it until the night of the wolf attack when the sword began turning dark. When she is in places of Light, she can fight it and the darkness recedes. But when she is struggling against it alone, it is much harder. The battle with the Uruks only proves that it is gaining strength which means that there is some force gaining strength in Mordor."

"Then she must be put down." Raina said and the two men looked at her. "Before she hurts anyone else."

"Raina," Celeborn said and removed his hands from her shoulders. "Listen to yourself. Orophin did not raise you to be this way. If he had had any doubts about helping Feywen, he wouldn't have taken you with him to Helm's Deep. Your mother died for Feywen. Neither of them would have wanted this for you. I wish they were still alive as well. I wish Haldir, your uncle, was still living. But they are all dead. They died for something they believed in. Don't let their deaths have been in vain." Tears filled Raina's eyes and she suddenly felt ashamed of her feelings. Celeborn was right. Her family would not have wanted this for her. And Glorfindel was right to believe in his wife. She nodded her understanding and went to join the Elves attending to her father's remains. Gandalf whispered something to Celeborn and then exited the city, calling his horse as he did so. He needed to get to Gondor before the couple did and stop Feywen from going any further. At least she would be partially safe in Minas Tirith.

* * *

Fire filled the caves where dozens more Uruks were being made. Feywen and Glorfindel stood at its mouth and watched as the Orcs, Dark Elves, and Uruks burned, her arms outstretched and covered in fire. She knew that she was destroying the being capable of over running all of Middle Earth's armies. But in the back of her mind, she thought something else. The Dark Queen inside of her wanted them dead because they had failed. The Uruks should have been able to overwhelm the defenders of the keep easily enough. But they had failed and for that, they had to die. If Glorfindel would have looked in her eyes, he would have seen one gray eye filled with warmth and determination and one gray eye that was cold and calculated and angry at the loss. The elements could feel the fight between the two women in one body, but could do nothing to say Feywen to one side or the other. It was her fight to win. Her darkness that she needed to control.

* * *

**A little foreshadowing for those of you who just love the Dark Queen. hehehe. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Dark Trade

He checked his horse's speed as he neared the causeway to the keep. He could see the men of Rohan reinforcing the gates and fixing parts of the wall. Few Elves were walking among the Men, helping where they could, but mostly tending to the wounded and sick. There was a mound where the dead had been buried, save for Orophin and the other Elven dead. The defenders made way for him and took him to the king the moment he had dismounted.

"Mithrandir," Théoden greeted. "It is a blessing to see you."

"Where is Feywen? Where is the queen?"

"She and Lord Glorfindel left a week ago. They cleared out a cave where the monsters were being made and then came back for supplies and were gone again. They went towards Gondor. I worry about her, Gandalf. What happened to her, I had only ever heard rumors about it. I never thought it was true."

"You are talking about her changing. Yes, it is true. How did it happen?"

"She and another Elf were defending the causeway so we could barricade the door. She sent the other Elf up first and stayed behind to give her time. I didn't believe it at first, not until I heard her shouting orders to the Uruks on the causeway."

"Théoden, which way did she go?"

"They went east, towards Gondor." Gandalf muttered a curse and turned back to his horse. "Where are you going?"

"I have to catch them before they reach Gondor. I have to stop her from going to Mordor. She is in a lot of danger."

* * *

They looked at the white city a moment before turning towards Osgiliath. They had debated whether or not to go to the king of Gondor, but had decided against it. Going to Minas Tirith would only slow them down and they couldn't afford any more delays. Glorfindel looked at his wife as they rode. She had become more and more distant the closer they got to Mordor and he knew that she feared what would happen once they entered the Black Lands. Mordor would have been her kingdom once upon a time and she had turned her back on it and on the offer Morgoth had made her. That choice had cost her more than anyone had realized and now she was returning to a land where she was the one in the most danger. He hadn't brought up what they would do if their children were changed by the taint. Feywen was the most sure about Gilraen and that she would not succumb to it having been born in the Light of Rivendell and having the power of the elements at her side. Elrond was a different story. He had been born in Gondor where she had the weakest control on the taint. She feared that the darkness that had controlled her in Helm's Deep had controlled her then which would make Elrond Morgoth's son and not Glorfindel's.

The Men of Gondor let the two Elves through without any problems and Feywen and Glorfindel released their horses to return to Théoden in Rohan. Waiting outside the Eastern part of the city were their horses which had been waiting for almost a month now. The Elves mounted their horses and turned north and east, toward the Black Gate. Glorfindel grew concerned about his wife's quiet and finally spoke up.

_**"Everything will be okay, Melamin."**_

_** "What if they're not, Glorfindel? What if something has happened to one of them? Or both? Am I going to have to kill both of my children in order to save them? Is that going to be the cost of this mistake? It seems that all my family does is make up for past mistakes."**_

_** "Fey,"**_

_** "No, Glorfindel. Don't try to cheer me up. There is nothing you can say that will bring hope back to me." **_She told him. _"And none of you can do or anything that will help either." _She told the elements as she looked ahead at the rising black mountains in front of them.

* * *

The two Elves looked up at the castle in disgust. Both of them had hoped never to be here again. But here they were. Feywen's hand rested on her now black sword. The only thing that wasn't black was the tip, one faint light in a sea of darkness.

_"The one place I had hoped to leave behind forever." _She thought bitterly.

_"You've come for your children, Feywen. You've said many times that their safety is more important to you than anything else in this world." _Alu said.

_"I know what I said. And I meant every word of it. But that is beside the point. I am back here because I wasn't strong enough to protect my own children. There were Dark Elves in that cave. They should all be dead."_

_ "You can't honestly think that,"_

_ "Yes, Kemen, I do. I was made the Dark Queen last time. The wolves still see me as such. So did and the Orcs and Uruks. It means that the bastard bound half of his Elves to me before I killed him. They died when I did and came back when Eru brought me back. They've been in Mordor since and only came out when I came back." _Feywen dismounted and Glorfindel followed her lead, drawing his sword.

"Are you ready, Melamin?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." She answered and drew her sword. He was concerned about the black blade and hilt. He hadn't said anything before and was afraid to say anything now. He knew that if she were returned to Rivendell or Lórien, she would heal. Here, in Mordor, she was in too much danger for either one of them to be comfortable. She walked into the castle and looked at the towers, sending Alu, Naur, Vilya, and Kemen to check them while they went to the dungeons. Glorfindel watched his wife with concern and pride. She wasn't letting being back in Mordor scare her and when she looked towards him and he saw her eyes, he could see the fire within her that she had used centuries ago.

The two Elves kept an eye on their surroundings as they walked down the hall. Feywen was surprised that she remembered the way to the dungeons since she had been injured and barely attentive when she had been taken from them and unconscious when she had been thrown in them. Within minutes, they were nearing the door to the dungeons and a Dark Elf in a cotton outfit was standing outside the door. She had brown hair and dark blue eyes. To Glorfindel and Feywen, she looked like Lithwen, an Elf who had turned on them during the last war.

_**"Majesty," **_she bowed to Feywen. _**"It is good to have you home."**_

_** "This is not my home." **_Feywen hissed. _**"I am here for two captives from Rivendell. You will take me to them. Now."**_

_** "Follow me." **_The Dark Elf turned away from the dungeons and led the two Light Elves down the hall, away from the dungeons. Feywen watched the halls they were going through, recognizing various halls and wings of the castle. She knew the castle inside and out, had spent five hundred years within its walls in order to keep the rest of Middle Earth safe and knew that the woman was leading them in circles. Feywen stopped them after the Dark Elf had taken them through a set of ornate obsidian doors that were a theme throughout the castle.

_**"Enough of this game. Where are my children? And you had better not lie to me." **_Feywen growled as she looked at the Dark Elf, pointing her darkened sword at her

_**Very well, Majesty. I will bring them to you." **_The woman bowed and left. Feywen lowered the blade, but did not sheath it. Instead, she examined the room and bit back a curse. The Dark Elf had taken them the long way to the throne room where the left hand throne had been rebuilt. The sight caused her to shake with anger and only Glorfindel was only able to calm her slightly. After about five minutes, the sounds of chains reached their ears and another door opened and Elrond walked in, dragging a chained Gilraen behind him.

"It's about time." He said. Feywen nearly fainted in defeat. The Elf before them had ashen skin and black eyes, the same black eyes that Morgoth had had when he lived. His hair was blacker and his hand did not hold the chain lightly. "I've been waiting for you for months now." Glorfindel looked at his wife. She was ashen, but from the taint or shock was hard to tell, but he did notice that her hold on her blade had loosened.

"Elrond," she whispered, "no."

"A disgusting name, if you ask me." He answered. "But it will be pleasure bringing a bad taste to it. Elrond the Betrayer of Middle Earth. Elrond, the Queen's Savior." He laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Glorfindel demanded as Feywen was suddenly lost for words.

"This does not concern you. This is between the queen and me." Elrond turned back to Feywen, placing Gilraen as a shield between them.

"My son, what has happened to you?" Feywen whispered.

"I've become who I was born to be, Mother. I was never a child of the Light. I was born in Shadow. That's why I never got the spirits you claimed I was to have. But, I am not without reason. You can have this woman back. You came all this way for her. But, it has to be a fair trade. You, Queen Feywen, must stay in Mordor. Do that, and this Elf is free to leave with him." Feywen struggled not to fall to her knees in defeat. She had come to save her children, and now she would lose both, and her husband. She looked at Glorfindel.

_"Can I save her? What will it cost? Will I have to kill my own son?"_ Glorfindel thought frantically.

"Don't do it, Naneth." Gilraen called out. "I'm not worth your losing yourself to Shadow."

"And that, my dearest daughter, is where you are wrong." Feywen whispered, but they all heard her. "You are worth me losing myself to Shadow. As long as you are safe." She turned to Elrond. "Very well. I will stay. But I must have your word that they will leave unmolested through the Black Gate."

"You have my word."

"Then you have mine…and me. Release them." Elrond nodded and pushed Gilraen towards Glorfindel who barely caught her as she fell. They freed her and looked at Feywen, hoping she would follow them. Feywen shook her head and her sword finally dropped from her fingers.

"Go," she whispered.

"I will come back for you." Glorfindel whispered. "I will not leave you here again."

"You don't have a choice." Glorfindel could hear the tears in her voice. "Go, take Gilraen home. Keep her safe. Flee to Valinor if you must. But keep her safe." She turned to Gilraen and took her crown from her head and placed it on the young woman's. "I love you." She kissed her on the forehead, next to the Arkenstone, and then Glorfindel was pulling her close. "Amin mela lle."

"Amin mela lle." Feywen watched as Glorfindel and Gilraen were ushered out. The moment the doors closed, Feywen fell to her knees and cried. Elrond looked at her in wonder.

* * *

**Yes, I know. I'm evil. But I did cry while writing this ending. And I can promise that it will get worse before it gets better. Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	13. Loyalties

**My evilness continues, *insert evil laugh and lightning in the background***

* * *

He stopped short at the fork between Minas Tirith and Osgiliath. The skies over Mordor were dark, like they had been during the War of the Ring, when Sauron was trying to take control of Middle Earth. He did not like the feeling he got when he thought about Feywen and how she would be getting ready to walk into the Black Gates once again. He had to stop them before they left Minas Tirith. He spurred his horse forward, towards the White City, barely seeing the soldiers patrolling the lands. He did see, however, two riders approaching the city from Osgiliath. He knew one to be Glorfindel and barely recognized the other as Gilraen, Glorfindel's and Feywen's daughter. He stopped at the gate and waited for them. He looked past them to see if Feywen was coming from behind, but not even his magic sight into the other world could reveal her to him and he feared the worst.

Glorfindel stopped the horses just shy of Gandalf and the Wizard could see the tear stains on both of their faces. "Where is she?" Gandalf asked, fearing the answer. The question sent Gilraen into uncontrollable sobs and Glorfindel took a few moments to speak.

"She stayed behind." He said, the tears falling again. Gilraen turned to bury her face into her father's shirt and the sunlight glinted off a gold circlet in her dark hair. Gandalf felt a chill run down his back and he looked back towards Mordor.

"Why?"

"It's best not to speak of it here."

"Glorfindel, we are wasting time. She has been there for six days, maybe more. There's no telling how long it'll take for her to change."

_**"What would you have me do?" **_Glorfindel hissed in Elvish, seeing that the Men were becoming too interested. _**"Kill my own son? He was taken by the taint at his birth and I raised him. The Light of Rivendell did not save him like it did his sister." **_Glorfindel looked towards Mordor again before taking off the ring on his left hand.

_**"Take this." **_He said to Glorfindel. _**"It is one of the last Rings of Power. The other two are safely on Valinor."**_

_** "Won't you need it?"**_

_** "No. My power should be enough. You will need it to get the two of you through the next few days. I am going to see if I can save her. There is a chance that she will not have changed too much by the time I get there."**_

_** "Gandalf,"**_

_** "I know, Glorfindel. But we have to try. You cannot give up on Feywen again. Do you understand me?" **_Gandalf handed Glorfindel Nardin and Nardil as the Elf nodded and him and his daughter watched as Gandalf rode towards the gathering dark. Once he was out of sight, they turned their steeds back to the gate and entered the city.

Gandalf rode hard through Osgiliath and through Ithilian. He needed to find her before she was lost forever. Glorfindel couldn't return because he would be killed just for being a Light Elf. From what Raina had reported, Feywen had nearly killed him when she had changed in Helm's Deep. The change had been sudden because she lost her hold on the darkness. There was a hope that she would be able to hang on until help arrived. That maybe the dark queen would not surface again. It was a faint hope, but it was better than none.

* * *

Gandalf looked up at the Black Gates. The last time he had stood outside them, the fight had been for Feywen. He had ridden hard and through the night turning the six day trip into a three day trip. It had been nine days since Feywen was left in Mordor alone. He was hoping that nothing had happened to her since then, hoped that she was still the Feywen he knew and that her family loved. He knew that Glorfindel wanted him to take her back to Minas Tirith but she would be better off if he took her to Lórien where she would be safe and where she could heal enough to go to Valinor. He took a deep breath and nudged his horse forward and towards the castle. He would make it by nightfall if he was lucky and nothing saw him. He knew that Dark Elves and Wolves lived in Mordor around the castle, but there were also other creatures of Morgoth and the Orcs of Sauron. What worried the wizard is that the spells to bring back the dead were in Morgoth's library and Feywen had the power to use them. She could use jewels similar to the ones she destroyed to provide a life source.

A few hours later, he was outside the castle gates. He dismounted the horse and sent it back out the gate to wait. He drew Glamdring and walked into the open door. He didn't like the fact, but walked in, knowing the danger of it being a trap. He had to find Feywen and get out before he was detected. He walked silently and checked every room for Feywen on one floor before moving on to another one. Each floor took over an hour to check and he had to keep from being seen by the numerous Dark Elves that walked the halls. He thought he saw Elrond once or twice running through the halls, a sword on his hip. Gandalf checked the rooms and found nothing, coming upon several small libraries and studies along with kitchens and two large ballrooms. He moved to the second and third floors and found empty bedrooms. On the third he found a large suit with two bedrooms in it, dressed for a royal couple. One of the bedroom doors was closed. He walked over to it and opened it to find an empty bedroom with a mussed bed, as if someone had been sleeping there.

He turned his attention to the closest tower and climbed the steps. He didn't pay any attention to the door closing behind him as he climbed up the stairs. He stepped as silently as he could. He glanced behind him and saw nothing. He continued climbing upward, eventually coming to a door with a bedroom in it. He lit it up, hoping to find Feywen. What he found was an empty room with chains on the wall.

_"Gandalf!"_ He started at the voice and turned only to be knocked down by a Dark Elf. Gandalf regained consciousness as he was being dragged down a hall. In front of him was Elrond, a bare sword in his hand. Gandalf tried muttering a spell, but his power was not coming to him. His staff was gone. He saw it in Elrond's hand.

"What are you going to do with me?" Gandalf wheezed and Elrond turned to look at him and smirked. They continued on in silence and soon they were out in the courtyard and a group of Dark Elves had gathered. The small group stopped in the middle of the group.

_**"This wizard is the first to attack us." **_Elrond declared. The Dark Elves hissed and pressed in closer. _**"He convinced my mother, the Dark Queen, that she should stay in places of light so that she will be kept caged within her own body. Now that she has come home, he seeks to take her back to the Light where she will be caged once more. We must make an example of those who wish to steal from King Morgoth, and those who seek to subdue the might of the king. This Wizard's head shall be set on a pike and placed in the Black Gate for all to see." **_Elrond turned back to Gandalf. _**"Do you have any last words, Wizard?"**_

_**"Elrond, this…this isn't you."**_

_** "Of course it is, Mithrandir." **_Elrond said the name with so much disgust that the Dark Elves smirked. _**"Mother never told you, but I was born in Gondor, the closest point on a map to the darkness of Mordor. At the moment of my birth, Feywen lost control long enough for her to give birth to the Prince of Darkness, to me. I was never a Light Elf. I have always been a Dark Elf. And now, you will die."**_ Elrond lifted his sword and the two guards forced Gandalf's head down.

_** "My Lord, wait!" **_A dark haired Dark Elf pushed through the crowd. Elrond looked and scowled. Gandalf lifted his head.

_**"Anil, it is good to see you up and about."**_

_** "My Lord Prince, what are you doing?"**_

_** "Getting rid of a threat to my mother."**_

_** "Highness, this is the Wizard who pushed Glorfindel against your father. He is the enemy and knows their thinking. He could be of use to us. He may know what their plans are or what Glorfindel may think of. He is of better use to your parents alive."**_

_** "Won't his being here keep Mother trapped?"**_

_** "Not if she doesn't talk to him for a long while yet. Let her heal from her imprisonment before talking to him. He is useful." **_Elrond looked down at Gandalf and sneered.

_**"Your life has been spared for now. Take him to the dungeons." **_Elrond commanded and Gandalf was forced to his feet. The crowd parted to let them through. At the door to the gate, they stopped a moment and Gandalf looked ahead of them. Flanked by two Dark Elves was Feywen. She had a horrified expression on her face and in one eye. The other eye was cold and calculating, as if weighing the value of his life against his worth to her. He could see the fighting within her, but he feared that the Light Elf within her was losing. He couldn't believe that he had never noticed the two women in her before. Elrond was telling the truth. Feywen was both the High Queen of Light, and the High Queen of Darkness. Raina was right. There was a dual loyalty within his friend.

* * *

**hehehehe, thanks for reading and please review**


	14. Hopes & Battle Plans

_"We'll rest here for the night." The wolf said as he threw her to the ground. They had been moving for about a month now as prisoners of the wolves. Elrond didn't look concerned, but she was. There was no telling what was going to happen to them. To Gilraen, it was obvious that they were meant to be bait for their mother who would no doubt follow them. But she knew that they would be in Mordor by the time Feywen made it over the pass and she had the feeling that it was dangerous for her mother to go back to that place._

_ She turned to lie on her back and saw the trees of Lórien above her to the right. The beasts were going to try to go through Lórien. _"Perhaps Lord Celeborn's Elves can help us." _She sighed and turned back towards where she had heard Elrond be thrown. He was laying still and not looking at her. Ever since their capture, he had been acting odd, as if he didn't want to be rescued. She knew that she could free them with the help of her element guardians, but she wouldn't go without Elrond, though, she was beginning to doubt that decision. A wolf came over to them and pulled Elrond to his feet and carried him into the darkness. She strained to hear what was being said, but they were too far away for her to hear their whispers. _

_ The next morning, it was decided to go around the wood which would give them another month of travel. The wolves were smart. They knew that if they went into Lórien, the Elves there would know of them and rescue the captives. The days blurred together until they were on the far side of the Golden Wood. She overheard the lead wolf say they were late. She wasn't sure what they were late for, but knew that it wasn't good for them. The only good she saw in them being late was that their parents had a chance to make up ground since they wouldn't have gone around. _

_ When the moon was high in the sky that night, she and Elrond were forced to their feet and she was kept bound while Elrond was allowed to go free. Three Elves walked from the darkness. Their bodies were ashen and they had cold dark eyes. It was a darkness she had only ever seen in her mother's eyes on rare occasions. "Dark Elves," she mumbled under her breath. "Valar help us." _

_ "Why is this one loose?" One of the Dark Elves asked. A changed Wolf walked forward and struck the speaker._

_ "Bow to your prince!" The wolf growled. "This is the Dark Prince, son of the Dark Queen and his Majesty."_

_ "They never shared a bed." A second Elf, a female, said._

_ "I am Morgoth's son nonetheless." Elrond said and Gilraen froze, her eyes locked on her brother. She noticed her was starting to share the features of the other Elves that had joined them. He was turning into a Dark Elf._

_ "How?" The first speaker asked. _

_ "My mother could not fully resist the offer Morgoth gave her before she killed him. I was born in Gondor where the taint was able to take hold of both of us the moment I was born and so I was born Morgoth's son and not some Elf Lord's son."_

_ "And her?" The female asked._

_ "She is also my mother's daughter. But she was born in the Light of Rivendell. Her parents are no doubt rushing to save us both. But first, you must tell me how you survived the fall."_

_ "His Majesty put her in charge of a command and so we were bound to her and that bond was stronger than the one we had to the king. So when she returned, so did we. We have been hiding in Mordor since we woke and she has had no idea that we are alive."_

_ "She will know soon enough. We must move. We decided not to risk going through the wood and so Naneth and her current husband will have made up time to catch us."_

_ Gilraen heard enough. She pulled her fire guardian from the torches the Dark Elves carried and burned the ropes that bound her and used the other three to fight with while shielding herself with the fire. Then, everything went black._

_ When the darkness cleared, Gilraen found herself next to a river. For a moment, she thought she was back in Rivendell and sitting next to the river there, but a look around told her that she wasn't. She spun on her heels and found a small cottage. Hoping to find help, she ran there and inside. No one was there, but she noticed a place above the fireplace where weapons would go and she recognized the silhouettes of Nardin, Nardil, and her father's blade._

"Hello, Gilraen." _Gilraen turned on her heel again to find a woman with blue eyes and pale blond hair walking into the cottage._

"Lady Galadriel," _the younger woman bowed her head. Her parents had told her of the Lady of Light and the Lord of Rivendell and how they had played crucial roles in the War of the Ring._

"You must listen to me, there isn't much time for me to explain. Your mother is in danger, Gilraen. She has turned into a Dark Elf and plans to bring back Morgoth whom she believes is her husband."

"Then I'll have to kill her," _Gilraen said, disbelief in her voice. She didn't want to kill her mother. She wasn't sure if she could._

"No, you won't. There is a way to save her. The power of the Three Rings ended long ago, but there is enough power for one last act. Together, the Three Elven Rings of Power can heal Feywen. Mithrandir gave his to your father. Lord Elrond is giving his to Elrohir. I have chosen to give Nenya to you."

"Me?" _Galadriel nodded. _"Why me?"

"Because, I loved your mother like my own daughter and you are her daughter. She will want you to save her above anyone else, next to her husband. Gandalf knows this. That is why he gave his ring to your father. He knows that if Feywen was turned, she would be able to capture him, having the power of Morgoth at her disposal. He is captured, Gilraen. You, your father, and Elrohir are the only ones who can save Feywen now. You must get her away from Mordor if possible and use the rings to heal her. After that, she will have to come back to Valinor where she won't be threatened by the taint. She should have come back the moment you had reached womanhood, but she had no way of knowing that a taint had stayed upon her soul." _Galadriel took the ring from her finger and placed it in Gilraen's hand, closing the younger woman's fingers over it._

"If we are on Valinor, how are you going to get the rings to me and Elrohir?"

"Don't worry about that, Gilraen." _Galadriel smiled. _"Just remember that the fate of Middle Earth is in your hands. You are the Champion of Middle Earth now. And once Feywen sails, you will be the High Queen. You are Middle Earth's last hope against the might of Morgoth."

"Don't worry, he'll be stopped once and for all." _Gilraen said and walked out of the cottage._

Gilraen jumped up in bed and looked around. She was back in Gondor, in Minas Tirith. Her father had brought her here after being let go on the condition that her mother stay behind. Gilraen bit her lip and opened her hand and almost cried. In her open palm rested a gold ring overlaid with silver and a white stone. It was Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, that which had rested upon the hand of Galadriel unto the end of the Third Age. She closed her hand again, drew her knees up, and cried. Her mother was lost and she would have to be killed if she couldn't be saved with the power of the three rings.

* * *

_**"Speak, my son." **_She said as she looked at the maps in front of her. Anil looked up and saw Elrond step from the shadows and to the edge of his mother's desk. Feywen had been in Mordor for a month now and had recently turned from the Light to the Dark and was now planning where to begin the war she had prevented so long ago.

_**"Mother, why not attack Gondor? They will be the ones to hold against you the longest. They will fight your rule and try to keep you from moving westward."**_

_** "Everyone will fight our rule. But the problem with attacking Gondor first is the simple fact that the royals are strong allies of the king of Mirkwood. If either are attacked, the other will come to their aid. The same goes if we attack Erebor. Mirkwood will go to the aid of the Dwarves as well. Our forces are small. Without your father, the Elves bound to him are lost to us and he had twice the number than I do." **_Feywen's eyes fell on the lake just south of the mountain she had just mentioned. She remembered hearing tales of the dragon that had fallen on the dying town of Esgaroth sixty years before Sauron's defeat. _"The nine would be great assets as well."_

_ "But only Morgoth can bring Sauron back from the void." _Alu said. It had surprised the five of them that Feywen had retained control of the elements after having changed into a Dark Elf when even her son could not command them. Anil believed that it was because she had been born a Light Elf with the powers of her family and so retained them in her blood even after the darkness took over. Feywen believed it was because her human blood had been replaced with the Elf blood of her grandparents and father. It had needed to be done in order to return her to life because Morgoth had cursed her human blood when he had stripped it from her.

_"That is only a technicality." _Feywen replied to the elemental. _"I can convince him once I bring him back."_ Feywen looked at her son who was waiting for her to continue with her plans. _**"Elrond, take a company and start moving towards Erebor. We attack there first. Anil, you must ride with all haste to Gundabad and rally the Orcs there and move on the mountain as well. If we can take this mountain, we will have uncontested access to the kingdom of Angmar and the north. We will move south and west from there." **_Feywen whistled and one of the Wolves entered the room. "Take a pack east and alert the men to make ready for war and bring them to the black gate. They are not to attack Gondor."

_**"What will you be doing, Mother?"**_

_** "There is a great asset in a lake that I mean to use." **_She answered and dismissed them and went to the library to find the spell she needed. The dragon would be able to last on its own for a time. If he proved useful, she would make a gem to keep him alive.

* * *

**Not sure who my heart should be breaking for as I write this fic: Gilraen or Feywen or both. If it wasn't obvious, the first part of the chapter was Gilraen dreaming of her realizing that Elrond was a Dark Elf and he had organized their capture. Might have her tell Glorfindel next chapter. Might go on with Feywen's plans. Not sure yet. Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	15. Elves and Dragons

**Before you all start reading this next chapter, I want to thank The Enchanted Stream for their efforts to stop bullying on fanfiction. I recently discovered that this story and The Daughter of Elrond were added to a community call TheTryingFicsofMiddleEarthLOTRLordoftheRings. I write for people who are willing to read more of the story as I post it. I'm not saying I'm a perfect writer, but it does hurt that someone would judge my story as not good and not talk to me about it. So, again, thank you and please, enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Just a reminder, _bold-italic text is the character talking in Elvish_**

* * *

She looked into the water silently. The last time she had been to the lake, she and Legolas had been on their way to Erebor to place a shield for the dwarves. She had since removed any shields placed in Middle Earth and she had seen no evidence that they had been replaced. Not that they could be. The only other being capable of protecting the realms was currently in a dungeon in her castle in Mordor. Anil seemed to think that he would be of use to her and Morgoth. She wasn't sure and was leaving him there for her husband when she had the strength to bring him back. But first, she had to make sure she could bring him back which was the reason she was at the lake in the first place. The dragon whose bones rested on the bottom of the lake had been dead for ages now and had been forgotten. But he would be useful if the spell worked liked she hoped it would. A look towards the mountain showed her son's forces moving in on the mountain and she smiled. Mirkwood would be too late in coming to the aide of the dwarves. She faced the lake and began the incantation.

* * *

Carolani laughed as her husband and children mock fought each other. She wanted to join in, but she was heavily pregnant with their third child and did not want to harm the child within her. But she couldn't help but be worried. She noticed the shield Feywen had placed centuries ago was gone some months ago. She had brought it to Legolas's attention and he assured her that Feywen took it down because they were safe. Carolani on the other hand felt that Feywen would have notified them that she was taking down the shields. But they had seen no indication that Legolas's words were untrue and so she tried to enjoy her life as queen of Mirkwood alongside her king. _"Nothing is wrong with the world." _She thought. _"If there was, we-"_

_**"Majesty!"**_ An Elf ran into the courtyard where they were and both Carolani and Legolas turned to her. It was a sentry from the river. They hardly left their stations and kept watch over the lake and towards Erebor. Carolani stood from her bench, her good mood shatter by the Elf's arrival. _**"Majesty,"**_

_** "Breath,"**_ Legolas said. _**"In. Out. Good. Now, what's the news?"**_

_** "Smaug,"**_ Legolas knitted his brow and Carolani looked to the sky. She had heard of the dragon. Bilbo had written of him in his tales.

_**"The dragon is dead, slain many centuries ago by King Bard of Dale."**_ Legolas answered.

_**"He has returned, my Lord. I saw it with my own eyes. He is returned and he flew towards Erebor."**_ Legolas sighed and turned to one of the attendants.

_**"Prepare two horses, mine and one for the sentry. I am going to investigate this."**_

_** "Prepare one for me as well."**_ Carolani said, stepping forward.

_**"Carolani, you can't go. Not in your condition."**_

_** "I am not going to sit here and wait for news of you. I know you Legolas. You'll go to the aide of the Dwarves and I may never see you again."**_

_** "I'm just going to the edge of the forest to see what he is talking about. I am not going to go to Erebor."**_

_** "I am going with you."**_ Carolani said, signaling an attendant to fetch her weapons. _**"I won't go farther than the mouth of the river. I promise." **_Legolas turned to their children.

_**"The two of you stay here and said word to Queen Feywen about this."**_ Legolas looked at his wife and switched to Common. "I hope this isn't who I think it is."

"But he's dead. Feywen killed him."

"It could have been a trick." Legolas said and Carolani, pale with fear, nodded.

* * *

She smiled as the newly resurrected dragon flew towards the mountain. She quickly mounted her horse and followed, wanting to see how well the dragon would follow orders. She had been right to assume that he would want revenge on the Dwarves for making a fool of him and driving him out of Erebor. If he promised to serve her, she would let him have the mountain and the hoard within and she would give him a jewel to live off of. It would tie his life force to hers for the time being but she doubted she would let him be free of her. He didn't know that their tie would bind them in life and death so if he were to kill her to earn his freedom from them, he would die as well. It was a well thought out plan and she knew her husband would be pleased that she had tested the spell on something else before him. But to bring him back, she would need to make his jewel first.

She caught up to the dragon and her son's forces fairly quickly and Elrond bowed his head to her as the dragon attacked the mountain, killing the dwarves inside. They stood and watched even as Anil arrived from the north with the Orcs of Gundabad. Feywen rode over to them with Elrond behind her. They all bowed to her as Anil rode to her side.

_**"I never thought I would see that dragon alive." **_Anil said as she watched the destruction. _**"But if this was your plan, why have our forces attack, Majesty?"**_

_** "They were a backup in case the spell failed. And they will still be a backup."**_ Feywen answered as she turned to the Orcs. "Once this mountain is taken by the dragon, it is ours. He will reside in it as will a quarter of you. The rest of you will return to Gundabad and move to the realm of Angmar. Once the realm is taken, make no other moves. I want word sent to me once it is in our hands. By then, the east will be ours." The Orcs nodded and Feywen turned to her son. _**"The reason for your forces is this. Once the Elves of Mirkwood realize that Smaug is alive again, Legolas will want to send his forces to reclaim it for his friends. You are to take your forces and take his kingdom from him. I want them all captured alive if possible. Including the king and his family. I've no doubt your father can turn them if he wants to. Once that is done, wait for me to send word. You will not be able to attack Lórien and Lord Celeborn by yourself."**_

_** "I understand, Mother." **_Feywen nodded and turned to Anil.

_**"Come, Anil. We must return to Mordor and prepare for the king's return."**_ Feywen turned her horse and the two women raced southward. Elrond turned to his forces and directed them to the forest beyond, the banners of his father snapping in the wind that was beginning to blow from the east.

* * *

Legolas and Carolani pulled their horses to a stop at the forest's edge where the sentries had been placed. Smoke rose from the mountain beyond and they could see flashes of fire, dragon fire. Legolas had seen it when Smaug had attacked Esgaroth during his father's reign. Carolani tugged on his arm and pointed to the ground. Legolas saw the banners and his blood boiled. "The banners are those of Morgoth. His forces…he must be living. We cannot trust this matter to a messenger. I want you to take the children and go to Rivendell. You will be safe there."

_**"Majesties," **_the sentry who had brought them the news said quietly and pointed to two horses riding past the lake. The lead figure look very familiar to the royal couple and Carolani turned to cry into Legolas's shoulder.

"It could be a trick, Carolani. It could be another Elf woman who serves him. Feywen is in Rivendell. That isn't her." But he didn't believe him own words any more than she did. The two of them watched the Dark Elves who were approaching from the mountain and Legolas looked at his pregnant wife. "Go to Rivendell." He said again.

"What about you?"

"This is my realm. I have to protect it. Go to Lórien first. Warn Celeborn." She nodded mutely and Legolas looked at the Elves. _**"Spread the word. Prepare for battle. Prepare to defend our home."**_ The Elves nodded and Carolani and Legolas turned their horses back to the palace where the messenger was making ready to depart. Legolas sent him to make ready for war and gathered his oldest children and had them make ready for the journey. Carolani hugged her husband tightly, not wanting to let him go, wanting to fight by his side. Legolas assigned five Elves to escort them to Rivendell and told them not to return until he had sent for them. The children hugged him and then they were riding out of the gates and down the old road. Legolas prayed that he would see them again. He prayed that the figure they had seen riding away had not been Feywen, that it was just a Dark Elf with her likeness. He hoped that Feywen would be able to save them once again.

* * *

**The hardships of war. hehehehe, thanks for reading and please review**


	16. What Do We Do?

Elrohir looked at the ring in his as he sat at the desk. He had woken up with it on his hand. He hadn't believed it when he had seen it. He had thought that it was only a dream. There was no way that his father would have been able to get the ring to him from where he was. That's what he had thought when Elrond had insisted his son place the ring on his hand in the dream. It had been a surprise to feel the cold metal on his hand when he had woken. He didn't like what it meant. To him, it meant that Feywen had fallen and that Morgoth had won. Of course, he couldn't be sure of that as he hadn't heard from the queen and her husband for the past several months. The last he had heard of them, they had helped save Helms Deep with the help of Celeborn's forces. But rumors had come with that news, rumors that Feywen had turned and was leading the Orcs until Glorfindel had stopped her. Everyone said that she had killed Orophin and left his daughter an orphan as her mother had died in the fight to save Feywen from Morgoth. None of them had realized they had failed to save her until Feywen returned from her trip to Gondor with a darkened sword. Elrond had explained all this to him in the dream that wasn't a dream.

The dream, or what had felt like a dream, he had heard Feywen talking to Glorfindel about it after the War of the Ring. It was those experiences that had gotten her through her journey with Frodo and Sam. He had thought it was unique to her family.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he put the ring back on his finger.

_** "Enter," **_he called and one of the elven guards opened the doors.

_**"Queen Carolani of Mirkwood and her children have just arrived."**_

_** "There was no mention of them coming. This is odd."**_

_** "We have reason to believe that something has happened. Carolani seems worried."**_

_** "Carolani has rarely ever been worried. I will meet them in the Hall of Fire. Get them cleaned up." **_

_** "Yes, my Lord."**_ The guard left and Elrohir looked at the ring again, a pit forming in his stomach. Legolas usually came with his family when they came to visit Feywen and her family. Not to mention they usually sent word ahead of them so Feywen could prepare rooms for them. He called another servant and sent them to prepare rooms for their guests before getting up himself and walking to the Hall of Fire. A very pregnant Carolani was pacing in front of the murals that depicted Feywen's tale and where her grandparents' weapons had been until Gandalf had taken them with him. Her children, two daughters born shortly after her marriage to Legolas, were reading the murals with blank faces.

"Carolani," Elrohir said in Common and she turned to him and he could see the fear in her eyes and his stomach dropped to his feet.

"Elrohir," he voice wavered and her daughters looked at her.

"While it is always nice to see you, Feywen is not here." Carolani's face paled. "Where is Legolas?"

"Hopefully still alive. A host of Dark Elves was marching towards Mirkwood when we left. We would have stayed to fight but Legolas insisted we come and warn Feywen that Morgoth yet lives."

"Dark Elves, you are sure?"

"They have taken Erebor and went up to Gundabad. Smaug is risen again. And a figure that looks like Feywen is leading the charge."

"That can't be. Feywen and Glorfindel should be on their way back."

"What are you talking about?"

"We were attacked by Wolves of Mordor and while she was gone visiting Gandalf, Gilraen and Elrond were kidnapped by the wolves and taken to Mordor. Feywen and Glorfindel went after the wolves and Gandalf went after them. I haven't heard anything since." Carolani didn't say anything and looked at the murals again. Elrohir waited to see if she would respond to him, the pit in his stomach growing as he thought about what she was telling him.

"Feywen was made queen of Mordor when she was forced to marry Morgoth." Carolani said slowly. "It stands to reason that he would have placed some Dark Elves under her command to protect her should the need arise."

"Carolani, think about what you are saying. This is Feywen we are talking about."

"I know. And she killed Morgoth, but what if he left a part of himself with her? What if some tiny seed of corruption was in her heart and she hasn't really gone to save her children. That woman riding away from the lake looked too much like Feywen that she was a clone made by Morgoth." Carolani wrapped her arms around her belly and wept. Her daughters walked over to her and led her into the garden where they could be alone. Elrohir walked quickly to the courtyard where he found a handful of guards. He pulled one out and towards the stables.

_**"Ride with all haste to Lothlórien. Follow Queen Feywen's trail. Find them and alert them to what is happening in Mirkwood."**_

_** "What is happening, my Lord?"**_

_** "Morgoth has attacked it. Now go!"**_

* * *

Legolas lifted his head as the door opened and Elrond walked in. It was the first in weeks that he had seen who was leading the charge and he was at a loss for words. His friend's son was against them. It scared him to think what Elrond would do. They knew each other well enough that now that Elrond had turned, it would be easy for him to break the king of Mirkwood.

"Elrond, what has happened to you?" Legolas whispered and the elf in question kicked him across the room. In the weeks since his capture, he had been given minimal food and he was weak.

"You will address me according to my station." Elrond sneered. "You have been brought low once again, Legolas. You lost your father while trying to storm Mordor to kidnap my mother. Funny how the tables have turned."

"Kidnap your mother? I was trying to save your mother." Elrond punched the older Elf in the face and Legolas spit blood onto the floor. "Morgoth forced your mother to walk into Mordor alone and unarmed. He took her from those she loved, including your father." A wicked smiled graced Elrond's face and Legolas felt the blood drain from his face.

"I am not the son of Glorfindel like you were led to believe, Legolas." He smirked. "Feywen, the Dark Queen, is my mother. But at my birth, the Light within her failed to protect the High Queen of Middle Earth and the wife of Morgoth had control in that moment."

"Gilraen,"

"Gilraen was born of Glorfindel and the Light of the House of Celebrant. They know this by now, Legolas. Where is Carolani? Let me guess. You sent her and your children to Rivendell to warn my mother." Elrond laughed. "My mother already knows about the invasion here. She's the one who ordered it."

"You lie!"

"Do I?" Elrond asked. "Who else would have known to remove the shields she placed? Who else would have had the power?" Elrond left the cell, laughing. Legolas slumped to the ground in defeat. He had a point. Feywen had placed the shields during Morgoth's first rise to power. She was the only one with the power to remove them. She hadn't in the past centuries since her return to Middle Earth. He had been slightly concerned when it had happened.

_"If Feywen knew about this dark side of her, she wouldn't have willingly removed the shields she placed. That was her we saw." _Legolas rested his arms on his knees and hung his head.

* * *

Gilraen sighed as she looked at the ring that was now a fixture on her hand. Her father had noticed it a few days after she had gotten it. She knew he had wanted to question how she had gotten it, but had refrained from doing so. Gilraen looked out the window towards the east. The skies above Mordor were darker than they had been a few months ago. She wanted so bad to go and save her mother. Gilraen blamed herself. She had seen the darkness taking her brother and didn't do anything about it. Not that she knew what to do about it.

_"If only I had fought him when I found out. I could have held my own against them."_

_ "You wouldn't have been alone, Gilraen." _Her earth guardian spoke quietly as she could.

_"Of course not." _Gilraen answered, wishing she still had acted sooner. Not that it would have helped any.

_"Gilraen, the only thing you can do now is get back to your uncle and the three of you make a plan to save your mother. There is still the chance that she isn't fully under Morgoth's influence."_ Wind said gently.

_ "But Galadriel said she had turned. She believes that Morgoth is her husband and it is her task to bring him back. What else are we to do? What if the power of the rings don't help us save her, we'll have to kill her."_

_ "Don't think like that." _Fire said from the fireplace. _"You will save your mother. You and your father are probably the only ones who can."_

_ "I couldn't even save my own brother."_

_ "Your brother was lost the moment he was born." _Water said to her.

_**"Raen,"**_ Glorfindel said as he entered her room, his pack in hand.

_**"Where are you going, Ada?"**_

_** "We are going back to Rivendell. A messenger from Lórien arrived last night. I'm hoping Elrohir will have more information as the messenger only told me that we needed to return to the Elves."**_

_** "What about Naneth?"**_

_** "We are doing nothing to help her by sitting here in Minas Tirith." **_Gilraen wanted to argue, but she also saw the wisdom in her father's words and mutely followed him to the stables and out of the city. As they rode to the west, planning to go through the Gap of Rohan, Gilraen looked behind her at Mordor. The sky was even darker and a chill ran down her spine, as if she could feel the evil eyes of her mother on her.

* * *

**Hehehehehe, ah, what to do, what to do, hehehehe. Thanks for reading and please review**


	17. The End of Peace

**And i'm not done with my evil writing. hehehehe**

* * *

She idly turned the page of her book as the door to her study opened and her son stepped in, announced by the guard at her door. She dismissed the Elf and continued reading. Elrond waited in silence, hands behind his back. Feywen continued to ignore him as she read through a couple more pages and then closed the book with a snap. The sound made Elrond flinch and she smiled. He knew she never closed books that harshly before and was slightly afraid of what it meant for him. She stood from her reading nook and sat behind her desk. Elrond allowed his eyes to follow her as she did so and was startled when her gray ones met his green ones. In her eyes he saw anger and he knew he was in for it.

"Tell me, my son, what were my orders to you when we parted?" Feywen said calmly and Elrond began to shake. He knew that when she was calm, she was actually furious.

"You told me to take Mirkwood only."

"Explain to me what you did after you did that."

"I went to Lothlórien and tried to take it, using Dol Guldur as my base."

"Was that part of your orders concerning the command of your troops?"

"No, Majesty." Feywen said nothing and idly inspected the maps on her desk. Elrond waited as patiently as he could, not daring to let himself think of the punishments that would come from the next question and answer. He had to be truthful. If he lied, it would be worse.

"Then why did you dare go against Lórien after I told you not to?"

"I was hoping to catch them by surprise. I knew that Legolas would have sent word to both Lothlórien and Rivendell, warning them of us. It was my intention to press the advantage of surprise while we still had it." He answered and Feywen stood. He noticed, for the first time, that her sword was on her hip and he knew how deadly she was with it. The back of her hand sent him to the floor with a loud snap.

"Idiot!" She yelled. "Now they have a chance to send for help. Now they can go to Rivendell to support Elrohir. They can call for aid. The Golden Wood is lost to us now because of your stupidity."

"It is what you would have wanted." Elrond said, getting to his feet. She knocked him down again.

"You will not speak unless I ask you to." Feywen hissed and drew her sword and rested it on his collar bone. He froze. "I told you to wait because I knew that there was still Light in the Golden Wood. Celeborn still has power 'neath those trees. We need your father and his darkness. Ours is not strong enough to take him. Do you understand what you have done? You've shown them that we are weak without your father even though we took Mirkwood and Erebor!"

"But your darkness-" her sword whipped up and made a large cut on his cheek, stopping whatever he was going to say. He could feel the blood running down his face and closed his mouth.

"I know my darkness could have destroyed that place. But there is still Gilraen's mother within me. If I go into a place of Light, she will gain strength. Do you understand now? Your father is the only one who will not be effected by the Light within that realm." She removed her sword. "Your ambitions got in the way of your thinking." She walked to the door, beckoning for him to follow. He did, silently. She left her sword out and they walked to the courtyard. Elrond watched his blood drip from her sword onto the floor and then the stones. "You need to choose your friends a little more carefully. Learn to see spies among your ranks." Elrond noticed a circle of Dark Elves as they parted to let the queen and him through. In the middle, held to the ground by two Dark Elves was the one who had convinced him to go against Celeborn. Elrond noticed for the first time the pale skin was not ashen like theirs. He was an Elf of the Light, not the Dark. Feywen glided over to the Elf and looked down at him. "Any last words from you?"

"The High Queen will stop you." The Elf said and all the Dark Elves laughed, including Feywen.

"Fool. The High Queen of Light is dead. There is no one left to stand against the darkness that is Morgoth's power. They will all see that soon. Including Celeborn and Elrohir and Glorfindel. There is no Champion of Middle Earth this time." Feywen regarded her sword for a moment before flicking it down in a small sweep and it passed through the Elf's neck with ease. She held the sword right and looked at the blood running down the length of the blade and onto her hand. Her lips turned up in a smirk. "Get this corpse out of here. Put the head on a pike or something. I don't care. Just get it away from my feet." Feywen reached down and pulled a piece of the shirt off and cleaned her blade as she walked back towards Elrond. She stopped next to him. "Disobey me again, and you won't be as lucky." She whispered, the bloody piece of cloth burning in her hand as she walked away, sheathing her sword. Elrond stood rooted to the spot, shaking in fear. He had never seen her this angry before. He didn't know if it was the darkness that was amplifying her anger or if he had just never gotten her this angry before. Either way, he would have to watch his step around his mother. If he messed up again…he looked at the corpse being dragged away and remembered her words.

* * *

Feywen regarded the jewel in her hand and smiled. It was similar to the jewels Morgoth had used to keep the two of them alive during the Fourth Age. Of course, she had destroyed them as they had been made by her grandfather, Lord Celebrant, and his brothers. The act had destroyed them both and Eru had sent her back to Middle Earth to let her live in peace. She smirked at the thought. He was the one responsible for this mess and there was no one to clean it up this time. The first time Morgoth had been free, it had been two Elves to defeat him.

Feywen turned from the jewel to the book on the pedestal next to her. The book had been left in the library after Morgoth had been destroyed and she was curious as to why it hadn't been destroyed when he died. The only explanation she could come up with that it was also tied to her and so returned when she did. In it contained the spell he had used to strip her mother's blood from her to turn her into a full Elf from the Elandili she had been born as. Remembering her mother, Feywen remembered her half-brother. The two of them had gone through much during the War of the Ring and he had helped her when she had been a prisoner of Morgoth. The Fellowship had come together again to save her from Morgoth. They had worked so hard for peace.

_Do I really want to destroy that peace?_ She thought as she looked at the spell.

_What peace, Feywen? _Alu asked. _That fake peace that has lasted with you as queen has been failing. You should know that from your dealings with the kingdoms of Men. They have only allowed you to live because they could not defeat you. Who is to say that they were not planning to attack the Elves before you returned to Mordor?_

Feywen didn't answer but knew the water spirit was right. The kingdoms of Men were beginning to ignore her. They had only called her for trivial things out of curtesy. The men of Rohan had asked for her help because the Elves had helped them in war on the past. She would no longer stand for it. She and Morgoth would rule this Middle Earth, crush it beneath them and show the Men and Elves and Dwarves why they should not think so lightly of them. She looked at the blood in the bowl and smiled. It was Elrond's blood, at least some of it. She had used blood from herself, Elrond, and Anil. She would need it to fuel the spell to bring her husband back from the abyss where she had sent him. She smirked and began gathering the earth that she would need. The spell required the use of the four elements, something she had and that she would use.

* * *

**I had had a evil idea to use for bringing back Morgoth, but i was talked out of it. thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Alive Again

**I'm back! Needed a little hiatus so I could think up evil parts for this fic. hehehe.**

**To recap: Feywen's and Glorfindel's children were kidnapped by wearwolves of Mordor. In trying to save them, the High Queen and her husband were sent into Mordor where the darkness of Morgoth had taken Elrond, their son, and made him the Dark Elf he was. He traded his sister, Gilraen, for Feywen. Since then, Feywen has attacked Erebor and Mirkwood and is now in the process of bringing back Morgoth, her Dark Elf husband as she is now the Dark Queen.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, _bold-italic font is Elvish_**

* * *

The two Elves checked their horses' speed as they entered the courtyard of the homely house. The Elves in the courtyard looked behind the riders expectantly for a moment before they noticed the Arkenstone on the head of the younger Rider. No one said anything as Gilraen and Glorfindel dismounted and let their horses be led away by stable grooms. Another pair of Elves took their packs as songs of mourning began to be heard. Gilraen struggled to keep the tears from falling again. It was painfully obvious that Feywen had fallen and she would not be returning to them this time. Gilraen just wondered if her mother's spirit could be saved.

Glorfindel wordlessly led his daughter into the house and to the hall where their rooms were. They both needed to be alone and mourn. Elrohir would be sending for them soon enough, once he heard that Feywen had not come with them from their task. This time, he didn't have the spirits of the elements to keep him sane like he had when Feywen had walked willingly into Mordor. Last time, he knew she was fighting to stay in the Light. Gilraen had mentioned that Feywen had turned, that she had been told by Galadriel in a dream that wasn't a dream. Glorfindel knew what she was talking about. Feywen had been subject to the same type of dreams and he guessed that it was something that the Elves of the old houses, of the more powerful houses, could work. Feywen claimed to have seen him in those dreams, but he could not remember them himself. Glorfindel sighed and placed Nardin and Nardil on the bed he had once shared with Feywen. He looked at it and remembered their last happy night. It had been right before the Warg attack, when she had the nightmare. She had never told him what it was about. He was sure it was nothing good.

"Glorfindel," Carolani's voice barely reached him. He looked up and saw her standing in his doorway, a baby boy in her arms. Her daughters were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Legolas.

"Carolani," he greeted. "Why aren't you in Mirkwood?"

"It was attacked by Dark Elves. A few months ago. Legolas stayed behind," sobs interrupted her and Glorfindel guided her to the bed where she could sit down. "I haven't heard anything from him. The only thing we have heard so far is that the Dark Elves tried attacking Lothlórien from Dol Guldur. They failed, the Light proving too strong for them I suppose." Carolani rocked back and forth to calm the child in her arms, and herself. Glorfindel began pacing. He was at a loss of what to do. His wife was gone and was more than likely the one who had ordered the attack on Mirkwood in the first place. It wasn't the best situation for him and Gilraen to be in.

"We'll get them back." He said, almost without thinking. Carolani looked at him. "Feywen and Elrond and Legolas and Gandalf. We'll get them back and Morgoth will be no more once again." He looked at the ring on his finger and thought about the power it held. If he was thinking right, if Gilraen had been given Nenya, then Elrohir would have been given his father's ring which would mean all three rings were once again in Middle Earth. All with the power for one last act. The only problem was that he didn't know how to access that power. They had to figure that out first before they could mount an attack against Mordor, and Feywen.

* * *

Vilya signaled her readiness and Feywen began chanting the spell. Anil and Elrond waited in the shadows. It was time to bring Morgoth back and Feywen planned to give him a body fit for him this time around. Not one that had been sealed in the dirt for ages on end. Feywen had spent months fashioning his new body from the clay she had made using Alu's and Kemen's aid. She had used Naur to harden the body as she said the spell that would turn the dirt into flesh and the water within into blood. The body was complete except for one vital piece: Morgoth's soul. Vilya had finally returned with it and was waiting for the final instruction. The one that would allow her to breathe life into her mistress's fallen lord and king.

Feywen drew her blade and ran it over her palm. The spell called for fresh blood for the life blood of the body. She had used the saved blood she had gathered to fashion the organs. Feywen knelt, still chanting the spell, and smeared her hand on the chest, over the heart first and then moving to other parts of the body. She lingered over certain areas, making sure they got the blood they needed before she moved to the head of her soon to be husband. Her chanting stopped and the only sound was the crackling fire as she pressed her lips to his and breathed life into the body, using Vilya to help transfer the soul of the dead fallen god. She breathed again before kneeling back, her head lowered to the ground. They waited. Vilya rested on Morgoth's mouth and nose, pushing air into his lungs. Anil's eyes widened when she saw the chest rise slightly. Elrond saw it the second time Morgoth took a breath. He reached to show his mother, but Anil held him back. She had given them strict instruction not to interfere, no matter what happened to her and Morgoth during the spell, or after. The body breathed again and his eyes opened, revealing coal black pits that were cold and hard. Anil dropped to her knee, head bowed. Elrond followed suit, watching as his father was revived.

With each breath, another part of the body moved. Vilya removed herself from Morgoth's mouth and let him breath on his own. As she moved away, Morgoth stood and looked around, clumps of dirt falling away to reveal ashen skin stretched over muscle. Elrond bowed his head quickly as Morgoth looked at him and Anil. The god nodded and looked at his feet where a lone Elf woman knelt before his feet. She was garbed in black. A sword with a black blade rested next to her. He knew it. He had regretted giving her a blade. Not that she had needed it to kill him.

Morgoth backhanded Feywen and she was thrown across the room. She coughed in pain, but did not move against him. He had every right to be angry with her. She had killed him after all. Morgoth walked up to her again and punched her, making her spit blood in his face, the same blood that was running through his veins now. He wouldn't have control of the elements like she did as the blood was a small amount compared to what was in her.

Elrond watched as Morgoth beat his mother. Anger raged in him as he saw his mother take the beating that was more than enough for her crime. He jumped up as Feywen landed next to her blade. Morgoth advanced on her again as she stood. Elrond stood between them.

_**"You will not harm her." **_Elrond declared.

_**"DO NOT INTERFERE!" **_The royals roared and Elrond was thrown across the room by both of their blows. Anil said nothing, but looked at him. There was no mercy in her eyes. Elrond looked back at his parents and saw Feywen's eyes on him, in them, a promise. He had disobeyed her again and he would pay the price.

Morgoth made to hit her again and she moved out of the way, reaching down and grabbing her sword in the process. She did not raise it against her husband, but sheathed it and looked at him. He looked at her and tried again. She moved enough to not be hit by his fist, but felt the air pass her cheek. Neither of them said nothing as this new cycle continued. Finally, as the sun was setting, Feywen caught Morgoth's fist in her own.

_**"Do you mean to kill me so soon?" **_She asked in a deadly whisper. Morgoth heard the coldness in her voice and noticed, for the first time, the coldness in her eyes. He had been told of the change that had been happening last time, but he had not believed it. When he looked closer, he could see the woman who had defied him, defeated within her own body. This woman before him was a different Feywen from the woman he had forced into Mordor and into marriage.

_**"You are too hard to kill." **_He replied. She smirked and let go of his hand. _**"Besides, it seems that I owe you a great debt."**_

_** "You owe me nothing, my Lord." **_She rested a hand on his chest lightly, snapping the fingers of her other in Anil's direction. Anil appeared with a pair of pants which Feywen handed to Morgoth. The look in his eyes suggested something else and the touch of her hand promised later. Once the king was decent, Feywen moved out of the way and motioned for Elrond to come and kneel at their feet. _**"My king, may I present our son, Elrond, the Prince of Darkness." **_Elrond trembled under his mother's glare. Morgoth motioned for him to stand and then took his face in his hand and turned it to see the scar on the left side of his face.

_**"What battle gave you that?"**_

_** "Disobedience, my Lord."**_

_** "Who did you disobey?"**_

_** "My queen and mother." **_

Morgoth turned to look at his wife and smiled. Before, she would never have harmed one of her own body even for disobedience. To see that she had scarred her own son told him of the changes in her.

Feywen did not acknowledge the smile, but fingered the hilt of her sword. He had disobeyed her once again. Instead of saying anything to her son, she moved to the pedestal next to Anil and grabbed the crown resting on it. The right to crown Morgoth she had planned to give to Elrond. But his disobedience had proved that he had not learned to follow orders. She handed the crown to Anil who walked over to Morgoth. Morgoth saw her and knelt respectfully and waited as the crown, the same as he had worn before, was placed on his head, a large jewel in the center. He stood and beckoned for his wife and queen.

_**"We have much to discuss." **_He said.

_**"Indeed." **_Feywen turned to the other two Elves in the room. _**"Anil, make the rounds. Make sure the guards are doing what they are supposed to. Elrond, clean up in here."**_

_** "But that will take me hours! I'm the-"**_ a low growl from his mother made him stop and he bowed his head. _**"I will do as you command, Majesty. Good night."**_ Feywen said nothing and led Morgoth from the room. Anil regarded her prince for a moment as a servant brought in a water bucket and left. Anil left right behind the servant, leaving Elrond alone with his crime of disobedience.

* * *

**Hehehehehe. Thanks for reading and please review**


	19. The War Goes On

**If you thought Feywen was evil lat chapter, just wait. There's more. *evil maniacal laugh***

* * *

He stood at the window and looked out at his kingdom. Dark Elves and wolves patrolled the walls and the grounds outside the castle. The Black Gates had been restored and were now being guarded by two Balrogs, summoned by Feywen when she had turned. Morgoth turned his head enough to see his wife still asleep on their bed, their crowns on the end tables on either side of it. They had gone for a walk the night before and she had told him all that had been done. She had raised the dragon Smaug from his watery grave and used him to take Erebor. Elrond had taken Mirkwood. His disobedience had come from being hasty and trying to take Lothlórien, a stronghold of the Light. Save for Lórien and Gondor, the land east of the Misty Mountains was in their control. The lands of Angmar were also in their hands. Glorfindel was not in their dungeons as he had been promised safety and the freedom of his daughter in exchange for an imprisoned queen.

Morgoth turned back to the window and looked into the courtyard. His so called son was there sparring with Anil. Anil was his most loyal servant. She had been bound to both he and Feywen but had been killed before Feywen passed, according to what Glorfindel had related to Feywen upon her awakening as a full Elf in the forests of the north. As for the prince, he wasn't his actual spawn, but that of the darkness he had placed in Feywen when he forced her to marry him. Morgoth had not missed the deadly growl from her last night before they had left the young man to clean. His disobedience was on a short fuse and it was growing shorter. Feywen did not trust her own son.

_"Might as well get acquainted with him."_ Morgoth thought and pulled on the pair of pants Feywen had given him last night to spare his dignity when walking back through the castle. He figured his blade would have been returned to the armory in the cleanup and so went there first. He was right and grabbed it before heading out to the courtyard. Any Elf that saw him bowed. He noticed the majority of the servants were Light Elves and figured they had been captured in the conquering of Mirkwood. They had the king of Mirkwood in their dungeons. Feywen had been too busy to break him enough to make him a slave. She had also promised a surprise when they both woke.

As he entered the courtyard, Elrond fell and was under Anil's blade. Anil was waiting for Morgoth's word on what to do as she had sensed him enter the courtyard. He nodded and Anil let the prince up and Elrond stood and bowed to his father.

_**"Pick up your blade, Boy." **_Morgoth commanded. Elrond obeyed. Morgoth looked him up and down and then attacked. Elrond blocked but was pushed back. It wasn't lost on Morgoth. They went back and forth and Elrond didn't really try to fight back. It angered Morgoth that his own heir was not willing to fight. He was cowed by his mother, something that should have made him want to fight back. _**"You are weak, Boy." **_Morgoth growled. Elrond frowned and tried attacking first. Morgoth brushed him off. _**"You do not deserve my place in this world when your mother and I tire of it. I should have another child. One that I can raise and ensure is strong. Your mother is more than willing. She is angered with you as well."**_ Elrond started attacking more and his attacks were slightly stronger. Morgoth smiled. He had hit a nerve. He had learned the most crucial thing about his spawn. Elrond wanted his mother's approval. He didn't care about Morgoth's, he was doing this for his mother. It was understandable. Feywen was the key to either their victory or defeat. If Glorfindel captured her again, he could spirit her to Lothlórien and keep her there until the end of time where his wife would gain strength again and the Light of the Golden Wood would become stronger.

Elrond placed his foot inside Morgoth's circle and the revived god used his own foot to trip the young Elf. Elrond fell and Morgoth looked down at his son and nodded. He left without another word and walked back into the castle and back to his suit. He found Feywen sitting on the window seat, a book in hand. She didn't look up at him as he entered the room, but instead pointed towards their sleeping chambers. He went and found a Dark Elf who was suited for the task of tailoring. Morgoth sighed and then smiled before closing the door between him and Feywen. She didn't move except to turn the page of her book as if it was natural to share a bed and a castle with a fallen and revived god.

* * *

The wizard looked around him and blinked back the brightness of the torches. He had been in darkness for months and was not able to see with the light. A few days ago, he had felt the world shift and a soul slip back into the world of the living from the void. It had been a feeling that he had been dreading. It meant that Morgoth had returned to this world, that Feywen had brought him back. Gandalf wasn't sure of much, but he was sure of the fact that Morgoth had returned and Mirkwood and Erebor had fallen. The only clues he had had were the voices of prisoners in the dungeons with him. He thought he had heard Legolas's voice once or twice in the months they had been kept in darkness.

_**"He looks weaker than I remember, my love."**_ A male voice said. Gandalf tried blinking away the spots, but the light kept him from seeing the speaker.

_**"We've kept him here since he was captured." **_Feywen's voice answered the first. Gandalf's spirit fell and he wished he would die in that moment.

_**"Why?"**_

_** "Anil seems to think that he could be useful. That he would know what Glorfindel may do."**_

_** "He should have been killed. He is of no use to us. It doesn't matter what Glorfindel does, he cannot take you from me again and the world will be ours."**_

_** "He will be the last to die. He was once called the mover of things. He is the one who set things in motion when it suited him. It would be fitting to have him witness his failure before his death." **_Feywen said, her voice laced with venom.

_** "You, my dear, have a brilliant mind." **_There was silence a moment. Gandalf spoke into it.

"Feywen, please. Do not do this. Send this bastard back to the abyss." The torch was moved aside and Gandalf could see the black dress that adorned Feywen. Atop her head was a gold circlet with a black gem in the shape of a star on her forehead. Her eyes were dark and cold and he could no longer see his friend in them. Gandalf shifted his eyes to Morgoth and saw him in robes of black. On his head was a crown of gold metal with a matching black star in the center of it. Whether it was his life source or not was hard to tell. But without his magic, Gandalf was unable to do anything about his situation.

"Oh Gandalf," Feywen sighed. "Don't you know? You are the one who did this to me. If you hadn't sent me into Mordor with Frodo and Sam, Morgoth would never have known I existed. I may not have even sailed. Perhaps I would have learned everything sooner." She smirked and bent down to look him in the eye. "Know that everything that happens now, is because of your mistake. You should have trusted Samwise." At the mention of Sam, Gandalf thought he saw a flicker of fire in her eyes. But it was gone in a moment, the Dark Queen remaining in control.

"Come, my dear." Morgoth said in Common, surprising Gandalf. "There is much yet to do before we can take care of this nuisance." The door closed and Gandalf was left in darkness once again. He wept. Feywen was right. As the mover of things, he had caused this and it would be the worst thing he ever would have done.

* * *

"You summoned me, Mother?" Elrond asked as he stood in front of Feywen's desk. She was looking at maps and making marks. He had not spoken to her since she had brought his father back from the void and she had made no effort to change that. Elrond opened his mouth to speak again when she looked up.

"Patience, my son." The word son filled Elrond with hope that his mistakes had been forgiven. "I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. You are to go with your father and take Lothlórien. Your father feels that he is strong enough that he can extinguish that Light. Only take Lothlórien. You and your father will then be waiting for me and Anil."

"What will the two of you be doing?" Elrond asked before he could stop himself. Feywen smiled as she sheathed her dagger in the desk. He remembered it. It was the dagger of the King of Gondor. His uncle, King Elessar had given it to her at the end of the Third Age because of how she had used it to save Middle Earth. He looked where she had pinned it. Minas Tirith.

"Anil and I will be taking a trip south. Gondor has been neglected in this war. I mean to change that. With any luck, we can take Minas Tirith before the fires are light. If they do happen to be lit before I can take the kingdom and Rohan comes, well, all the better. They were next."

"And after Rohan?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Feywen answered and looked at her son. "Your father and I plan on leaving at the same time. That will be at the rising sun. I suggest you make ready."

"Yes, Mother." Elrond bowed and she looked back at her maps in clear dismissal.

* * *

**So, which do you want to see more? The Fall or Lorien or the Fall of Gondor? Or both. hehehe. thanks for reading and please review**


	20. Fall of the West

**Both it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anil blocked the blow aimed at her neck. It got close to cutting skin, but she pushed it back before it got any closer. She was tiring. She could feel it. They had been fighting since the rising of the sun the day before. Two days ago, they had taken the city of Osgiliath in the night. Anil remembered seeing Feywen smile at the shouts of surprise from the soldiers on the wall of the city of Minas Tirith the next morning. They had not expected her to come for them. They had thought they were safe behind the shields that had been taken down long ago. From what Feywen had been told and that she had laughed about with Anil and Morgoth was that the men of Gondor had wanted the shields removed after the queen's first arrival in her kingdom, when it was thought that she would not be defeating her enemy after all. Now, they had gotten their wish and they would fall because of it.

Anil killed another soldier and looked around for her queen. Morgoth had tasked her with the responsibility of keeping her safe. Anil had not seen her charge since the fighting started. It was frustrating to be sure, but Anil would do as she was told. There was no telling who was an agent of the elves. The fear was that one of these agents would capture the queen and spirit her away to a place of great Light where Glorfindel's Feywen would gain strength and be able to take back control of her body and subdue the darkness inside her once again. It was why she could not go to Lothlórien. The Golden Woods was a place of great Light as the Lady of Light had once resided there with her ring of power before she had sailed.

Anil looked up at the laugh and saw Feywen standing before the doors of the Third Circle. A ring of fire surrounded her. It was a sign of the queen's strength. During her first stay in Mordor, when she would practice, she would use fire from her core to fight with. She was the only one able to do so. Not even the rest of her family had been able to use the fire from their core. Anil watched as Feywen threw fire at the door and watched it burn. The fire turned the wood to ash within seconds. The moment the door was clear of fire, the Dark Elves rushed through, killing the soldiers and capturing the rest. Feywen had given strict commands that she wanted prisoners to populate the conquered lands. It wouldn't be worth the fight if there was no one left to live as a conquered people. Anil ran up to her queen.

_**"My queen, must you be at the front of the charge?" **_Anil asked as she and Feywen blocked blows and attacks from soldiers who sought to kill them, recognizing Feywen as the commander.

_**"Anil, a good leader does not lead from the back, but from the front. If a leader is not willing to face the same harsh conditions and realities as their soldiers, then what is the point of leading them? Seeing me rush into battle heartens them."**_

_** "And seeing you slain will dishearten them." **_Anil shot back. She wasn't liking that Feywen was leading this ridiculous charge through the city and putting herself in danger. If she were to die, that would give the Light Elves incentive to fight and would make them think they had the strength to. _** "You should be calling the commands from the back."**_

_** "Anil, my most loyal." **_Feywen smiled. _**"If I were to die, the rest of you would fight even harder and the defenders would have no chance against you. You especially. You know me the best, Anil. You were there when I first walked into our king's lands. You rid me of the Light Elves who sought to make me their bride." **_

Anil looked at Feywen in disbelief. It was remarkable the change in her since her return to Mordor. Anil remembered Feywen fighting against them every step of the way those five hundred years she had been in Mordor willingly. There had only ever been one escape attempt right before her marriage to Morgoth. After that, Feywen had remained in the castle. She didn't attempt to escape nor destroy her husband until Glorfindel and his armies showed up. Glorfindel had ruined everything. Anil didn't say anything, and didn't plan to. When she had woken in Mordor the second time, as she had been getting dressed, she had seen a scar across her stomach. It matched Glorfindel's blade, the one he had used to fight with when Feywen had been fighting Morgoth. The Light Elf hadn't had the courage to run her through from the front. She didn't even see him coming. He would pay dearly for his cowardice.

Feywen ran through the streets, Anil on her heels. The queen killed soldiers, her black blade being stained with red blood from the Men who dared oppose her and stop her charge through the city. There would be no stopping them. The Men were weak compared to Elves. Not even the Rangers who guarded the people near the top were a match for them even though they put up more of a fight than the soldiers of Gondor did. Anil made sure to keep Feywen in her sight as long as possible. Feywen had confided in Anil that they only had to take Minas Tirith. The king, trained by the Rangers of Ithilien and of the North, would fight to give his people time to escape. If he were to fall, there would be no one to take up the royal standard. That was where Feywen was heading. It would dishearten the people of Gondor to see their king defeated by the commander of their attackers. That is what she would do and Anil had to make sure she got there.

Anil guarded her queen's back as Rangers poured into the street they were on. Feywen danced between them to the gate, the final one. Of course it would be the most heavily guarded, Anil knew. That was where the king was hiding, waiting for his foe to arrive. Anil fought while Feywen focused on burning down the door. Anil could see the queen's magic fighting with that of another, as if another shield had been placed around the Seventh Circle to protect those in it. It was proving more difficult than Feywen may have thought it would be.

Anil almost lost her head as her sight was obscured by her hair as suddenly a gale blew through the streets and hit the door along with the fire. It was Feywen, still trying to break the spells on the gates of the door. Anil killed the soldier and managed to make enough time for her to tuck her hair into her shirt so she could continue to protect Feywen. The ground shaking had all the fighters on the ground, leaving Feywen the only one standing. The only element not present was water as there was no source close enough for Feywen to use. Anil watched in fascination as Feywen used the powers she had been born with the break the spell. Anil could see rainbow colored cracks in front of the door as the elements raged against it. An earsplitting crash signaled the breaking of the spell and the door took only a second to destroy, leaving a burning arch where it once stood. Feywen stepped through the door and walked across the yard to the citadel doors. Anil followed. Feywen stopped at the tree and waited. Moments later, the king of Gondor emerged from the citadel, dressed in armor, Andúril in hand.

He wasted no time with pleasantries and attacked. Feywen met him and the sound of steel on steel echoed over the city. Fighters of both armies stopped, knowing that the winner of the battle above them would determine the fate of the city.

* * *

Raina looked up at the sound of the battle horns. They weren't from her command. They weren't the horns of Lórien. She had heard those horns once before, in Helms Deep. She called orders to her soldiers, ordering them out of the city. The Elves of Lórien had returned to Caras Galadhon after the first attack by Morgoth's army. Raina knew that it wasn't Morgoth who had attacked them then. She had seen Elrond, the son of Feywen, as they ran from their new home. He was dark, just as she had been that night during the battle for the keep. She remembered what Gandalf had told her about the darkness that Feywen was trying to control. This second attack, and the first, could only mean that she lost, that she was as dark as she had been the night she killed Orophin.

Raina put the Horn of Lothlórien to her lips and blew the call to arms. Elves around her dropped what they were doing and scrambled for their weapons and into ranks along the perimeter. It had been Raina's idea to set up a perimeter around the City of Trees should they be attacked. There was constantly a ring of Elves armed with bow and sword in a circle around the city. They had not grown lax, but they had also not been kept on as high of an alert as she would have liked. They should have had far greater notice than this that Elrond was returning to fight them once again. But then again, he may have learned from the last fight. Raina wasn't sure.

The horns of their enemy sounded again. Raina judged them to be a couple of miles out. She took out her own bow, ordering for the rest to do so. They would not be surprised again.

_**"They dare to return in the day. That does not bode well for anyone." **_Celeborn suddenly said from her side. Raina was thankful that her father had drilled discipline into her before ever letting her go out to a fight. Otherwise, she would have let her arrow fly.

_**"What could it mean?" **_Raina asked, not liking what her gut was telling her the answer was.

_**"That she succeeded in bringing back her dark lord, Morgoth. She turned when she went into Mordor, that much we know. Gilraen told us that Elrond had turned long before and is now seen only as the son of Morgoth. There is no telling what lies Feywen was told in order to turn her or that she believes now that she is turned. Word needs to be sent to Rivendell."**_

_** "I am not going unless there is no hope that we can hold Caras Galadhon."**_

_** "If what I am thinking is true, there will be no holding the city. Without Gandalf and Feywen, there is not much hope that we can beat back the darkness that now floods our lands."**_

At that moment, Dark Elves ran from beneath the trees and to the city and its defenders from all sides. Arrows flew from the back ranks at Raina's command while the Elves in the front drew their swords and engaged the Dark Elves that came at them. Raina looked for Elrond. He would be commanding them. There was no way he would miss a fight such as this. Then she saw them on the hill overlooking the city. She recognized Elrond immediately as he had his mother's looks. She could only assume that the Dark Elf next to him was Morgoth, whom all Light Elves feared. Raina saw a glint of black steel as Elrond raised his blade, a signal. Battle horns sounded again and more Dark Elves poured from the trees along with wargs. Raina tried to stay beside Celeborn, to protect him, their leader. But he was cutting a path to Morgoth and Elrond. Around them, Elves of both armies fell, wounded and dying or dead, their killer moving onto the next opponent.

Raina looked up at Morgoth and Elrond as she and Celeborn cleared the fighting. Morgoth smiled and dismounted his black horse. Elrond remained atop his, watching her.

_**"You dare walk this land again, Morgoth." **_Celeborn said, his voice strong and full of power. Morgoth laughed.

_**"You cannot intimidate me, Celeborn, Husband of Galadriel. She is not beneath these woods though her Ring is yet again in Middle Earth. She is one of the few who have the power to stand against me and my servants." **_Morgoth laughed. _**"What hope do you have against me without your champion? Feywen is mine now. She will not come to your aid. The lands east of the mountains will fall, Celeborn. Already, the west falls. Angmar is in our control." **_Raina tried to keep the fear from her face as Celeborn paled. That was news to them. Celeborn looked at her. The order was clear. She was to go to Rivendell and warn them. The darkness was closing in on them faster than they thought. It also meant that Gandalf was gone, dead or captured.

Quicker than she thought possible, Celeborn attacked Morgoth. Morgoth brushed him aside and Raina knew. He was giving his life to give her time to save as many as she could. She ran back through the fighters, yelling for her Elves to take their wounded and flee. She had established a point where all the Elves could gather should they need to flee. She ordered for them to make their way there. The Elves who were not fighting picked up their injured comrades and ran. She blew on the horn the retreat, a sad note that caught the attention of the rest of the fighters. She waited until the last of her Elves were in the trees behind her as she turned to look for Celeborn. He was still holding his own against Morgoth, but the Dark Elves had gathered around them. Raina could see Light Elves mixed in, forced to watch and to be forced into servitude. She saw her uncle, Rúmil, among them. She wanted to go to him, but knew better. If she let herself be caught, there was no one to tell the tale of what had happened. It also meant that if Morgoth and Elrond were here, the kingdoms of Men had also fallen. She needed to tell Glorfindel and Gilraen.

Raina spared the fighting pair one last look before disappearing into the trees, hoping that Celeborn would come out the victor and save Feywen.

* * *

**Hehehehe, I love being evil. Thanks for reading and please review. I hope I did the fall of two of the major kingdoms justice in this chapter.**


	21. A New Champion

Gilraen watched the defeated Elves walk through the gates of her home. She recognized them. They were Elves of Lórien. Her parents had taken her to them several times when they visited with Celeborn. Many were injured and now being tended to by Elrohir and the other healers of the house. Gilraen looked for Raina. The two women had become friends and had caused no small amount of mischief while beneath the golden trees of Raina's birth. Gilraen saw her father among those directing the incoming. The moment Glorfindel had seen the Elves coming from the south, he had gathered healers and soldiers. Soldiers to guard the gates and the incoming and the healers to tend the wounded. To Gilraen, most of the wounded were wounded of spirit and not of body. The only cure for that would be to defeat her mother and bring Light back to Middle Earth.

Raina was the last to walk through the gates. She seemed to be burdened and Gilraen hated seeing it. Glorfindel had told his daughter what had happened to Raina's father in Helm's Deep at the hands of Feywen. Gilraen rushed down to her friend and held her.

_**"Mellon," **_Gilraen whispered. Raina didn't answer and Gilraen guided her into the house. Glorfindel had already disappeared inside. The two women stopped in the Hall of Fire where Gilraen seated Raina closest to the fire.

The Elf looked at the wall and the mural painted there. Her eyes lingered on the walk into Mordor made by Feywen during the last age. That one act had doomed them all. If Feywen had never entered Mordor in the first place, she never would have been turned by Morgoth. She would have had the strength to fight him. Of course Raina had been told the entire tale of that quest, how Feywen had to pay the price her grandparents had refused to pay in order to save Middle Earth from Morgoth. But that seemed in vain now that he had turned her against them. He was truly free of his bonds placed upon him by Celebrant and the Valar. Not even death had been able to hold him as Feywen had brought him back from the abyss where she had sent him.

Raina stayed in the Hall that night and Gilraen didn't leave her side. The two were found leaning against each other, asleep, by Elrohir who had gone to find them. A Man of Gondor had arrived and Glorfindel felt the need to call a council of those gathered to discuss what was happening in Middle Earth. Carolani had mentioned that no one would be coming from the Dwarves as they had been conquered months ago, before Morgoth returned, when the Mirkwood had been taken. Elrohir gently shook the women awake. Gilraen woke first.

_**"Your father has called a council. You and Raina should be there and not looking at a mural of your mother." **_He said gently. Gilraen nodded and woke Raina and repeated the message. Elrohir helped them both to their feet and led them to the patio where the rest of the Elves of note, including Carolani, had gathered. Off to the side stood the man from Gondor along with a young boy no older than five. Gilraen recognized them. They were the king's sons. She had seen them wandering the halls in the months that she and her father had stayed in Gondor after the trade that had started this whole mess.

_"If only I hadn't been so weak. If only I had been able to get away from my brother, none of this would have happened."_ Gilraen thought bitterly. Her elemental guardians said nothing. Gilraen and Raina sat near Glorfindel who took the seat that signified the head of the circle. No one spoke for a moment. Carolani directed the princes to a couple of chairs near Glorfindel and Gilraen could feel eyes on her. She wore the Arkenstone, the Crown of the High Queen. In her last moments of freedom, Feywen had charged her daughter with the protection of Middle Earth. They all knew it. Gilraen knew it as well. Finally, Glorfindel spoke.

"I will not deny that this threat we face is the greatest the Elves have seen since the first rise of Morgoth." He said and the assembled Elves nodded solemnly. Gilraen said nothing, not having been alive during Morgoth's first rise to power. She only knew of his second attempt, when her mother had defeated him. There is little hope in the power that we have as we are all that is left to stand against Morgoth and his queen. Mirkwood has fallen. Gondor. Erebor. Rohan." Glorfindel looked at Raina. "And Lothlórien has fallen." Cries of dismay filled the patio from several of the Elves. Raina didn't look at them, but Gilraen could see the anger in her eyes. "We are all that stands against them."

"They have taken the west," an Elf protested. "If the king of Gondor, the heir of Elessar cannot stand against them, what chance have we got? Not even Celeborn lasted."

"Celeborn sacrificed himself to give us time." Raina spat. "I was forced to leave his side to make sure our wounded got here safely and to tell the tale. I had the Elves of Lórien surrounding Caras Galadhon. The Dark Elves charged from the forest with their Wargs and attacked us. Morgoth and Elrond stood upon a hill and watched the fighting. Celeborn and I fought our way to them and Celeborn challenged Morgoth. The captured Elves of Lórien were forced to watch as I led the rest away. The last of my family is still there!"

"Raina," Gilraen said softly, "sit down." Raina obeyed, reluctantly.

"The story of Gondor follows much the same." The elder prince said. "Except for one fact."

"Do tell, Faramir." Raina said mockingly. Gilraen flicked her friend.

"We woke and the army of Dark Elves was outside the walls. The gates fell within minutes, felled by fire. Reports reached us of the Dark Queen leading the charge through the city, destroying the gates of the city. My father enacted a barrier spell left to us by Mithrandir years ago. He placed it on the gate to the Citadel before calling me and my brother." Faramir paused to comfort the young boy. Gilraen felt that he shouldn't be here, but it was not her place to say such. "It took two days for the Dark Queen and her army to reach the Citadel gates. My father sent us out a secret passage, through the mountains. He said for us to come to Rivendell where we would be safe and where I was to ask for help from the Elves. We left as she attacked the gates. I wanted to go back and send my brother here with the steward, but the earth rumbled and the steward was crushed beneath the cave in that blocked the entrance. I had no choice but to continue on. When we exited the mountains and I looked back, the standard of Morgoth and his queen flew above the parapets."

"It is time we fight back." Carolani finally said once silence had reined on the patio for too long. "Dwarves, Elves, and Men are now captives of the east. The Dark Queen summoned Smaug back from the dead in order to take Erebor. Without him, the Dwarves would have lasted. The Iron Hills may yet stand. We must send someone to them and ask them for their aide in this fight."

"How are we to get there?" Raina asked. "The lands west of the Misty Mountains are under their control, completely. The Men of Dale fell long ago when they refused Lady Feywen's aid. The Dwarves have been defeated and if any do reside in the Iron Hills, they could be the next to fall. And if Morgoth speaks true,"

"What do you mean if Morgoth speaks true?" Gilraen asked, suddenly concerned. "He spoke to you?"

"He spoke to Celeborn." Raina answered. "He claimed that the lost kingdom of Angmar was in their control." No one spoke. This was the first they had heard of this. It meant that the Dark Queen had thought ahead and her next move would be to take the lands west of the mountains. With Rohan under her control, the Gap was no longer safe for them and Isengard was now hers.

"We keep talking about the problem." Gilraen said, trying to keep her voice strong. "We have yet to talk about how to answer this threat." She twisted Nenya around on her finger. Elrohir looked at the ring on his. Glorfindel looked at the two of them.

"What hope do we have?" Faramir asked. "From what I have heard and seen, the Dark Queen is too powerful for even Elves of the Light to defeat. The only one able to do that is my aunt, Lady Feywen and she is not here and none of you have spoken of her."

"There is one hope." Gilraen said softly. "The Three Rings are once again in Middle Earth. Mithrandir and the Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond believe that the Three Rings can bring Light to what has been turned dark."

"What has turned dark?" Faramir asked and Gilraen sighed.

"As many of you know, my mother is the High Queen, Lady Feywen as many of you call her. During the last rise of Morgoth, she walked into Mordor to give the people of Middle Earth time to fight back. During those five centuries, he forced her into a dark marriage, stripping my mother of her Mortal blood and turning her into a full-blooded Elf. Though she fought, she was slowly turning to him, until my father finally was at the gates of Mordor. While he fought to get to the castle, she fought Morgoth within. But he made her an offer she was hard pressed to refuse. He offered her everything. She believes she was tainted then and maybe she was. That taint returned with her when she was returned to this world. She fought against it until she came to Mordor and found me the prisoner of my own brother." Gilraen looked at her feet. "She traded herself for me and became a prisoner in my place. But the taint was there and in Mordor, it proved the stronger than her Light." She looked up again. "Gandalf believed that she would have healed if she had stayed in Lórien or Rivendell. Elrond and Galadriel believe that the Three are enough to banish the darkness within her."

"Is it possible while she is in Mordor?" One of the other Elves asked. Gilraen shrugged.

"Our best chance of succeeding in this is to capture the queen and bring her to Rivendell." Raina spoke, remembering Helm's Deep.

"But who is powerful enough to subdue Feywen?" Faramir asked. "She wields the power of her grandfather, Lord Celebrant and the power of the elements."

"She isn't the only one." Carolani said and a chill swept over the patio as the queen of Mirkwood looked at Gilraen. "I think it is time the Champion of Middle Earth take up her sword." Gilraen nodded slowly.

"Promise me one thing. If I fail, be ready to attack." Gilraen said, a fire in her eyes. Glorfindel smiled, seeing a shadow of his wife in his daughter. The time had finally come to fight. Carolani nodded her head in acceptance and talk turned of how she was to get to Mordor without being caught. Gilraen once again found herself looking at the young prince. He needed to be protected in case something happened to his brother.

* * *

**A bit of a filler chapter, but it was needed and I figured you all would want to know what was happening in Rivendell. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. Messeges

The sound of breaking glass alerted those below of the broken window. They looked up and saw a body falling from the queen's study window. They were followed by a ball of fire. By the time the body reached the ground, only ash remained, and a couple of daggers. Inside the study, Feywen paced the length of the study. A little over three months ago, she had taken Gondor. The king had fallen later than she had expected, but he fell nonetheless. During the time she had returned to Mordor to plan the next attack, she had Dark Elves searching for Crown Prince Faramir and his brother. Until today, they had yet to find them. A secret passage to the mountains had been found a few weeks ago and Anil had set to excavating it. They both knew that the cave in could have been caused by Feywen breaking the gate to the Citadel. Beneath the rubble, they found the steward of Gondor, a man by the name of Arathorn. The news was unpleasant to say the least and Feywen had thrown the messenger out the window. She knew that the princes had made it to Rivendell by now. Glorfindel would be preparing for her attack. And according to Elrond, Elves of Lórien had escaped as well which meant that any attack from the south would be expected. The north was her only option, going through Angmar. Then she remembered what the last messenger had told her. Morgoth had let slip to Celeborn that Angmar was theirs. Rivendell would be prepared from an attack from the north.

Feywen stopped pacing and pulled out her map. Since Lórien was theirs, they could take Redhorn Pass across the mountains and surprise them from the east. Feywen's eyes fell on the west coast. The men of the east had pledged themselves to the service of Mordor. In the intervening years since the War of the Ring, they had built up their fleet of ships. Glorfindel would be expecting an attack from the north, east, and south. But he had left the west wide open. Sending forces from the north and south would create enough of a distraction that Feywen and Morgoth could both lead their forces in an attack from the west and then the land would be theirs. Middle Earth would belong to them.

A knock interrupted her thinking.

_**"Enter," **_she called and another messenger walked in. _**"Report,"**_

_**"Lady Anil has bid me to tell you that Andúril has not been found. The Flame of the West is not in Gondor, Majesty." **_The messenger shook as Feywen stepped around the desk and to her.

_**"What was that message?" **_Feywen asked in a deadly whisper.

_**"The sword of the king of Gondor is with the heir." **_

_** "That's what I thought." **_Feywen said, grabbing the messenger by the throat and throwing her through the unbroken window and sent a fireball after her. she was rewarded with silence instead of screams…again. Feywen sighed in frustration.

_"Ever heard the saying, 'don't shoot the messenger'?" _Alu asked from the jug of water by the fireplace. Feywen glared angrily at it.

_"Anil should know better than to send me bad news. Maybe I wouldn't have to kill the messengers. They had all failed me."_

_ "On the chance of sounding against you," _Vilya piped up, _"doesn't giving you bad news lessen your chances of winning against Glorfindel."_

_ "No. If anything, it makes me more willing to fight. If we attack from the west, we can take Rivendell. Middle Earth will be ours. Not even Tom Bombadil is able to stand against me and Morgoth combined."_

_ "You cannot step into Rivendell." _Kemen countered. _"The Light of the Last Homely House is too much for your darkness. Glorfindel and his daughter have power there, as does the Light Elf within you."_

_ "I am aware of that. But I think I can stand against their Light. I have grown stronger in the months that we have been here. It shouldn't be a problem to walk into Rivendell and take it." _Feywen said as she stopped on her way out of the study to look at a mirror. She stopped in the middle of looking at her hair and focused on her eyes. Her right eye was cold and dark, calculating the worth of her servants. The other eye was cold, but there seemed to be a flicker of Light in them, a fire that she thought she had stomped out. The Light Elf in her was beginning to gain strength again. Feywen frowned and drew her sword. She could see a thin flicker of silver when she moved it. She pressed her lips into a thin line.

_"You can't keep me in here forever," _a small voice whispered from the recesses of her mind. Feywen growled and blocked it out and sheathed her sword. Her husband and son would be returning soon and she wanted to greet them as they entered the castle.

* * *

Gilraen looked at the mural of her mother during the War of the Ring, when she had borne Nardin into battle. Nardil rested on her back through the darkness as she provided safety for Frodo and Sam. The blade shone brightly in the depictions of Morgoth's return, when Feywen fought to keep herself from becoming his prisoner only to walk willingly into the lands of Mordor. Gilraen touched the sword on her hip and then the bow on her back. As her mother's heir, she now wielded Nardin and Nardil, the weapons of her great-grandparents unto their deaths.

"You wield the weapons of your ancestors." Faramir said into the silence. Gilraen didn't turn to look at him. "Such is the fate of our family I guess." Gilraen turned to him and saw him looking at her, Andúril on his hip.

"Your sword was wielded alongside Nardin once, as brother and sister fought in a war for Middle Earth."

"Yes, but this steel has seen more wars. It was once named Narsil."

"I remember. It was the blade that was broken, that cut the Ring from the hand of Sauron." Gilraen touched the mural of Isildur and Sauron, her fingers brushing the gold that was the Ring. She thought she felt a pulse from Nenya, as if the Elven Ring recognized the evil they mentioned. "Nardin and Nardil both faced the evil the walks the land now. Nardin once defeated Morgoth while in the hands of Celebrant himself. My mother used a different sword when she killed Morgoth. Maybe if she had kept Nardin with her, when she was given leave to use a weapon again, she would have taken up her own sword. Maybe the taint would have been driven away with the power of her grandfather."

"That power is in the blood that runs through her veins. As it does in yours." Gilraen took Nardil from her back and placed the bow and arrows back on the wall where they belonged. She wouldn't need the bow. She didn't like using bows. She preferred using swords.

"What would you do, Faramir, if darkness took your brother from you?" Faramir stood next to her as they looked out into the forest, exiting the hall.

"I would move mountains to get him back."

"And if he were corrupted by that darkness? Would you be able to do what has to be done in order to save those you care about?"

"You are thinking about your brother." Faramir said. "Unfortunately, I have no answer for you. I would rather kill myself than kill him. Even at the cost of my kingdom. I promised I would always protect him."

"If I had been able to get to my mother before she got to Mordor, she wouldn't be Dark. If I had been brave enough to fight my own brother, kill him even, Naneth would not be in Mordor. She would not have killed your father. She would be here with us, in the Light of Rivendell."

"Gilraen, look at me." Faramir turned her to look at him. He could see the despair in her eyes. "You are the daughter of Feywen Celebrant. The woman who gave up her freedom to save Middle Earth, her blood runs through your veins. She returned to Middle Earth to fight Morgoth. If she had stayed in Valinor, we would not be alive now to help her when she needs it. You can bring her back, Gilraen. You can save your mother."

"She is a prisoner in her own body. She is guarded by a god and my brother. Even if I do have the strength to kill Morgoth, how can I possibly kill my own brother. I couldn't even tell when he had changed until it was too late."

"You have the strength, Gilraen. And when you need it, it will be there for you to call upon." Faramir squeezed her shoulder and walked away. Gilraen sighed and continued to the stables where her horse was saddled and waiting. Asfaloth was also saddled and her father was standing there."

"There you are, I thought you had gotten cold feet." He tried to joke. Gilraen frowned and didn't answer. "Right. I see you're ready so there is no point in wasting time. Orcs will be easier to get past than Dark Elves as they will not be expecting us so we will go north first. Carolani asked us to look in on the Iron Hills to try to find help. That is going to take us through Angmar, Gundabad, and past Erebor. It is dangerous, but should keep us from being detected as Morgoth and his queen will not be looking for us to come from the north." Gilraen nodded and took a deep breath. She wasn't ready for this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	23. Light and Dark

Feywen sighed in contentment as she listened to the sounds of steel upon steel that seeped in through an open window. Anil had told the newly created Dark Elves of the penalty if they failed in a sparring match more times than was allotted. It was all the more motivating when they learned that Feywen herself had carried out the rule long ago with her body guard. She eased herself out of bed and pulled on her robe and walked to the window and looked at the dim sunlight filtering through the darkness, giving just enough light for the servants to see. The darkness that she and her husband had created now stretched over most of Middle Earth. Soon, it would extend to Valinor where they would put down the last of the Light and their rule would be absolute. Feywen looked back at her bed where her husband slept peacefully and she smiled.

_"Husband?" _The voice spat and Feywen frowned. _"Do you forget what he did to your body in order to make you his queen the first time."_

_ "It was necessary. If anything, I am stronger for it." _Feywen snapped back. It had been a few months since the Light inside her had begun to gain strength and fight back. Morgoth and Elrond didn't know and she hoped to keep it that way. It was one of the things that kept her from sharing her plan with her husband in regards to taking Rivendell. He had his own plans and she was content with letting him try to figure out how to take the last refuge of Light. She planned to use that time to find a way to subdue the Light within her. She was healing after learning that her son had been a Dark Elf since the day he was born. Her struggle had not been very strong and so the Dark Queen had been able to take control fairly easily even if it had taken a month or so to win the body they shared. _"And you are weak. If you had been strong enough, _I_ would not be sharing a bed with my husband."_

_ "You think that it is enjoyable to share a bed with Morgoth. He killed Celebrant, the man who sired the line from which your blood runs. His direct blood runs through your veins."_

_ "Something that I am thankful for. I have come to the conclusion that is the reason that I have retained control of the elements." _The Light Queen said nothing in response and the Dark Queen smirked and went to her closet to get dressed.

_"Elements or not," _she finally spoke up, _"you cannot keep me in here. I gain strength by the day and I promise you, I will take back my body and expel you from it." _The Dark Queen laughed silently but didn't answer her counterpart.

_**"What is funny, my dear?"**_ Morgoth's voice came from the bedroom. Feywen pulled on her tunic and went to him.

_**"I am just remembering my foolishness the first time I was here."**_

_** "I see, and what foolishness would that be?" **_Morgoth asked, pulling her into an embrace and looking into her eyes. Before she could answer, he saw something that he hadn't noticed before and that he thought he had seen a hint of when he and Elrond had returned from taking Lórien. Then, he had though it had been an illusion of the light. Now, he was sure that it was something more. _**"When did this happen?" **_He asked darkly, his mind racing to remember if he read somewhere that the Light could be kept at bay.

_**"It's nothing." **_Feywen snapped.

_"I'm nothing?" _The Light Queen laughed. _"I am everything you have feared for the past year."_

_ "Shut it!" _The Dark Queen threw up a wall of fire between them and the Light queen fell back with a cry of pain and shock. The Dark Queen smiled and turned back to her husband. _**"See, nothing to worry about. I can handle her."**_

_** "I would feel better if you let me look for a way to remove her from you entirely."**_

_** "You have already tried that and it nearly killed me. Besides, you need to plan on how we are going to stop Glorfindel. No doubt he will be mounting an attack of some sort now. He wasted much time the last time you lived. It is unlikely he will make the same mistake again."**_

_** "But the Light Queen,"**_

_** "Let me handle her. I know a way that I can subdue her for the time being. Once Glorfindel is dead, she won't have a reason to fight anymore. Focus on him." **_She gave him a quick kiss and then hurried out of the room. The fire wouldn't hold the Light Queen back for long. But she had something that would, at least until Glorfindel and his daughter were taken care of.

* * *

He took a deep breath and focused on his family. Carolani would have had the baby by now. He wondered if it was a son like they had been hoping for. Most of all, we wished his family was safe. But they wouldn't be until Morgoth and his queen were defeated and Feywen saved once again. She had given herself up for her daughter, or so he guessed. He hadn't spoken to anyone since being captured and Elrond refused to say anything on the matter. His darkness worried Legolas. In the years that the younger Elf had lived, he had shown no signs of being a Dark Elf like those he commanded. What did that mean for Feywen? Was she also secretly a Dark Elf? Was this new woman who held him captive a Dark Elf since she was returned to the world? Legolas couldn't be sure of it, or of anything. He could only hope. Hope that Feywen was still in the Dark Queen, fighting for control of her own body again.

The door of his cell opened and two Dark Elves unshackled his wrists and grabbed his arms, pulling him to his feet. He was a little unsteady, but he could manage. He looked at the two guards and then at the person who held the keys. He had seen the woman before. She had been standing next to Feywen when he was presented to Feywen when they arrived in Mordor.

She spoke to the guards and led them out. Legolas was forced to follow, walking freely into a knot of guards and they all walked out of the dungeons. In the torchlight, Legolas thought he saw Gandalf in one of the cells they passed, but the guards were so thick around him that he couldn't be sure.

Legolas let himself be led through the castle, his legs growing stronger with every step. If he could get a hold of a weapon, he could make a run for it and escape. He wasn't sure that he would get far, but he had to try. He refused to die a prisoner of Morgoth and the darkness. Legolas tried to learn the halls, thinking of an escape route. He just needed to get outside. Once outside, he would be able get out of the castle and hide until the heat died down. After that, he could get to Rivendell and his family. Then, he would lead his army, what little that managed to get away, with Glorfindel's and Celeborn's against Morgoth. The three realms would unit under one banner, the High Queen's banner, and defeat Morgoth once and for all.

The group exited the castle into the courtyard and Legolas smiled. His enemy was making it too easy for him. The woman turned and handed him his sword. He took it without a word. It was already drawn and ready for battle. They had made it possible for him to escape. He began looking for the way out of the castle and his eyes fell on Feywen. He sword was drawn. It was the blackest he had ever seen except for the thin shimmer of silver that showed itself when she moved the blade. She smiled when she saw him and it wasn't a friendly smile.

_**"Hello Legolas."**_ She greeted and the woman and the guards dispersed into the crowd that had gathered to watch. His hopes of escape crashed back to earth as he realized why he had been given his weapon back.

_**"Feywen, what has happened to you?"**_ He asked. He was reluctant to attempt to kill his friend and once love. He remembered how smitten he had been by her when she had joined their company so many years ago. She had chosen Glorfindel then and was Carolani's best friend. Their children had grown up as close friends.

_**"You have a choice, Legolas."**_ She said as she studied her blade. _**"Serve me or fight me. Serve me, and you get to live. Your blade will of course be taken from you again, but you get to live. Fight me, and you may not be as lucky." **_To Legolas, she sounded bored, as if this was something she was doing because she had to.

_**"It would be a disgrace to my realm to subject myself to you, Dark Queen."**_

_** "I was hoping you would say that." **_

Feywen jumped at him and he barely had time to block her attack. His feet slid back on the stones. He pushed her back and attacked. She brushed him aside and he stumbled to the ground. He got back to his feet and she attacked again. He looked into her eyes this time. In one eye, he saw fear and concern for him. In the other was hatred and malice but that was towards him. It was towards someone else and he wondered for a brief moment if there were two women in his friend. If there was, there was a chance that she could be saved. He had to win. He had to save her, for Carolani.

Legolas pushed Feywen back and she looked at him and smiled. He was making this fun for her. She considered letting him live for her amusement. But that would allow him to gain too much strength. He had only been captured because he had turned to make sure what little remained of his army had fallen back into the forests and to safety. A year in the dungeon had weakened him. But she had always been stronger than him. She had hoped the same could have been said for her son.

Her hand froze mid attack and Legolas's blade got past her guard. Feywen moved her head enough that she received a scar running from her jaw to her ear. She pushed Legolas aside and turned inward, to the Light Queen.

_"You brought this upon yourself." _The Dark Queen snapped and restrained the Light Queen with wind and made her watch. _"Now, you will see what happens when you try to fight the Darkness."_

Feywen turned back to Legolas and sidestepped his attack and swept her blade cleanly between his neck and shoulders.

_"NO!" _The Light Queen screamed and the Dark Queen smiled as the head and body landed on the ground with a soft thud. Feywen watched as her sword turned darker, almost black, once again. She shouldn't have that many problems with the Light Queen for the time being. She looked at Anil.

_**"Get rid of this." **_She commanded and walked inside.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I am evil. But it's great. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. Daughter of Celebrant

Gilraen looked down into the valley of Gundabad. It was crawling with Orcs and Dark Elves. There seemed to be more here than there had been in Angmar. Angmar had been a dreary place and she and her father had spent many nights without sleep because they feared what would come for them in the ever encroaching darkness that Morgoth and his queen commanded. She hadn't told Glorfindel, but Gilraen feared that the Dark Queen had brought more back than just the dragon who now guarded Erebor from the dwarves once again. They needed to get to her and get her mother back. The High Queen was the only one who would be able to put Morgoth in his place and ensure the Dark Queen never rose to power again. But looking at the enemies in their way, Gilraen was suddenly left without hope. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder and looked at him.

_**"Second thoughts?" **_He asked.

_**"No…maybe. Look at all of those beings, Ada. How are we supposed to get across that and to the Iron Hills? It is impossible."**_

_** "It does look rather daunting, doesn't it?" **_She didn't say anything. _**"Gilraen, there is a reason that your mother let Frodo and Sam have the credit for destroying the Ring. It is the same reason why Gandalf chose Bilbo to help the dwarves. Even the smallest being can change the course of the future. If one Hobbit, one of the smallest beings to live in Middle Earth, can take the Ring to Mordor, carry it through that land and to its doom, then we can get across this valley."**_

_** "Naneth was with Frodo and Sam, Ada. If she hadn't been there, he would have fallen long before reaching Mordor."**_

_** "Don't be so sure about that. Frodo made it to Ithilian before she caught up to them after Parth Galen. She did not have to use her power until Cirith Ungol, when the power of the wraiths also acted upon him. But I have no doubt that Sam would have been able to pull him through it as well. Remember, it was Samwise who saved your mother and Frodo from the Orcs in the tower. Without him, both of them would have gone to Sauron and there is no knowing what would have become of our world then. If it had not been for those two small beings, the world would be very different now. You may not even be here. Crossing this is not impossible my dear child." **_ Glorfindel looked at the camps they would have to try to get through. He didn't have the heart to tell his daughter that this had been his plan all along. Morgoth and his queen knew that he would be returning to Mordor for Feywen and they would have thought of all possible routes that he would take. The only way to get to Feywen was to be captured by her. He was surprised they hadn't been captured in Angmar. Unless Morgoth was toying with them, which Glorfindel feared. It meant that Morgoth knew that they were on their way to his realm. It also meant that they would soon be attacking Rivendell. He hoped that his daughter's shield would be strong enough against their combined darkness.

Sighing, Glorfindel led the two of them into the valley and closer to Mordor.

* * *

Feywen smiled as she watched the Light Queen's husband attempt to cross Gundabad. She had figured he would try something. It was a shame that he had brought his daughter along with him. It would be his fault when she turned and her power was used for the Darkness instead of the Light.

_"My daughter will fight you every step of the way. She will never be turned." _The Light Queen suddenly said and the Dark Queen frowned. It had been a little over a month since the death of the king of Mirkwood and she had heard nothing from the woman trapped within her.

_"You believed that about yourself and look at what has happened. You have been subdued by the Darkness and I now have control of your power." _The Dark Queen turned away from the palantír and began to walk out of the tower room. Anil fell into step behind her.

_"Are you so sure that you are in control?" _The Light Queen challenged as they walked past a mirror and saw the scar on the left side of her face running from the base of her jaw to the bottom of her ear. It was a wound she had gotten only because the Light Queen had stopped an attack meant to wound Legolas. If the Dark Queen hadn't been able to gain control at the last moment, Legolas may have killed them both. The Dark Queen said nothing and kept walking. She needed to do something about Glorfindel and his daughter. If they made it to Mordor, it would give the Light within her the strength to fight back and she was right. The Dark Queen was not sure that she had complete control of the Light Queen. The scar was proof enough of that. It was a mistake to look in on what Glofindel was doing. It had only given her strength to fight back once again. Maybe it was time to bring some guests to the castle. As they passed another mirror, the Dark Queen saw horror in one eye at the thought and smirked. Yes, the Light Queen should be scared. It was her weakness for her supposed son that got all of them into this mess. It was time to bring them to the castle.

_**"Anil," **_the Dark Queen said.

_**"Yes, Your Majesty?"**_

_** "In Gundabad are two Elves of Rivendell. They are on their way here. I want them captured and brought to the castle." **_Feywen turned and saw Anil's smile. She knew who was coming. _**"Do your best not to kill them? I have plans for them."**_

_** "Yes, Majesty." **_Anil turned on her heel and began walking away. The Dark Queen looked in the mirror again and smiled seeing the Light Queen rage at something that she could not fix or prevent.

_"This is on you, Daughter of Celebrant." _

* * *

_"Awake, Daughter of Celebrant. Awake!" _

Gilraen's head shot up at the shout and bumped against the back of someone else's. She looked around, barely remembering getting into a fight with some Orcs in Gundabad. She was sure she and her father had killed them, not captured by them. Her father.

"Ada?" She whispered. There was no answer and she was too frightened to call out any louder. _"Wind, where are you?"_

_ "I am here, Child."_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "It seems the Dark Queen has sent her servants after you and your father."_

_ "Where is he?"_

_ "You might have bruised his head." _Wind answered with a chuckle. Considering her situation, Gilraen decided not to try to look at her father.

_"Are we captured?"_

_ "Obviously. They've kept the two of you sedated this entire time. We are at the gates of Mordor."_

_ "Mordor? Mother!"_

_ "Do not get your hopes up, Gilraen." _Earth said. _"The woman you left here is gone. Even her guardians, our kin, have changed with how close they are to her. She will overpower you if you try to battle her in an attempt to steal her away."_

_ "But," _Gilraen's thought was cut short when she was pulled from the cart she was in and forced to stand. She looked up and saw a dark castle before her. Not far from it stood a tower that she knew. The tower had been Sauron's during the war. She had been told that it had been destroyed when Sauron was defeated. She didn't like what it meant for the world. She turned her eyes to the castle gates as her father was forced to stand next to her. She saw Legolas's blonde hair floating in the breeze. Her heart leaped, sure that he had gotten free and was going to help them. They were forced to walk. Gilraen looked at her father, sure that he had seen the king. His face was set in a grim line and there was a dark look in his eyes. Gilraen looked back at the area she had seen the blonde hair and had to bite back a scream. What she had taken for a body was a pillar with Legolas's head set atop it.

Father and daughter were led past the head of the dead king and into the castle. Gilraen kept looking for a way to escape. She still had Nardin on her hip. Being sedated, the Dark Elves must have thought that they didn't need to take it from her. The small group walked through the halls until they reached an obsidian door. They waited a moment while the woman leading them walked through the doors. A few moments later, Glorfindel and Gilraen were led through the doors. The woman was sitting on the steps of the dais. Atop the dais were three thrones. On the left sat Elrond. His skin was paler than it had been when Gilraen had last seen her brother. Next to him sat another Dark Elf. He had dark hair and even darker eyes that were cold. His ashen skin was the palest she had ever seen. He was smirking. Gilraen assumed that this was Morgoth, the fallen god who had stolen her mother long ago and forced her into a dark marriage. Gilraen moved her eyes farther to the right and looked at the final throne. In it sat her mother. Her skin was pale when it had been tan when they last saw each other. Her hair seemed darker as well. Gilraen forced herself to look at her mother's eyes. They were both dark when before there had been only light in them. But in one eye, she thought she saw fear and concern for the two captured Elves. For Gilraen, it said a million things, the loudest being that her mother was alive within the Dark Queen and that she could be saved. She looked around for fire to burn the ropes on her wrists and those of her father's.

"So, you grace my halls again, Glofindel, Balrog Slayer." A voice chuckled into the silence. Gilraen stopped looking for fire and looked at the thrones and then at her father. He was glaring at the Dark Elf in the middle who was smiling. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you back."

"Give me back my wife, you poor excuse for a living being. We both know that you are not of flesh and blood this time." Glorfindel challenged the Elf. Next to him, the Dark Queen began laughing. Glorfindel looked at her.

"You are dim, aren't you?" She said. Gilraen's heart fell when she heard none of her mother's soft and warmth in the Elf woman's voice. "A body is made from the elements. You are nothing more than dirt given life by the Valar. The same process was used on my husband by me. The blood that runs through our veins runs though him as well."

"Feywen, don't let him turn you into this." Glorfindel pleaded with her. "Come back to me. I know you are still in there. I know that you still live. Come back to us and destroy this monster that was created." Feywen began examining her nails, a bored expression on her face. Gilraen saw a torch and pulled the fire to her. It stopped midway. Gilraen looked and saw Feywen smiling darkly.

"That was a nice attempt, Child. But do not forget that I am far stronger than you and I will crush you with your own power if I must." She said. The fire curled into a ball and exploded with a pop. Gilraen used the wind to protect her and her father. Their guards were unharmed, protected by Feywen she assumed. "Consider yourselves my guests for the time being, until we decide what to do with you. Take them to separate towers. Can't have them planning with each other or the other servants." Feywen went back to examining her nails. "Wait," Feywen said suddenly, as if remembering something. Gilraen hoped that her mother had control again. Feywen stepped from the dais and walked over to Gilraen. "You won't be needing this." She said, taking Nardin from Gilraen's belt.

"No! please, that is the last thing I have of my mother."

"Maybe you should have brought something else." She nodded to the guards and Gilraen and Glorfindel were led away. Morgoth smiled in triumph.

* * *

***evil grin* Thank you for reading and please review**


	25. Not as Planned

**Hi Everyone! Sorry I've been inactive. Some things happened and so I couldn't work on my fics. But I hate leaving things unfinished and so here it goes. Enjoy! (And no, this is not the last chapter of this fic, but close)**

* * *

Gilraen paced the tower room, her mind spinning with possibilities and plans. She had seen a spark of her mother within the Dark Queen. There was hope for her. She could be saved. It was just a matter of getting to her and saving her. She and her father would have to wait for Elrohir and Carolani to come to them and distract Morgoth while the three of them cornered her mother and used the power of the Rings to save her. It was the only option they had now. But it would be months before Elrohir arrived. In that time, Gilraen knew that she would have to get her mother to trust her. Maybe they wouldn't need to use the rings. Maybe they could save the Light Queen by strengthening her. There were two women in one body and right now, the wrong one was in control. They needed to put Feywen back in control, the real Feywen. The only problem was how to get to her. They needed to reach her and that would take conversing with her. But she was guarded by more than just Morgoth and Dark Elves. She still had command over the elements and her spirits were still with her, protecting her. The idea was risky and she wished she knew how she could get them close enough to talk to her. Not to mention she needed to speak to her father…her father. When her mother had first come to Mordor, she had left her spirits with Glorfindel. He had come to know them as well as he did Feywen. Glorfindel had often joked that Alu would kill for her. She had defended Feywen's honor centuries ago. It was possible that one of the other three had become attached to Glorfindel. The only problem was figuring out which one. That spirit would be able to work as their double agent.

_"But which spirit wouldn't be that close to Naneth? Who would refuse the Dark Queen?"_

_ "None of them." _Earth said. _"Even though Alu is the closest to your mother, they are all close enough that none of them would turn against her. They are meant to protect her and help her."_

_ "That may be so, but, if one were to recognize the truth. To remember the truth."_

_ "You think that Kemen would turn on Feywen." _Wind said and Gilraen could feel the spirit rest on her shoulder. It was the only one to do so.

_"Kemen remembered the Uruks who attacked Rohan. Ada said that he had heard Kemen say that when she was reporting the nature of their enemies. Kemen would be the one we could get to."_

_ "But how would we be able to convince her that Feywen is in danger. She may not be as close to Feywen as the others, especially Alu, but she is still close enough that she would recognize an attempt to sway her."_

_ "I didn't say it was a good idea. And you lot aren't helping." _Gilraen sighed and fell onto the bed.

* * *

He sighed in frustrated relief. He had feared that there would be no saving Feywen, not that he would have ever told that to Gilaen. The girl needed to believe that they could save her mother. He had come on this mission to die. Had Feywen been truly lost, he would have resigned himself to death. But he had seen her looking at them from within the Dark Queen. She could be saved. She needed help regaining control of her body. He wondered about the scar on the left side of her face. It was one that she would have received during a fight. He couldn't help but hope that she was beginning to fight back against the darkness. If she was beginning to fight against the darkness within her, then she needed strength. Seeing Legolas die, even though he had always been a complete ass until he married Carolani, would have shocked Feywen enough that the darkness would have been able to take control again. Two women were at war within one body and the victor would dictate the fate of Middle Earth. He needed to find a way to ensure that his wife won. To do that, he needed to talk to her. That was now his problem. What needed to be done was he and Gilaen be freed and they corner Feywen and either spirit her away or heal her as best they could with only two rings. Elrohir and Carolani wouldn't be on their way until another month had passed. Glorfindel had sent weekly reports back to them with the help of his daughter's elemental guardians. If he failed to send four in a row, they would know to march to war unless Gilraen sent a message sending for them as the champion of Middle Earth.

Thinking of his daughter's elemental guardians gave him an idea. They needed to reach Feywen, but the Dark Queen wouldn't give them the time of day unless she was convinced of a good reason. The reason was still eluding him, but he had a way of getting to her. It would take some time, but he had to try. Their lives depended on him convincing Kemen to turn on the child of Celebrant she has sworn to protect. But if he could convince her that the woman she needs to protect is trapped, maybe he would be able to get to his wife. He had to try.

* * *

The mud ball flew through the air and threw Elrond several yards as it hit him in the chest. He and his mother had been sparring since the arrival of Glorfindel and Gilraen. Elrond could tell that his mother was struggling to keep the Light at bay now that they were here. Something had gone wrong with her plan. He didn't know what was going on with his mother, but he was beginning to notice something he thought had been a trick of the light. Gilraen's mother was beginning to fight back and so now he didn't know who he was fighting with on the training fields. His father would know. He wouldn't be able to see the difference. But that was if he could be bothered to come and spar with his wife. As far as Elrond knew, Morgoth had never fought in battle himself. He and Gilraen's mother had fought in the castle while she had been looking for him to destroy him.

_**"That's enough, my son." **_Feywen's voice reached him. He looked at her. She was tired and the sun was beginning to rise. _**"Go and get some sleep. We'll be marching to battle soon enough."**_

_** "Yes, Mother." **_

The Dark Queen watched as her son walked away. He was getting tired and she needed him to be at his best. She would not be able to fight the armies of Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Lórien when they came. The Light Queen was gaining too much power and was beginning to fight more now that her family were prisoners. There were several times that Elrond had come close to death. The Dark Queen knew that the Light Queen would attempt to take control during the battle and try to kill them both in an effort to save everyone.

_"Be on your guard." _She said to the elementals. _"If she is fighting back, Glorfindel will have seen it. He may try to sway one of you and convince you to help him. He will try calling you, or the one of you he thinks he would be able to reach. I know that you spent time with him once before. He knows you and you know him. Do not follow him. Do not give her the strength she needs to break free from the darkness."_

_ "Where is this coming from?" _Alu asked. Feywen said nothing as she walked into the castle. It was a feeling. Alu looked at her sisters.

**"What do we do, Alu?" **Naur asked.

**"We protect her. We must not only guard from Glorfindel, we must guard from the Light Queen as well. I know you have heard her calling to her and thinking it Feywen."**

** "And if we have to choose one or the other?" **Kemen demanded. **"There are two women within that one body."**

** "We need to know who we truly are bonded to. Is it the Light or the Dark?" **Vilya whispered. **"When she sleeps, we go to Mandos. All of us."**

* * *

**Just a quick filler for the aftermath of the arrival of the Light Queen's family. Thinking of doing a time jump next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	26. Light Against Dark

**Time jump was really only a few months. Just long enough for the cavalry to arrive. Enjoy!**

* * *

She looked at the sword. It was black and silver and gold. Over the past few months, the Light Queen had begun to grow stronger. No matter how much she tortured the two, nearly killed them in cold blood, the Light Queen would fight back. She had enough strength now that everyone had noticed her eyes, how one was Light and the other was Dark. Morgoth now never left her side, especially when she was dealing with Glorfindel and his daughter. But they would die soon. The army from Rivendell was camped outside the mountains, Elrohir at their head with Carolani at his side, leading what remains of her army. The army from Lothlórien was also present, though it was hard to say who was leading them. But it was official, the final battle had come to them. Maybe once they were finally dead, she would be able to take full control and keep the Light Queen at bay.

_**"I should be out on the battlefield with our son." **_She said without looking at her husband.

_**"And risk the Light Queen killing you. I do not forget what she did when you killed the king." **_He touched her cheek lightly, tracing the scar that was on her face. She jerked her face away from him.

_**"I'll be fine." **_She snapped. She knew she should apologize, but she didn't care at the moment. She was irritable about the fact that she could not control that which was inside of her. Her elemental guardians had been absent the past few months. Where they had gone, Feywen didn't know. She would have to do without them for the time being. She still had control over their power anyway. That would be enough to help her.

The Dark Queen sheathed her blade and began pacing, waiting to hear the war horn that signaled the beginning of the battle.

_"I am not so easy to silence." _The Light Queen said suddenly and the Dark Queen's scowl deepened. _"You will find that the people of Eru are not easily dissuaded from their goal."_

_**"Are the prisoners secured, Majesty?" **_The Dark Queen asked suddenly.

_**"I was told that they were able to escape and did so this morning. Their guards have been dealt with."**_

_** "No matter." **_The Dark Queen said. _**"Send for Elrond. They will be coming into the castle soon enough. They want me and to kill you. There will be three of them. They don't think that I noticed, but Glorfindel and his daughter had rings of power. They belong to Gandalf and Galadriel. It is not a stretch to believe that Elrond sent his to his son."**_

_** "You need not fear their power."**_

_** "I don't. Send for Elrond and I will await you both in the throne room."**_

* * *

Glorfindel supported his daughter as they staggered into camp. Healers immediately surrounded them and began tending to them. They had been tortured to the point of near death by the Dark Queen. But they had endured it for Feywen. Father and daughter were able to see the woman they loved through the darkness. That had given them the strength they needed to endure the torture. To Glorfindel, it seemed that Gilraen had endured the worst of it. It meant that she had fought back. But she was safe now. At least he hoped she was. They needed her to be. Gandalf was in no shape to help them. Carolani had found him in the darkest dungeon in the castle before she had found the father and daughter pair and got them out. The wizard was with the healers now. Elrohir was with him. The wizard was pale and Glorfindel knew that he had been in the dungeons since he had gone to save Feywen before she had turned.

Hours later, once Gilraen was asleep, Elrohir appeared in the tent and found Glorfindel still awake and watching over his daughter.

"That didn't go as planned." Elrohir said, taking stock of the wounds inflicted by Feywen, his best friend.

"They had to have been watching us." Glorfindel whispered. "We were captured while still in Angmar and brought to Mordor. Legolas is dead."

"We figured since Carolani couldn't find him."

"His head is on a pillar on the way into the castle." Glorfindel answered. "Her children didn't come, did they?"

"No. Their daughters stayed to care for their brother in case Carolani did not return to them. They did not want their brother to have no one. They are prepared to flee to Valinor should the battle go badly for us. All who was left behind is prepared to flee. How is she?"

"Fighting back. There are two of them within one body and both are fighting for complete control. My wife is there. But so is the wife of Morgoth and she is the one in control now."

"If they are not bound too closely to each other, we should be able to destroy Morgoth's queen without killing Feywen. What of her control over the elements? I know that Elrond did not have it and the reason is obvious now."

"She retains control. How, I am not sure. But she still has the power over them. But they have left and have not returned to her. I don't know what they are doing or if they have planned anything. The battle being waged in the woman's body may be affecting them as well." Glorfindel sighed. "I have to fight my own wife once again. I may have to kill her. I don't know if I can do that. The last time I fought her, I got her back because she faced the rising sun and that filtered through the Arkenstone."

"That's it!" Elrohir almost shouted. "We need to surround her with Light."

"What are you talking about, Elrohir?"

"How we get Fey back. She came back after Helm's Deep because the new dawn hit the Arkenstone and filtered into her. If we can harness the Light within the Rings and surround her with it and our love, maybe that will give her enough strength to fight off the Dark Queen and come back to us. It should work the same way that it did with the dawn, only stronger." Elrohir looked at Gilraen. "We should have a few days before the actual fighting begins. That should give you two time to heal and gain enough strength to fight again. Maybe this will help her. I'm sure it has her mother's spirit within it." Elrohir placed the Arkenstone upon Gilraen's head and left the two alone. Glorfindel looked at his daughter one last time before going to his cot and falling asleep. He needed his rest before anything could happen when it came to saving his wife. He didn't know how exactly, but he would save her.

* * *

_She watched herself pace back and forth, waiting for the battle to start. The Dark Queen was growing impatient with the waiting. Morgoth had gone to attempt to negotiate with the Elven forces outside the walls. He reported that it was what remained of Mirkwood and Lórien and the full might of Rivendell. They had a chance of victory. It was slim when the numbers were compared to those of the Dark Queen and Morgoth, but it was still a chance. They had won against greater odds before. _

_ The Light Queen knew that this was all her fault. She had broken at the sight of seeing her son turned and that had allowed the Dark Queen the chance she needed to take control. The two had fought of course, but in the end, the Dark Queen had prevailed and had taken the shields placed long ago. If the Light Queen had been able to steel herself against the loss of her son, she knew that none of this would have happened. She would have been able to fight back and prevent Morgoth from returning. It was high time she leave Middle Earth and she would, once Morgoth was once again banished from this world and unable to return._

_ Her thoughts turned toward herself and how this had all started. It had started when she had been returned to Middle Earth. The Dark Queen had been with her since then, had come back with her. It was hard for the Light Queen to believe that Eru had overlooked such a significant darkness. The Dark Queen was of Morgoth himself, bound to him through a dark marriage. But the Dark Queen had lain dormant for so long that maybe she had been overlooked. Somehow, the Light Queen knew that she could no longer live without the other. Perhaps Morgoth had torn her soul in two when he had stripped her mother's mortal blood from her. Perhaps Eru had known that and knowingly sent the two of them back. Perhaps there had been the hope that the Light Queen would be able to hold back the darkness within her. It had been an impossible hope, but something that all had hoped for. Had she known, maybe she would have heeded Gandalf's advice and stayed with him. Or perhaps she would have stayed in Lórien when she changed beneath the trees, when she was near the Dark Elves. The thought made her feel like a failure. She was supposed to have contained a piece of Morgoth within herself and she couldn't do that and now her children were paying the price of her sins._

_ "My Lady," a voice disturbed the Dark Queen. The Light Queen looked out of her own eyes and saw a Dark Elf kneeling before her feet. _

_ "What is it?" The Dark Queen said. _

_ "His Majesty wishes your presence in the throne room so you may await your guests."_

_ "I take it the fighting has begun."_

_ "It has, Majesty."_

_ "Very well. I come"_

"Now we will see how strong your family truly is." _The Dark Queen hissed to her counterpart as she grabbed her blade and exited her room. The Light Queen said nothing, knowing her family stronger than any before them. She vowed that she would do what she could to protect them, even if that meant dying and taking the last of Morgoth's darkness with her._

* * *

**The fighting begins next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	27. The End

**Did a little bit of a jump, but for good reason. There was no reason to drag out this fic any longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her black blade clashed with that of her opponent's. Throughout the morning, all that had been heard from the throne room had been the sound of fighting. There had been no talk. Glorfindel had rushed towards her. Morgoth met him. Then Glorfindel's daughter had tried to take her and had been met by Elrond. That had left Elrohir to fight against her and try to capture her. The Dark Queen knew that if she were taken from the castle, there was a chance that the Light Queen would be able to fight back and that opened a window for the Dark Queen to be banished with her husband. She could not allow that to happen. She couldn't. She would fight back and they would rue the day that they attempted to overthrow them. The Dark Queen pushed Elrohir back and followed, seeking to destroy him.

Gilraen shot a glance at her uncle. He was struggling against her mother. She had always been stronger than most elves because of her blood and because she had the strength of the Dunedain within her. That strength had not left her when Morgoth took her mother's blood from her. It made the Dark Queen a force to be reckoned with. Gilraen turned her attention back to the elf who had been her brother for so long. She could see the same person in front of her, exactly. Even the look in his eyes was the same as when they had been growing up. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps he had been planning this from the beginning, since he had become a man in the ways of the elves. She had to kill him in order to distract the Dark Queen and her husband. They would mourn the loss of their son, hopefully, and that would give the three of them the chance they needed to heal her mother. At least that was the hope. The first plan had been to get Feywen out of the castle and to the camp where she could be restrained by Gilraen, provided the younger elf could maintain control of the elements. But first, she had to defeat the elf she had once called her brother.

Glorfindel pushed against his blade in an effort to hold his ground. He had not expected Morgoth to be the first one to come to Feywen's aide. He had expected it to be Elrond. But it was better this way. They wanted the same woman and both would fight to keep her. In order to win, Glorfindel knew that he would have to use all his advantages.

_"Kemen!" _He roared in his mind and the ground beneath them shook. Morgoth lost his footing, not expecting the ground to shake and knowing that it was not his wife or his opponent's daughter. This rumble had the strength of years beyond count. Glorfindel swung his blade to deliver the final blow and hopefully save Feywen without having to use the power of the Rings.

A black blade met his above the fallen god's head. Glorfindel looked up and saw the woman he loved. But of course, it was Morgoth's wife who fought now, not Feywen. Feywen would have allowed the blow. Feywen said something in a different tongue and Morgoth got to his feet, a hand caressing Feywen's shoulder before he left the room. Feywen did not move from her position and neither did he. He looked into her eyes and saw them far away and understood. The Dark Queen had saved her husband which had allowed an opening for the Light Queen. Feywen was fighting back and he would not move until one or the other had won.

Gilraen noticed her parents still as statues in the middle of the throne room. Morgoth was nowhere to be seen and she guessed that he had fled. She didn't know what was happening, but Elrohir was standing guard. She turned her attention back to Elrond. He had not said a word to her in the entire time that they were fighting. She didn't care. He would be cut down if it meant saving her mother. The thought pained her, but it was necessary. She had always been the better swordsman. Gilraen swung low, giving an opening to Elrond. He blocked her attack, but she flipped the blade up and swung at his neck. His sword shot up and blocked her attack. He smirked. She frowned and spun away, calling fire from the torches to her and water from the flask at her hip. She twirled the two around her blade and attacked again. She sidestepped his attack and swung upwards, severing his hands at the wrists. He didn't scream and she cut off his head. The two elements separated, twisting around her a moment. Gilraen stepped forward and slipped in the blood. Pain flashed behind her eyelids as she fell on the floor. When she opened them, the world around her was gray. She looked towards her parents and saw three lights. Two lights, one gold and one black as night, fought back and forth in one spot. The third, a silver one, stood to the side, his blade crossed with another to form a barricade to keep the combatants from moving across the room. She had seen into the shadow realm before, when she had both of her parents. They were silver and gold. The dark one had to be the Dark Queen. Gilraen began chanting.

Glorfindel heard the chanting and knew that Gilraen had begun the ritual. With Feywen fighting on two fronts, she would not be able to defend against the spell meant to save her. He joined in, calling on the power of the ring given to him by Gandalf. Feywen twitched, as if hearing the spell. He opened his sight into the other realm and saw what was happening. The Dark Queen was trying to escape the cage that was surrounding her and would destroy her. He blinked and he was looking at one woman again, the love and light returning to both eyes. He could feel the elements returning to her, surrounding her with love and protection. The light surrounded her body, lifting her up, the sword dropping from her hands. There was a scream and an explosion. Elrohir and Glorfindel remained standing while Gilraen was blasted backwards. Feywen landed in her husband's arms and he knelt, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Gandalf rushed into the throne room having been left to guard the door from Anil.

"Melamin, wake up. Please, Feywen. You have one more task to do." Feywen stirred slightly but otherwise didn't open her eyes. Gilraen ran over to them, having recovered from the shock that using the power of the rings had caused.

"Naneth, your blade." She said. Feywen opened her eyes and looked at her daughter and smiled before closing them again.

"Melamin, you have to destroy Morgoth, once and for all. He is weakened now that the woman who created his jewel is gone. You must finish it and make it so he can never come back."

"No," she whispered. "I can't." Feywen lost consciousness and Glorfindel and Gilraen couldn't wake her again. The Elf Lord looked at Gandalf.

"She no longer has the power to do what must be done." The Wizard said. "Becoming the Dark Queen and fighting her this entire time, it has weakened the Lady Celebrant beyond healing. She cannot take up the sword in order to destroy her enemy. He would easily overpower her."

"Neither one of us have the power, Gandalf." Glorfindel said.

"But I do." Gilraen said. "I can destroy him, just like mother destroyed his jewel before."

"No, Gilraen. I can't lose you as well."

"I'll be fine. I can do this."

"Raen,"

"Ada, if I can kill my own brother, I can kill his bastard of a father." Glorfindel didn't say anything and only nodded. His daughter was just as stubborn as her mother. She hugged him and then was gone, determination and fire in her eyes. Elrohir followed her, knowing that Feywen would want her daughter helped and taken care of. Glorfindel looked back at his wife who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. The sword that had fallen from her hand was now pure silver with a golden hilt. Gandalf examined it and nodded.

"She is going to be fine, Glorfindel. She'll survive."

"I thought she was going to die, Gandalf. When the three of us used our rings, the darkness that was taken from her. I thought it was going to kill her. It was a part of her, wasn't it? A piece of her that Morgoth placed in her during the ceremony that he used to make her a full Elf." Gandalf nodded.

"She needs to heal, Glorfindel. I will wait for your daughter here. Take Feywen and go to Minas Tirith. Elrohir, Gilraen, and I will come to you."

"No, Gandalf. We are staying here. Feywen and I came to Mordor to save our children. I am not about to leave one behind." Gandalf nodded and the two of them watched the doors while Kemen, Alu, Vilya, and Naur circled them, guarding them.

* * *

**A Few Years Later:**

The three Elves looked out on the harbor and Feywen took a deep breath. After so many long years, she had finally returned to the place where her war had begun. The Havens, shielded for so long, was the last stop before the long journey back to Valinor. So much had happened to her in the past few years that she had been acting as the Champion of Middle Earth. She felt Alu and Vilya, and Kemen supporting her as she leaned against Glorfindel, looking out onto the sea. It was time to be going home, and this time, there would be no returning for them. She knew that they should have left long before this, when their children were ready to take up their tasks as Champions of Middle Earth.

They rode in silence and Feywen closed her eyes. She was sharing a horse with Glorfindel, not wanting to be away from him for a while. She still remembered what had happened in Mordor even though she lied to everyone else about it. She knew that she had lain with Morgoth once he had been brought back. It sickened her to think that she had been willing to give him another child. Glorfindel had told her what had happened to Elrond and how he had not really been born of them, but of her dark self and Morgoth. She hadn't been strong enough to save her son and he had fallen at the hands of her daughter. The two of them had grown up close and she knew that Gilraen would never forgive herself for what she had to do.

Círdan met the trio at the gates of the Haven. He smiled when he saw Feywen safely tucked against Glorfindel. _**"The ship is ready when you are, my Lady." **_He said and walked away. He knew the family would want to be alone to say their goodbyes alone. They walked until they reached the pier and the gray ship waiting there. Feywen turned to her daughter.

_**"This is where we must part, my dearest child."**_

_** "I'm scared, Naneth." **_Gilraen finally admitted. It had been nagging her since they had left Rivendell. She didn't want her parents to leave. She wasn't ready to take her mother's place. Feywen smiled.

_**"I know you are scared, Gilraen. But I can no longer, in good conscience, stay in Middle Earth. Not with what almost happened this time." **_Feywen's smile fell and so did the light in her eyes, even though warmth stayed in them. _**"Because of my weakness, your brother was born to Morgoth and his darkness instead of our Light. Because I was too weak to stand against Morgoth and die at his hands during his dark ceremony, you had to kill your own family. You almost had to kill me." **_Feywen took Gilraen's hand, the one with the ring on it. _**"If Galadriel and Elrond had not sent their rings to you and Elrohir, you would have had to kill me. Sometimes, I wish you had."**_

_** "I don't want you to leave. Please, stay and help me. I can't do this on my own."**_

Feywen smiled slightly. _**"Gilraen, the people of Middle Earth no longer trust me. And even if they did, I do not trust myself. You must now lead the Elves in the protection of Middle Earth."**_

_** "Then I'll lead them to Valinor. We can leave Middle Earth to its fate." **_Feywen sighed and looked sternly at her daughter. Glorfindel fixed her with a similar stare.

_**"What about the Halflings, Gilraen?" **_He asked. _**"Would you leave them to the fate of the Men of Middle Earth? If Gondor was to take back the order of your uncle, King Aragorn, they would be destroyed without a second thought. With the Elves gone, there is no one to protect them even though it was a Halfling who carried the One Ring to Mount Doom and destroyed it."**_

_** "Ada, we both know that Naneth destroyed the Ring."**_

_** "We know that, Gilraen." **_Feywen said. _**"But the Men of Gondor, Arnor, and Rohan do not. They believe that it was Frodo who destroyed the Ring. That is how we left it. No one except the Hobbits and the Elves know that I was the one who took the final step and threw the Ring into the fire. But your father has a point. If you were to lead the Elves across the water, the Hobbits would be defenseless. They were the first I shielded when I returned from Valinor to fight Morgoth. They are the reason I stayed. They must be the reason you stay now, until you have a child of your own that you can trust to take your mantle. Even if the Elves fade into the legends of Men and they remain in their leafy realms, at least there will be someone to protect the Hobbits until they to return to myth. When that day comes, that will be the day that the Elves will have left Middle Earth to its fate. Not before. It will be a long while yet before the Elves and Morgoth are forgotten. Do not cry, my daughter. You are ready. You've been ready for a long time."**_

_** "I'm going to miss you, Naneth." **_Gilraen said, tears in her eyes. Feywen pulled her into a hug.

_**"I'm going to miss you as well, Gilraen. I'm just glad you did not succumb to the same fate as me. I lost your grandmother when I was much younger than you. I will see you again when you are ready to sail to Valinor. I love you." **_Feywen let go of her daughter and Glorfindel pulled her into a hug of his own, reminding her of how proud of her he was. Finally, as the sun was starting to set, the couple boarded the ship with other Elves who had decided to sail to Valinor. Gandalf and Elrohir stood next to Gilraen, wrapping an arm around her and smiling to Feywen and Glorfindel, assuring them that she would be guided in everything she did. Feywen smiled and wrapped an arm around Glorfindel. They watched the shore until it was out of sight and then turned to face the west and the setting sun, both finally at peace.

* * *

**Epilogue: 1,000 years later:**

He walked around the docks, watching as the ship threw out the mooring lines, the passengers eager to get off. They were the absolute last to come from Middle Earth. After the ship had been emptied, it would be burnt. Last year, the Elves of Mirkwood had arrived at the behest of their queen and his friend, Carolani. She had taken over after losing her husband in the war against Morgoth and his queen. She had said that her three children, two daughters and a son, would be arriving on the next ship with the Elves from Rivendell and Lothlórien. His daughter was also on that ship. He knew she would be one of the last to leave Middle Earth. Gilraen had been seen trying to save the Hobbits and their land from the Men who sought to expand and began fighting each other over borders. They had forgotten the Elves and the Hobbits and both races had become legends in their minds.

"Elladan!" Elrohir's voice exploded over the harbor and Glorfindel looked and saw the younger twin trapped in a net just feet from the ramp. Elrohir had been looking for his brother and father and had not seen the trap that had been laid for him by his brother. Glorfindel laughed at the Elf's distress.

"Ada!" A clear voice rang out and he turned to face the ship as a dark haired, green eyed. Elf woman ran down the ramp, a bow bouncing on her back and a sword on her hip. On her head rested the Arkenstone teardrop given to her mother when she was made High Queen of Middle Earth.

"My dearest Gilraen." Glorfindel embraced his daughter, nearly stumbling. Gilraen laughed in joy as she held her father, the long years apart making her miss the days they had spent together as a family. She pulled away from him and looked around.

"Where is Naneth?" She asked and Glorfindel's heart fell. Gandalf and Elrohir, along with Elladan and Elrond walked up to them as well. They had all heard the question. Elrohir and Gandalf saw the pain on the faces of the three Elf Lords who had already been on Valinor. Glorfindel wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and led them towards the house where he stayed. "Ada, is Naneth waiting for us farther in?" Gilraen asked again and a tear fell from Glorfindel's eye. Once they were away from the rest of the Elves, he finally spoke.

"Gilraen, your mother passed, long ago." They all stopped as Glorfindel opened a gate and led them to a secluded glade where a lone cottage stood. Gilraen recognized it. It was where she had received Nenya from Galadriel. They walked past the house to a small area near a stream where a small gravestone had been placed with a bright silver sword with a gold hilt. It was Feywen's.

"Glorfindel, where is she?" Gandalf asked quietly.

"She is gone, Gandalf. She passed about two hundred years ago. She was called back by Eru."

"Why?" Gilraen's voice cracked as she tried to keep the tears from falling. Glorfindel sat in front of the grave and didn't answer. The new arrivals looked to Elladan and Elrond for an answer but they wouldn't say. Finally, Glorfindel spoke, turning to face them.

He spoke at length about how the darkness of Morgoth could not be destroyed. Feywen had known that without the Dark Queen, she would die. She had hated keeping the secret from her family in the years she spent healing in Rivendell. It was one of the reasons she had left. She knew Valinor was a place of Light and that maybe the darkness would not follow. But it did. There had been a point where Glorfindel had noticed the change in her and she had told him what she had done. That she had saved the Dark Queen at the expense of everyone she loved. It was at that same time that Eru began calling her to Mandos. She fought it for a time, but in the end followed the call, saying only that her body be burned and the ashes scattered in the wind. In the grave rested her locket, rings, and bracelet with her sword marking the place. When he was done speaking, they all sat in silence. Elrohir wished it was a cruel joke and she would come running out of the cottage, laughing at all of them. Gilraen was hoping it was only a dream and that she would wake up in Rivendell with her parents down the hall and her brother sleeping across the hall from her, the war never having happened. Gandalf looked into the trees, remembering one of his dearest friends and her family.

From the shadows in the trees, a figure stood watching the small group and smiled. She knew they would understand in time. It wasn't her choice entirely to leave them like she had. But her task was done and she now had another to fulfil in Mandos.

"I watched you like this many times." Thendon's voice reached her and Feywen turned to look at her father. "Come. It is time to be heading back. Even though this is a place of Light, there is still the potential for darkness." Feywen nodded and looked back at her family.

"They seem so sad." She answered, one gray eye looking longingly towards her loved ones. The other looked at them as pawns to be used. The thoughts started creeping into her mind and she sighed and walked over to her father. He looked at her, a frown forming. Half of her was cloaked in a dark aura while the other half was light. It was something he had noticed before and he still didn't like it. But the Light of Eru kept it at bay for now. They all knew that there was a chance that a day may come when she would rise as the great darkness to be fought. Such was the cycle of Light and Darkness.

"At least she is at peace now." The two Elves heard the wizard say as they stepped onto the stream and let themselves be swept away, back to Mandos.

* * *

**And so that is the end of Feywen's tale. The last of the Fellowship has passed into the west, never to return again and the elves have left Middle Earth to its fate once and for all. Thank you all for coming with me and her on this long journey. Thank you for reading and please give one last review.**

**~Violet Eagle**


End file.
